ISABELLA VULTURI
by Bella Swan Masen 91
Summary: Siempre habia sido una joven solitaria hasta que lo conoci, el me enseño lo que es amar, pero tambien el dolor que una traicion te deja... pero nunca mas estaria sola este angelito que venia en camino me daria las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante...
1. Nueva vida

Hola aqui estoy con una nueva historia que espero sea bien recibida, esta historia me vino ayer por la noche, auque no lo crean eran las 10 cuando inicie y termine cerca de la 1 de la mañana asi que estare esperando sus comentarios para ver si es de su gusto y pueda continuarla o... bueno dejen sus comentarios...

* * *

*****ISABELLA VULTURI*****

**NUEVA VIDA**

En el mundo existen dos clases de personas las que están para servir y a las que les sirven. Desde niña yo formaba parte de la segunda, mi vida era un cuento de hadas lleno de alegría y amor(frente al mundo entero)… mi familia formaba parte de crema y nata de la sociedad, siempre en fiestas, subastas de beneficencia y todo eso.

Ante todos la familia SWAN era un ejemplo a seguir, siempre correctos, unidos y completamente felices, pero nadie estaba enterado de lo que pasaba dentro de la gran mansión, donde mi madre siempre era expuesta por los comentarios nada educados del gran señor Swan.

Desde que cumpli la edad para entender todo mi vida se dividio siendo por un lado la dulce señorita Isabella Swan que debía ser la perfeccion en persona, eso era lo minimo que se esperaba de un miembro de la distinguida familia y por el otro simplemente yo encerrada en mi burbuja donde nada me podía dañar. Mi madre jamas se quejaba o decía nada, pues para ella solo importaban las apariencias y ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

Siempre estudie en los mejores colegios, tuve los mejores tutores, apredi cuanto idioma me exigían. Debia ser una maravilla ante el mundo un ser imposible de tocar…

Mi padre Charlie Swan es un hombre duro, siempre al pendiente de todo, lo mas importante para el… las empresas Swan numero uno en america… desde joven siempre deseo cumplir su sueño y ser un hombre rico y poderoso pero llegue yo y… para mis padres siempre fui un error, de ser por mi madre no existiría pero Charlie pensó que un heredero seria lo mejor que podía ocurrirle, que paso… fui mujer, asi es el gran señor Swan me odio por no ser hombre.

Rene Swan, mi madre es una mujer que solo esta interesada en el que diran siempre queriendo ser la mujer perfecta, olvidándose por completo de mi. Ante todos es la esposa perfecta siempre al pendiente de su familia(como puede ser cuando te olvidas que tienes una hija cada 5 minutos), cumpliendo con sus parte ante la sociedad organizando eventos de cualquier tipo para ayudar a los niños abandonados… debería entonces preocuparse un poco por mi no…

Se preguntaran quien soy yo… déjenme contarles un poco de mi: Hasta hace algunos años mi nombre era Isabella Marie Swan, futura heredera del imperio Swan, debería enorgullecerme eso pero no, la empresa fue en gran parte al culpable de mi desgracia. Mi padre empeñado en ser el mejor se encargo de darme la mejor educación para en un futuro dejarme como la cabeza Swan… todo esto mientras me casaba y tenia al verdadero heredero un Swan varon por supuesto.

Pero el verdadero problema vino cuando entre a la universidad, obviamente estudiaría carreras enfocadas a la empresa, por lo que consegui estar dentro de tres carreras: Economia, Relaciones exteriores y Administracion de empresas, siempre habia sido una alumna ejemplar solo enfocada en mis estudios por orden de mi padre, jamas faltaba a clases aun cuando enfermaba, tenia las mejores notas del salón… consegui estudiar economía y administración juntas pues se relacionaban mucho y las clases que no coincidían las tomaba por la tarde, mientras que estudiaba relaciones exteriores los fines de semana, asi es mi vida estaba por y para la escuela.

Los días eran largos y las noches mas, pues tenían tantas tareas y trabajos que apenas y me daba tiempo de comer algo, asi fue como lo conoci… era un dia como cualquier otro, corria para llegar a mi clase y como es mi costumbre tropecé con algo… mis libros cayeron al piso, me apure a levantarlos y cuando estaba por tomar el ultimo una blanca y nívea mano me lo tendio…

FLASHBACK

- Aquí tienes(dios que voz mas varonil y… vamos bella deja de pensar eso)

- gra… gracias(ahora mismo debía parecer un tomate por el sonrojo)

- estas bien(dijo al momento de tenderme la mano y ayudarme a ponerme de pie, fue ahí cuando los vi… unos ojos verdes llenos de…)

- sssi… en verdad gra…(para completar la escena el cansancio hizo de las suyas)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero desperté en una pequeña habitación.

FLASHBACK

-veo que ya estas mejor(esa voz)

- do… donde estoy

- en mi dormitorio, te desmayaste y…(se veian preocupado, no podía ser mas lindo)

- o no… mis clases(intente levantarme pero el cansancio aun era demasiado)

- tranquila, por ahora debes descansar(me tendio un vaso con agua)

- gracias…(genial me habia ayudado dos veces y no sabia ni su nombre)

- Edward, Edward Cullen (contesto con una sonrisa)

- emm… si Edward, en verdad te agradezco pero…(debía irme sino…)

- no debes esforzarte, mira que yo se eso mejor que nadie (wow su rostro estaba tan cerca del mio que)

- tu?

- asi es soy estudiante de medicina y…

- Edwaaaaaard… (grito una hermosa rubia al entrar, perfecto tiene novia… pero a mi que)

- Rose, hooo...hola (su rostro tenia una muestra de miedo ante la chica)

- que estas haciendo aquí(se veía molesta) debias estar en casa desde… Hola(vaya se habia dado cuanta de mi presencia)

- ho…hola

- Soy Rosalie Hale prima de este simio tu eres(su prima, vaya y yo que…)

- Bella… Isabella Swan (respondi)

- pues, hola Bella?(asentí) perdón pero es que mi primito me saca de quicio

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Asi fue como conoci a los Cullen-Hale que se volvieron mis mejores amigos, Rose, Edward y Jasper(el gemelo de Rose) eran geniales hacían que mi burbuja se ampliara mostrandome el mundo exterior, fue asi como me fui enamorando, Edward era un sol conmigo siempre al pendiente de mi, cuidando que comiera y durmiera lo necesario.

Rose por su parte se encargaba de ponerle algo de entretenimiento a mi vida, arrastrándonos a cada locura que le venia a la cabeza.

Lo que jamas olvidare fue la celebración que hicieron por mi cumpleaños 19, Esme y Carlisle(los padres de Edward y tutores de los gemelos Hale) me habían acogido muy bien y me querían como una hija mas, en compañia de los Cullen conoci el significado de la palabra familia.

Mi padre no estaba enterado de esto, por lo que siempre trataba de aparentar seguir siendo la misma chica solitaria en su presencia, no permitiría que acabara con la felicidad que me invadia y me daba nuevas energías para continuar viviendo.

El mejor regalo de todos fue el que Edward me pidiera ser su novia, era como si mi mayor anhelo se estuviera cumpliendo y me sentía en las nubes, estar junto a el era como vivir en un mundo sin mi padre y donde podía ser tan feliz como pudiera imaginar un verdadero sueño.

Pero como tal tenia que despertar y no hubo mejor oportunidad que perder todo lo que habia conseguido, Edward era el mas guapo y asediado de la universidad no entendia que habia visto en mi hasta que…

FLASHBACK

- Bella espera déjame explicarte…

- nooo… Edward déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti

- pero yo, esto no… no es lo que parece…

- no… entonces no te estabas burlando de lo tonta que fui al caer a tus pies…(apenas podía contener las lagrimas pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar)

- yo…

- tu que Edward… me amas… jajaja no me hagas reir. Yo te amaba, eras mi mundo … te entregue todo de mi, mi amor, mi amistad, mi apoyo… y tu que hiciste…

- bella no…

- no importa, solo… solo no me busques.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese dia corri, corri hasta donde pude, solo quería dejar eso atrás y… a quien engaño estaba acabada, el amor de mi vida me habia engañado, cuando me habia prometido que yo habia sido la primer mujer en su vida y seria la única… ja que ingenua fui… Me encontraba vencida, realmente destrozada… Rosalie me busco, solo quería que mia miga me apoyara y ayudara pero solo para reclamarme dañar a su hermano… no se de donde tome fuerzas para gritarle que se largara y no me buscara, solo quería estar sola, volver a mi vida antes de conocerlo, recibi muchas llamadas de Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, E… de el, pero no conteste, durante una semana me encerre en mi burbuja donde nadie me dañaría.

Cuando al fin consegui volver a lo que era antes, me sentía fatal, tenia la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero no, tenia mas de 100 mensajes de texto, 231 llamadas de todos los Cullen y mas de 67 mensajes de voz, escuche algunos donde Rose me pedia disculpas por haber actuado asi, que no quería perder mi amistad y no se que cosas mas… Jasper como siempre actuando como mediador, Esme deseando que estuviera bien, Carlisle apoyándome en todo y el, mensaje tras mensaje pidiéndome perdón una y otra vez.

Admito que fue dificil regresar al campus, consegui cambiar todo mi horario, incluso llegue a lograr que mis maestros me permitieran solo entregar los trabajos finales del año, el ser buena alumna me ayudo mucho.

Por su parte mi padre seguía pidiendo lo mejor de mi parte, sin nada mas que hacer volvi a encerrarme en el mundo del estudio, ocupando hasta la ultima gota de energia en aprender,para no recordar y pensar en…

Un mes paso tan lento, el reflejo del espejo ya no era yo… un verdadero espectro estaba tras de esas ojeras, estoy segura que hasta mi padre quedo sorprendido por mi condición pero como siempre no le dio importancia, mi madre me compro cuanto producto encontró para que no me viera como un fantasma, peor yo solo quería seguir trabajando para no poder recordar.

Los Cullen no daban su brazo a torcer y me seguian buscando, habían logrado acorralarme en varias ocasiones pero lograba escapar… se que no esta bien huir pero no quería que me lastimaran mas.

Una tarde mientras estudiaba como siempre sufri un desmayo, el doctor familiar me atendio, mi padre estaba mas preocupado por el tiempo perdido que por mi salud… estoy segura que mi alma escapo de mi cuerpo cuando mi padre entro a la habitacion preguntando que tenia y el doctor lo felicito por que pronto seria abuelo… no se si es posible pero el rostro de mi padre cambio de color demasiadas veces… estaba tan furioso que casi saca a patadas al doctor de la casa.

FLASHBACK

Un bebe, un pequeño angelito fruto de mi amor por… era una bendicion, no estaría sola nunca mas mi bebe estaría conmigo, juntos lucharíamos contra el mundo y…

- quien fue? (el miedo se apodero de mi) dime el nombre del maldito…(dijo sacudiéndome) que me lo digas

- yo… (habia visto a mi padre molesto pero ahora la furia mandaba en el)

- Isabella te estoy dando una orden, quien fue el maldito que se atrevio… hablaaaa…

- papa yo…

- no soy tu padre, desde ahora dejas de ser mi hija…(eso termino de romper mi corazón, mipadre jamas me habia amado pero eso a renegar de mi) y si no quieres quedarte en la calle, iras mañana conmigo para deshacernos de estorbo(dijo antes de salir de mi habitacion)

- noooooo…

No podía hacer eso, mi bebe tenia derecho de nacer, y yo me encargaría de protegerlo, sin pensarlo mas me puse de pie y empaque lo necesario… estaba decidida mi padre ya no gobernaría en mi vida, por mi angelito y por mi lucharía hasta el final, no se como pero debía salir adelante… sola… si pero mi bebe me daría las fuerzas necesarias.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese fue el ultimo dia que pise mi casa… la casa Swan, siempre hacia sido muy buena administrando y tenia dinero propio, saque todo de la cuenta y cree una nueva a nombre de Marie Cullen, se que fue masoquista pero era la única forma en que mi padre no me localizaría, llegue al aeropuerto y pedi un Boleto del primer avión….

Asi fue como llegue a Italia… se que cometi errores en el pasado, pero mi vida comenzaba en cuanto bajara del avión… El haber estudiado en la mejor universidad de E.U. no ayudaba pues nadie podía saber quien era yo… consegui trabajo como mesera, debía aprender a valerme y vivir en un mundo normal. Por suerte para mi aprendo rápido y consegui avanzar rápidamente.

Un mes habia pasado y el dueño del restaurant al ver mi trabajo me felicito y aumento el sueldo mientras me convertia en la anfitriona del lugar, el saber tantos idiomas fue excelente todos quedaban complacidos con mi servicio y eran amables conmigo… asi fue como mi nueva vida inicio. Mi pequeño angelito pronto cumpliría los dos meses, ya soñaba con ver mi vientre crecer y cuidar de mi bebe.

Aro siempre dice que lo que lo termino de cautivar fue mi mirada que reflejaba lo que soy… quien es Aro?… el hombre al que le debo todo, el quedo asombrado por mi forma de ser una noche mientras tenia una importante cena de negocios, se vio entre la espada y la pared, no se como pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba salvándole el pellejo… los accionistas quedaron tan asombrados por mi discurso que acordaron comprar las acciones, sin importar el precio…

Se que fue arriesgado pero sabia perfectamente la presión que tienes encima al ofrecer una propuesta tan peligrosa, por suerte para mi cuanto con el don del convencimiento y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Al terminar mi turno debía caminar por las solitarias calles hasta llegar a mi pequeño departamento, pero esa noche el destino nuevamente me tenia una jugada… no supe desde donde o porque dos tipos me seguian.

FLASHBACK

- a donde vas hermosa… solo queremos hablar

- ven pequeña te enseñaremos muchas cosas

Mi instinto fue caminar mas rápido y comenzar a correr pero me vi acorralada por dos tipos mas que me esperaban al frente, los 4 me rodearon.

- eres muy bonita sabes…

- deliciosa…(murmuraba otro)

El miedo me inundo, acaso hasta aquí llegaría, lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi vientre con mis manos en un intento de proteger a mi angelito. Cerre los ojos, deseando que fuera un sueño, cuando escuche el rechinar de una llantas, abri los ojos tan rápido como pude y vi mi salvación, del auto bajaron dos hombre corpulentos con armas en las manos, un segundo auto llego del cual bajo un hombre que parecía conocer…

Consiguieron acabar con los borrachos y me sacaron de ese lugar, la presión fue mas fuerte que yo y perdi el conocimiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al despertar me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme un cuarto enorme muy bien iluminado, Aro se presento argumentando que de no ser porque decidio seguirme para hablar conmigo no sabia que habría pasado… asi comenzó todo.

Aro es un hombre de negocios tan poderoso como mi padre, solo que su imperio es internacional, siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere y yo no era la excepción me ofrecio trabajo como asesora financiera y representante ante los socios, quede sorprendida antes semejante propuesta…

Jamas me hubiera imaginado esto, despues de todo aun no terminaba la carrera… Aro es un hombre muy persuasivo y consiguió convencerme , acepte mas por compromiso que por nada, despues de renunciar al trabajo y rechazar todos los aumentos y el empeño del dueño por retenerme , me integre en el equipo de inversiones VULTURI, Aro era un padre, amigo y hermano para cada trabajador, siempre al pendiente de los intereses de sus compañero de trabajo.

Asi conoci a mi hermano Oso… Emmet en ese entonces era parte del equipo de seguridad, un miembro mas de la familia… poco a poco por su esfuerzo subio de puesto hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora el jefe de seguridad y mi protector personal.

Por otra parte esta la creativa del grupo Alice Brandon que en cuanto me conocio se autonombro mi mejor amiga… ella y Emmet consiguieron despertar mi dañado corazón…

Se que pensaran que mi embarazo complicaría las cosas pero fue todo lo contrario Aro estaba encantado por tener un nieto, como no estarlo cuando su único amor murió joven y nunca se volvió a enamorar, según el el destino me habia traido para ser la familia que siempre habia deseado, yo era la hija que no habia tenido y mi angelito seria su nieto.

Alice siempre estaba emocionada pensando en todas las compras y las cosas necesarias para mi niño… siendo secundada por Aro que se empeñaba en pagar todo lo referente a su futuro nieto…

Emmet parecía niño con juguete nuevo planeando todo lo que haría con el pequeñin y cada travesura que podrían hacer… porque si desde que me conocieron todos estaban con la idea de que tendría un niño.

Mi tercer mes de embarazo llego cuando estaba en lo mejor de mi vida(olvidándome de todo lo pasado) la compañía de mis amigos me daba nuevas esperanzas de ser feliz. Fue entonces que Aro inicio el plan Bella debe terminar la carrera y debo decir que con ayuda del duende de la moda y el oso comediante con siguieron convencerme.

Con ayuda del poder y el dinero de Aro consegui todos mis documentos y asi revalidar mis materias. La universidad de Italia me admitió sin problemas, mi embarazo no seria un problema y además gracias al trabajo que estaba realizando para les empresas VULTURI conseguiría terminar la carrera antes.

* * *

Y que les ha parecido, no se olviden de dejar un Review para que pueda saber si les gusta y continua con la historia.

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	2. Familia

Hola, en verdad quiero darles las gracias por tan buen recibimiento a mi nueva historia, en verdad es emocionante saber que les agrada lo que escribo y bueno espero seguir leyendo de ustedes,

* **miadharu28** gracias en verdad me alegra saber que siguen apoyandome, en verdad mila gracias.

* **conejoazu**l bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo y espero que me sigan hasta el fin, y pues prometo hacer todo lo posible para actualizar pronto y no descuidar ninguna de mis historias.

* **Julimuliluli De Cullen **gracias por el poyo y claro que sigo y espero leerte en el futuro.

* **mayce cullen** me da gusto verte en esta historia tambien, gracias por tus comentarios.

* **EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON** a ver que tal les parece y no se olviden de los reviews.

* **Serena Princesita Hale** que bien que te agrde la historia, espero cumplir con las espectativas de todas.

* **Mirialia Paolini** jajaja, si y creo que eso hare al menos de sufrir un poco no se escapa.

* **eviita cullen** ya lo veras mas adelante y espero que me sigas apoyando :3

* **maelilautner96** waaaa... gracias por todo en verdad me emociona saber que creas eso de mi y bueno espero que este capi sea de tu agrado :3

* **angy21** no les hago esperar mas aqui estoy con el nuevo capitulo y espero os guste.

* * *

***FAMILIA***

BELLA POV

Con ayuda del poder y el dinero de Aro consegui todos mis documentos y asi revalidar mis materias. La universidad de Italia me admitió sin problemas gracias a mi excelente historial, mi embarazo no seria un problema y además gracias al trabajo que estaba realizando para les empresas VULTURI conseguiría terminar la carrera antes.

Debo admitir que no fue fácil escapar de mi padre pues consiguió ponerse en contacto y amenzarme para que volviera de lo contrario estaría muerta para el… me dolio? por supuesto a pesar de todo el era mi padre pero no permitirá que siguiera con la idea de acabar con mi bebe.

Cada dia tenia muchas cosas que hacer, por la mañana las clases, en la tarde la empresa y por la noche me veía secuestrada por cualquiera de mis amigos o por el mismo Aro, estaban empeñados en no dejarme caer nuevamente y me apoyaban en todo para salir adelante por mi y por mi bebe.

Las clases no eran nada difíciles, pues gracias a todos los cursos que habia tomado tenia un buen nivel académico, mis actividades en la empresa consistían en informar y estudiar cada detalle referente a las inversiones, además de vigilar las adquisiciones que realizaba la empresa.

Al finalizar mi dia me retiraba a mi hogar, Aro y los chicos estaban empeñados en que viviera en la mansion Vulturi pero despues de mucho discutir ya que ellos son tan cabezota como yo consegui convencerlos y estaba viviendo en la casa de visitas de la mansión en compañía de Alice que tampoco tenia familia aquí.

Se que suena masoquista peor una parte de mi seguía deseando que esto fuera un sueño y que mañana al despertar Edward estaría a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome como siempre hacia, haciéndome reir por las cosas que decía, icluso me emocionaba pensar en que saldría de compras con Rose como siempre riendo y burlándonos de Jasper, pero eso quedo en mi vida pasada, ahora tenia una nueva vida y lucharía por darle lo mejor a mi angelito.

- Bellaaaaa… (grito alice desde la puerta de casa)

- estoy aquí Ali…(grite desde la cocina)

- Bell´s (entro corriendo y me abrazo) como estas

- bien y tu, que pasa por que gritabas

- estoy emocionada, hoy presente el examen para ver si consigo avanzar en la carrera(alice al ver que podía avanzar como yo en su carrera, estaba empeñada en terminarla antes para entrar a una academia de moda)

Alice tiene dos sueños en la vida ser una decoradora reconocida y una gran diseñadora… con su carácter y forma de ser es perfecta para esto además de estudiar arquitectura y diseño de interiores pasaba las tardes en la empresa aprendiendo lo que podía y aun con todo este trabajo tenia tiempo para salir de maratón por el centro comercial… se preguntaran por que maratón, pues con alice las compras son tan largas como este. Les aseguro que si la dejan suelta y sin vigilancia carga con todo lo de las tiendas, digamos que es una compradora compulsiva.

- felicidades, asi podremos graduarnos el próximo año

- siiii… que emoción ya quiero contarle al gran oso, pero cuando llame me avisaron que ya estaban aquí

- asi es ya sabes que Aro dio ordenes de que si yo no salía a las 6 de la oficina, el mismo se encargaría de traerme a casa(termine con un gesto de molestia)

- jajajaja… es verdad, bueno, voy a llamar a Emmet y cenamos juntos

- ok, yo preparo la mesa

- bien…(dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo misntras bailaba) lo olvide, lo olvide(dijo cuando regreso corriendo) hola pequeño(dijo al acariciar mi vientre de apenas 4 meses)

- Ali…(sonreí al ver como mi bebe seria tan querido) corre ve por Emmet.

- oki…oki…(salio saltando de la casa)

Asi era cada dia en mi vida, debía salir adelante por ambos, me encargaría de amar a mi bebe, cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo.

Tenia la cena preparada, pollo con verduras, pasta boloñesa y jugo de naranja. Estoy casi segura que el goloso de Emmet disfrutara el pay de queso que tenia en el refri producto de un antojo. Me encontraba poniendo la mesa cuando mis amigos regresaron…

- Hermanita… (me saludo Emmet tan efusivo como siempre )

Como cada vez que volvíamos a vernos Emmet me daba su clásico abrazo de oso

- emm…emmet ba…bájame

- upss lo siento Belly, hola campeón(saludo a mi vientre)

- chicos ya les dije que no sabemos que será…

- niño…(dijeron al mismo tiempo)

- ahaaaa… con ustedes no se puede(dije volviendo a la cocina para ir por el resto de la comida)

La cena transcurrió tranquila, exceptuando las bromas de Emmet que siempre era contra mi persona… pero claro siempre se burlaban de mi torpeza… aunque desde mi embarazo hacia lo posible por evitar los accidentes.

- bueno chicos estoy agotada asi que…

- no te preocupes Bell´s tu cocinas, nosotros limpiamos(dijo alice mientras arrastraba a Emmet a la cocina)

- ok… hasta mañana chicos…

- buenas noches Belly… campeón

- Emmet…(dije rodando los ojos)

- ya, ya buenas noches a los dos…(termino alice empujándome a mi cuarto)

….

- Alice… alice date prisa… (cada dia era igual por pasarse tanto tiempo en las tiendas en línea, la duende se quedaba dormida)

- ya voy, ya voy…(grito desde su habitación)

- date prisa o nos vamos sin ti(sentencie)

Emmet como mi guardaespaldas personal siempre estaba conmigo, aunque habia conseguido convencerlo de terminar la carrera que habia dejado inconclusa, despues de todo pasaba toda la mañana en la universidad… el hermano oso habia empezado la carrera de ingeniero civil, pero por problemas económicos habia tenido que buscar empleo y hasta ahora no habia retomado sus estudios. Aro me ayudo a convencerlo y ofrecerle apoyo futuro para conseguir avanzar y cumplir su sueño.

- ya están listas…(pregunto Emmet al entrar a la casa)

- falta alice, ya desayunaste?

- si un deliciosos cereal…(dijo orgulloso de si mismo, jaja solo era capaz de preparar eso)

- el desayuno esta en la cocina, sírvete(sabia que eso no le aguantaría para todo el dia y como siempre habia preparado suficiente para los tres... ya que despues de las nauseas matutinas me daba un hambre.

Despues de casi media hora salimos a la Univesidad, pero con la loca forma de manejar de Emmet llegamos en menos de 15 minutos, cada uno se fue a su clase, no nos veriamos hasta la comida para irnos a la empresa.

Pase toda la mañana entretenida en mis clases, despues de todo era la mejor forma de no pensar en el pasado, cada una de mis clases estaban tan relacionadas a las actividades de la empresa que las cosas se me facilitaban. Todo estaba mejor de lo que me pudiera haber imaginado, agradecia infinitamente haber encontrado personas tan especiales como mis tres pilares.

TRES MESES DESPUES

Wow como pasa el tiempo, debo decir que no me sorprendio que mis amigos me acompañaran a cada cita con la ginecóloga y que Alice casi saltara hasta la luna cuando gritaba que jamas debía apostar en su contra pues mi dulce angelito seria un niño como ellos habían dicho. Mi bebe estaba creciendo sano y fuerte, lo esperamos con ansias, la felicidad no cabe en mi corazón que a pesar de haber estado en pedazos poco a poco se reponía con ayuda de mi familia, porque si ellos eran mi familia en esta nueva vida.

Las cosas en la universidad estaban bien, aunque ya tenia el permiso para asistir solo a entregar trabajos o a algún examen, despues de todo mis maestros estaban orgullosos de mi fuerza de voluntad y empeño.

Aro por su parte me habia reducido las horas de trabajo a 3, y solo podía ir 4 veces por semana a la oficina, por suerte no podía aburrirme al tener a mis amigos a mi lado, porque obviamente apoyaban a Aro al 100% respecto a mi y al bebe.

- Alice de verdad ya no quiero…

- Vamos Bella esta es la ultima(si eso habia dicho dos horas atrás, acaso se olvidaba que yo, una mujer embarazada de 7 meses necesito descansar un poco… noooo… cuando alice esta de compras se olvida de todo lo demás)

- Ali…

- Alice, Bella necesita descanso(gracias Emmet te adoro) recuerda el embarazo

- Ahaaaa… Belli lo siento, en verdad es que…

- tranquila Ali solo dime que podemos ir a comer algo, me muero de hambre

- esa es mi hermanita…(como ven Emmet me acompañaba en cada antojo o locura que tenia, incluso probaba las cosas mas locas que inventaba cuando se me antojaban)

- ok, vamos (no se como tiene tanta energías, siendo tan pequeñita)

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería del centro comercial, de inmediato las hamburguesas me hipnotizaron…

- queremos una super hamburguesa(dije con solo sentarme en la mesa, estaba acostumbrada a referirme a mi bebe tambien )

- Buenas tardes (saludo la mesera… dios no podía tener el uniforme mas corto) mi nombre es Gretel y les serviré el dia de hoy(wow casi se lanza a los pantalones de Emmet) que desean ordenar

- una super hamburguesa doble y un jugo de naranja(anoto sin siquiera verme)

- un burrito especial y una coca (ordeno alice que estaba por correr a la gata que atormentaba a nuestro hermanito)

- y tu amor que deseas (siempre nos librábamos asi, aparentando ser pareja)

- yo ummm…

La chica al ver mi estado casi se desmaya, jaja toma esa zorra

- lo mismo que tu amor(contesto Emmet agradeciéndome con la mirada)

- enseguida esta su orden

No se alejo ni tres metros cuando empezamos a reir como locos

- jajajaja… de verdad que fue divertido

- si, pero que hacer ella empezó

DOS MESES DESPUES

El esperado dia llego nos encontrábamos celebrando la próxima titulación de alice cuando comanzaron mis contracciones, al principio las tome como normales pero cuando empezaron a ser constantes y cada vez mas cerca me puse nerviosa contagiando a los demás que tambien daban vueltas desesperados.

- Llévenme al hospital(grite y todo se quedaron estáticos al fin reaccionando como se debía)

Emmet me cargo hasta su jeep, mientras alice subia como loca las escaleras en busca de la maleta con la ropa y Aro se encontrabahablando por teléfono para que los doctores me atendieran de inmediato, Emmet manejo como loco despues de todo era su sobrino el que venia, alice que estaba a mi lado saltaba como chapulin emocionada, mientras aro era el único que trataba de calmarme

- Bella respira, tranquila todo estará bien ya veras que pronto tendras a Anthony en tus brazos(asi es soy masoquista pero a pesar de todo el es su padre)

- gra…gracias… ahaaaa….(los dolores aumentaban)

con solo llegar me recibieron dos doctores y mas de 4 enfermeras, asi es Aro tenia mucho que ver, según el su nieto no podía nacer sin el debido cuidado. No hice mas que darles una sonrisa antes de entrar al quirófano.

- Todo estará bien Isabella, tiene 8 centimetros de dilatación ais que el pequeño nacera pronto.

Escuchaba que decía el doctor pero en mi cabeza nod ejaba de desear ya tener a mi bebe en mis brazos.

- Bamos Isabella 1,2,3, puja… asi puja, falta poco tu puedes... ya veo su cabecita, vamos con fuerza…

- ahaaaaaa… (con este ultimo grito escuche como el doctor me felcitaba y decía que mi bebe era un niño sano y fuerte) qui…quiero verlo

- Isabella te presento a Anthony Swan(dijo el doctor al momento de poner a mi bebe en mis brazos)

Mi angel era blanco como yo, tenia el cabello idéntico al suyo revuelto y de un hermoso color cobrizo, cuando abrió un poco sus ojitos descubri que si era su copia exacta pues eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda como los que tantas veces me deslumbraron.

- Hola Anthony soy mama, eres el ser mas hermoso que e visto nunca(le dije tomando su manita entre la mia y besando su pequeña frente)

Despues de eso momento emotivo, me quede dormida por algunas horas para recuperar energía.

- mmm…

- Hola(me saludo alice que estaba a mi lado)

- Ho…hola

- ya despertaste(aro y Emmet estaban sentados en el sillón de la lujosa habitación)

- wow hermanita nos tenias muy nerviosos

- mi…mi bebe

- enseguida pedimos que te lo traigan(hablo aro antes de salir)

- te felicito, es hermoso(los ojos de ali brillaban)

- Alguien extraña a mama(dijo la enfermera entrando con mi niño en brazos seguida de Aro)

- Anthony(mi sonrisa no tardo en aparecer al ver a mi angelito)

La enfermera lo coloco con mucho cuidado en mis brazos antes de darnos privacidad, Alice saltaba alrededor emocionada contando todo lo que faltaba por comprar y Emmet estaba en las mismas pero pensando todo lo que podrían jugar en el futuro.

- Te felicito hija(hija escuchar que me llamaba asi aumento mi emoción recordando que mi verdadero padre me habia abandonado y de no ser por Aro no se que seria de mi)

- gracias… papá(apenas esa palabra salio de mi boca la sonrisa de aro ya no cabia en su rostro y algunas lagrimas amenzaban con salir)

- co…como me llamaste?

- papá eso es lo que eres para mi, el mejor padre del mundo(no soportamos mas y ambos lloramos mientras el se acercaba y ma abrazaba aun con Anthony en brazos)

- ahaaaa… que bonito eso amerita una foto(el flash nos dejo un poco mareados pero si este momento era especial y mágico, al fin habia encontrado un verdadero hogar y mi bebe seria feliz)

- gracias, gracias hija, en verdad…

- no digas nada, tu solo conseguiste ese lugar en mi corazón, en nuestro corazón Abuelo(todos reimos, en menos de un minuto mi bebe habia abandonado mis brazos y pasaba de Aro a Alice, o a Emmet los tres reian con mi bebe como una verdadera familia)

Dos días despues fuimos dados de alta, al llegar a casa me sorprendieron con una fiesta de bienvenida(solo la familia y los empleados de la casa) pero sobre todo con la noticia de que desde ese momento viviríamos todos en la casa grande, sin ningún tipo de protesta. No dije nada pues mi padre me veía con una mirada de no acepto negativas.

Un mes despues regrese a la universidad, pero solo para recoger mis papeles pues me habían otorgado el titulo en cada carrera por mi experiencia además que mi presentación tres meses atrás habia sido la mejor en generaciones.

Anthony crecería lleno de mimos pues cuando no estaba conmigo andaba en los brazos de cualquier miembro de mi familia.

* * *

Wiiii... otro capi mas estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: miadharu28, conejoazul, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Serena Princesita Hale, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	3. Fiesta y despedida

Hola... antes que nada mmm... si se que tarde mucho pero como les habia avisado estaba en examenes finales y esta fue mi ultima semana asi que se que saben cuan estresada habia estado con todos los trabajos por entregar ademas de estudiar para cada examen. Pero bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capi y estare al pendiente de sus reviews.

* **Leila Cullen Masen**, hola gracias por unirte a la historia y bueno aun no lo tengo claro pero espero que sea pronto y estoy 100% contigo respecto a lo de Rene y Charlie(aunque como veras ene ste cap. los de alice no se quedan atras)

* **Julimuliluli De Cullen** jajaja si a mi suele sucederme con las autoras que sigo, y si es bueno ver que todo salio perfecto

* **angy21**, wow pues gracias, me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios :)

* **carliita. pattinson. cullen** , mmm... gracias y bienvenida, es bueno saber de las lectoras y sobre lo otro a mi me encanta subir capis aunque aveces es un poco complicado pero como vez no planeo abandonar mis historias y seguir subiendo.

*** Serena Princesita Hale**, gracias y me da gusto que sea de su agrado asi que les dejo lo ultimo que me dejaron las haditas de la creatividad

* **afroditacullen**, waaaaa gracias, gracias, gracias es bueno saber que lo que escribo es bien recibido... en efecto me encanta ver que despues de todo Bella puede ser feliz con la familia que siempre deseo

* **maelilautner96**, si a mi tambien me gustan pero la verdad es que preferi dejarla con un niño (seguro que de no ser asi emmet y alice se pedirian uno para cada quien)

* **eviita cullen**, si todo fue lindo pero bueno lamento la demora y aqui el nuevo capi

* **Nena Cullen 26**, gracias por leerme y les repito que lamento le demora pero si no me ponia a estudiar en verdad se me ubiera dificultado mucho, ademas que con toda la presion de los examenes las ideas no me surgian

* **Shirley Vulturi**, sip la relacion entre ambos es lo que cada uno necesitaba, y sobre lo demas espero leerte pronto, y no olvides visitar mis otras historias :D

*** Mary-T06**, hola como ves no era el final aun falta ver que es lo que mi loca cabecita planea en el futuro y no queda mas que esperar, sin mas me despido y les desseo una grata lectura :D

* * *

**BELLA POV**

En verdad me sorprendio que la universidad me otorgara el titulo de cada carrera, eso fue sorprendente y a pesar de mi molestia Aro consiguió regalarme un hermoso Audi color azul, no me gusta que gasten en mi pero no quise que se sintiera mal y lo acepte, con la condición de que me permitiría pagarlo con mi sueldo, ya se imaginaran lo que tardamos peleando sobre eso, pero termino ganando el y yo desde entonces soy la dueña de ese hermoso auto.

Aro estaba orgulloso de mi y no dejaba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que podríamos hacer desde ahora pues según el ya no tenia pretexto para ser la encargada de las inversiones, me dijo que habia guardado ese lugar desde que me conoció. Emmet y Alice me felicitaron y obviamente ayudaron a Aro a convencerme.

Emmet continuaría con sus clases en la universidad y por las tardes retomaría su lugar como mi guardaespaldas, a pesar que pusiera tantos peros el termino ganando. Alice por su parte estaba emocionada de que al fin podría decorar mi oficina(se autonombro la decoradora oficial) y me dijo que todo quedaría perfecto.

Solo habia pasado una semana y al fin alice me permitiria entrar a mi oficina, según ella todo habia quedado increíble, en este momento nos encontrábamos en la puerta, tenia a mi hijo de 4 meses en brazos, Emmet le hacia caritas para hacerlo reir y Aro lo miraba divertido.

- Bienvenida(saludo Alice al abrir la puerta de mi nueva oficina)

El lugar era perfecto, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores suaves(azul y café) que le daban personalidad, el escritorio tenia finos grabados y toda la oficina era iluminada por el ventanal posterior, habia varias pinturas decorando y una pequeña sala en una esquina, al mover mi vista me quede muda, Alice habia dejado una área especial para mi bebe, estaba perfectamente decorado y muy bien equipado, habia varios juguetes y juegos además de una hermosa cunita.

- Sabia que no te separarias de el(me dijo con su clásica sonrisa)

- oh, Alice(logre decir antes de abrazarla emocionada)

- que bueno que te gusto (mi niño celebraba entre mis brazos)

- bonita oficina enana (creo que Emmet estaba mas emocionado que yo, pues secuestro a mi angelito para estrenar todos sus juguetes)

- si hija, por cierto alice a ver cuando te das una vuelta por la mia(dijo mi padre, a lo que alice sonrio contenta)

- cuando quieras Aro

Este fue mi primer dia como la directora de inversiones de Vulturi company, Aro estaba ansioso por que comenzaramos ya como un verdadero equipo, al inicio me sentía extraña dando ordenes pero los demás miembros del equipo me brindaron la seguridad que necesitaba para desenvolverme como era debido.

El tiempo si que pasa rápido, mi niño cumplia 7 meses y todo estaba perfecto, Alice aprovechaba cada manchita que tenia para cambiarlo, de no ser asi estoy segura que no se pondría ni la mitad de ropa que le habia comprado. Emmet buscaba tiempo entre todo lo que hacia para jugar con el pequeño incluso se ofrecio a darle su jugo, debo decir que la primera vez le di la oportunidad pero el oso termino tomándose el jugo. Por su parte Aro tenia su tiempo abue-nieto cuando llegaba de la oficina. Mi vida en la mansión Vulturi se habia vuelto la vida que siempre habia deseado mi verdadero hogar.

Un nuevo dia llego, como cada mañana me levante con cuidado, pues mi niño aun dormia en mi habitación, tome mi bata y me cerciore que todo estuviera bien con mi angelito, como siempre su dulce carita me recordaba que este hermoso angelito era mi fuerza para seguir viviendo, con una sonrisa entre al cuarto de baño para prepararme.

Recien terminaba de ponerme la ropa cuando alice entro a mi habitación:

- Bella…(saludo casi susurrando)

- Buenos días Alice, que paso

- pues como ves hoy estoy libre (ya habia terminado la carrera, pero habia días que debía asistir a la Universidad para verificar los datos y todo lo referente a su titulo) y venia a ver si mi sobrinito(decía mientras se acercaba a mi bebe) estaba despierto, y para informarte que hoy me encargo de cuidarlo

- pues planeaba ir a la empresa y…

Para mi era algo normal trabajar con mi niño junto a mi, despues de todo mi oficina era su segundo hogar, de esta forma podía pasar mas tiempo con el sin descuidar ningún momento de su crecimiento, Aro siempre se daba pequeñas escapadas para visitar al PRINCIPE VULTURI, como lo habían bautizado los trabajadores de la empresa, TONY(asi le digo yo de cariño) podría catalogarse entre los niños mas mimados y queridos del mundo, pues todos gustaban de verlo sonreir o de ganarse al menos un gorgoreo de su parte.

- que te parece si voy con ustedes y mientras revisas tu trabajo cuido de el… (decía mientras me ayudaba a terminar de arreglar mi cabello)

- excelente idea, asi podre hacer las cosas mas rápido y despues…

- nos vamos de compras(que… o no :o)

- pero… (o no las compras con alice son mucho peores desde que tiene su propio muñequito de prueba)

- anda, Bella un ratito(termino usando su carita)

- bien, pero solo unas horas

- gracias, gracias, gracias…(salto por la habitación)

- buuuuuuaaaaaa…(genial despertó a Anthony)

- ups…lo siento

- No hay problema, buenos días Tony (salude a mi angelito)

- Buuuuaaaaa…

- tranquilo, tranquilo, mama esta aquí(comencé a arrullarlo)

- Buenos días Tony, tia Ali lamenta despertarte y…

- no importa, ya era hora…

Despues de vestir a Anthony(con la supervisión de alice) bajamos al comedor para desayunar

- buenos días

- buenos días hijas (aro siempre tan bueno)

- que hay enanas, pensé que tendría que acabar con todo yo solo

- te aseguro que no seria ningún sacrificio (dijo alice)

- jajaja… es verdad, miren que lo estaba vigilando por lo mismo

- Aroooo… eso no es verdad

- venga Emmet no hay problema con que no toques el desayuno de Tony, todo esta bien(le dije sentándome en la mesa, antes de que tony abandonara mis brazos al ser secuestrado pro Aro)

- como esta mi nieto favorito

- pero que abuelo mas olvidadizo, Tony es tu único nieto

- jajajaja… eso es cierto papa

El desayuno fue mas divertido de lo normal, Emmet y sus bromas sobre la ropa de alice, aro haciendo caras graciosas para Tony. Todos como una gran familia reíamos juntos y festejábamos

- Bueno es hora de irnos

- si sobre eso, Alice ira con nosotros

- pero no tienes universidad

- no creo que al fin acabe con los asuntos pendientes

- felicidades hija

- gracias, muy pronto tendre mi titulo como Arquitecta(dijo sonriendo) solo espero eso par poder entrar al curso de modas

Como les conte Alice planeaba seguir sus dos sueños y ya tenia todo listo para el curso de moda en Paris(asi es estaría todo un año en la capital de la moda para cumplir sus deseos) aunque habia dudado en ir no quería separase de su familia, despues de todo sus padres estaban tan alejados como yo habia estado de los mios, al menos ella tenia a su padrino(aro) apoyándola.

En la cochera Francesco ya nos esperaba con el auto de Aro y mi auto

- Yo me voy con Bella, asi cuido del pequeñin

- bien chicas nos vemos en la oficina

En todo el camino Alice no paro de hablar sobre todo lo que debíamos comprar, y además contando que iniciaba la nueva temporada las compras aumentaban, y por si fuera poco debíamos agregar la ropa para Tony pues todo lo que tenia (según Alice) era ropa 3-6 meses, cosa que TONY habia superado, mi angelito ajeno a todo lo que planeaba su auto proclamada hada madrina (del estilo… alice y sus cosas) dormia plácidamente en su sillita.

El estacionamiento estaba lleno pero como siempre nuestros lugares estaban libres. Aro nos dejo atrás ya que según alice yo manejo como una anciana, como no hacerlo cuando mi ser mas preciado viene durmiendo en la parte trasera, asi que cuando llegamos subimos solas, mientras Alice tomaba a Tony en brazos yo me encargue de toda las cosas 8mi material de tabajo y lo que necesitábamos para mi bebe)

- Buenos días en que podemos servirle(al parecer la recepcionista era nueva pues nos sabia que trabajábamos aquí)

- buenos días(dije pasando de largo para tomar el elevador ejecutivo)

- no pueden pasar, es área privada (dijo con timidez)

- no te preocupes, creo que debemos presentarnos(le conteste con una sonrisa, pobre aun recuerdo mi primer dia en esta gran compañia) mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi(creo que olvide contarles que aquí todos me conocen de esta manera ya que oficialmente soy la hija de Aro Vulturi) soy la directora del área de inversiones, mi hijo Anthony(señale a mi angelito que aun dormia en brazos de ali) y Alice Brandon subdirectora del área de estructuración(si alice ya era subdirectora aunque aun no recibia oficialmente su titulo Aro le habría dado la dirección pero ella argumento que tendría que alejarse un año asi que no podría trabajar como era debido)

- oh… en verdad lo lamento yo…

- no te preocupes, el primer dia siempre es difícil

- gracias, gracias, pasen por favor

- no hay problema…?

- Jane… Jane Falcon

- bien, Jane Falcon y bienvenida(termine mientras el elevador cerraba la puerta)

Papa me esperaria en la sala de juntas, aproveche para dejar a alice en mi oficina, tome todo lo necesario para entrar a la junta.

- enseguida vuelvo

- si no te preocupes este angelito y yo nos divertiremos

- ahora vengo amor, pórtate bien con tia Alice

-agg…ggh…(se depidio mi niño a su manera)

La junta con los directivos resulto mejor de lo que imagine, todos me alagaron por las nuevas propuestas, mi padre se veía orgulloso, y en cuanto nos quedamos solos se encargo de organizar una cena en mi restaurante favorito.

La sonrisa no abandono mi rostro durante mi regreso a mi oficina, claro que desapareció a alice hablando con mi niño sobre todas las cosas que compraría para el… sip… era la hora feliz de alice (osea horas de tormento para mi persona)

En cuanto entramos al estacionamiento del centro comercial mi único deseo era que el tormento terminara rápido, alice se veía emocionada despues de todo era momento de renovar el guardaropa de mi angelito, como se iamginaran lo que tenia hasta ahora no habia sido usado mas de dos ocasiones asi que todo seria donado a a los centros de acopio, eso era de suponerse pues siempre era igual con nuestra ropa cuando era cambio de temporada.

La primer tienda visitada era una de las mas exclusivas pero eso no evito que Alice revisara cada detalle pues su principito no podía vestir cualquier cosa, con decirles que preguntaba la existencia de cada ropa, al salir ya teníamos 5 bolsas solo para Tony. Despues de solo tres horas (si poco tiempo para Alice) al fin tomamos un descanso, mi niño dormia en mis brazos.

Lamentablemente el descanso duro poco y yo fui la siguiente en la renovación de armario, pues Alice consideraba que no podía vestir lo de siempre con la ropa nueva de mi niño. Confieso que me gusta todo lo que la duende escoge pero me vuelve loca entrar mas de 10 veces a un probador y con alice eso es el numero minimo… ya que siempre debe verificar que lo que ha escogido me sienta bien.

Finalmente cerca de las 8 con mas de 15 bolsas mias, 14 de Tony y 12 de alice(si auque habia salido dos días antes de compras alice compro todo eso para ella) subimos al auto para poder llegar a tiempo a la cena.

Aro como siempre no reparo en gastos y habia hecho la reservación del privado para poder celebrar sin problemas, cuando el ballet se alejo con mi auto nos adentramos al lujoso restaurante donde mi familia(que bien suena eso) nos esperaba para festejar.

- Buenas noches hijas, que tal las compras(jajaja que gracioso)

- hola, papa enserio quieres que te cuente

- no, no con solo verte me basta, anda dame a mi príncipe que lo extrañe por la tarde

- wow enana si que compraron por el rostro de Belly

- de hecho me faltaron muchas tiendas, pero lo dejare para despues

- ni lo sueñes

- venga Bell´s si yo solo…

- recuerda que no soy la única que necesita tu ayuda(ese era mi as bajo la manga, dejar que alice se entretuviera con alguien mas)

- es verdaaad… Emmet necesita ropa para sus practicas(emmy palidecio ante eso mientras mi padre embozaba una sonrisa) y Aro necesitara un nuevo traje para el aniversario de la empresa(wow los dos estaban atados a Alice)

Jajaja la velada fue mas divertida de lo que esperaba pues ambos hombres se peleaban por ver quien seria el primero en ir con alice.

Mi angelito camino con solo 11 meses, puedo asegurar que ese dia fue muy entretenido pues alice y Emmet como de costumbre peleaban por la atención de mi niño que cuando apareci por la puerta de la sala mi angelito busco refugiarse en mis brazos, soltándose de la mesa central de la sala dio pequeños pasos hasta llegar a mi que no cabia de la emoción.

Estar en familia ayuda mucho para olvidarte de los problemas, solo falta una semana para el cumpleaños numero 1 de Tony y Alice tiene a todos vueltos locos con las compras los arreglos, con decirles que ya tiene el salón o si el cumple de un Vulturi no puede pasar inadvertido.

Ademas de las compras normales, debíamos agregarle lo del cumpleaños y por ultimo las compras que Alice debía hacer antes de viajar, asi es mi duende hermana retraso su viaje hasta que Tony tuviera la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, aun sigue sin querer ir logramos convencerla de que es lo mejor asi podrá regresar como toda una diseñadora y principalmente le agrado la idea de poder confeccionar uno que otro vestido para su Barbie personal (yoo…. :0)

- Alice en verdad no creo que…

- Bella tu deja todo en mis manos veras que será perfecto… no, no, no eso va por alla(un dia, mañana se cumplia un año desde que tuve a mi bebe en mis brazos, la duende estaba mas loca que nunca con los preparativos y arreglos de ultimo momento)…

Al fin habia llegado el dia, hoy Anthony cumplia un añito de vida, la mañana había sido un caos con Alice dando indicaciones a diestra y siniestra, mi angelito despertó muy animado (creo que no es bueno dejarlo pasar mucho tiempo con Alice) junto a mi familia le cantamos las mañanitas con un pequeño pastel, después de desayunar cada uno se fue a preparar pues Alice ya tenia la indumentaria perfecta para cada uno… el salón estaba perfecto, lleno de globos de muchas formas y un decorado único en negros y dorados, dando un hermoso estilo principesco… Aro y Emmet eran los encargados de distraer a Tony mientras llegaban los invitados, Alice me habia dejado a cargo de verificar los últimos puntos para la perfeccion absoluta mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, con decirles que hasta había 5 payasos (si la exagerada de Alice) los invitados iban desde los inversionistas y socios mas importantes hasta los trabajadores de todas las áreas (asi es el lugar estaba abarrotado) debo decir que lo mas loco fue el enorme pastel que estaba situado en el centro del salón justo junto a los juguetes (si juguetes… esos serian los recuerdos para los pequeños asistentes) Anthony disfurtaba todo pues habia bastantes niños de su edad con los cuales jugar en el apartado especial que Alice habia agregado (si esta duende piensa en todo).

Wow… eso es lo que me queda decir despues de ver el magnifico trabajo que habia realizado mi hermana, no existía punto alguno que alice no hubiera cubierto. La celebración fue perfecta y todo mundo la felicitaba, Alice emocionada se sentía orgullosa de todo y no pudo evitar sollozar al recordar que solo faltaba una semana para que tomara el avión que la llevaría a cumplir su ultimo sueño…

- te voy a extrañar mucho(me despedi abrazando a la pequeña duende)

- yo ambien los extrañare, les aseguro que no se salvaran de mi llamada cada noche(decía entre lagrimas para quitar un poco el pesar)

- mas te vales cumplir con eso hija(hablo aro al tomarla entre sus brazos)

Aquí estábamos toda la familia despidiendo a nuestra pequeña duende, Aro mostraba la tristeza de separarse de su hadita, Emmet se abrazaba a Tony para no comenzar a llorar e impedir que nuestra duende se fuera y yo… yo no habia podido soportar mas las lagrimas contagiando a mi hermanita.

- A quien molestare ahora(sabíamos bien que con eso Emmet le decía que la extrañaría)

- oh, Emmet (grito la duende antes de lanzarse al cuerpo del oso) yo tambien te quiero

- Alice (al fin habia cedido mi corpulento amigo) se que conseguiras triunfar, eso si no te olvides de los mortales

- - Asi es Ali todos estamos orgullosos y te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos

Esto fue la ultima despedida antes de hacer un abrazo grupal donde Emmet no evito perder una que otra lagrima que desaparecían en la ropita d emi angelito(asi que por eso se habia ofrecido a cargarlo)

Un año, un año sin nuestra duende de la moda, eso seria extraño pero sabíamos que era para su bien y que regresaría a nosotros con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

**ALICE POV**

Que puedo decir… mis padres jamas se interesaron en mi, desde que naci no fui mas que otra victoria de mi padre(asi es solo permitio mi nacimiento para poder obtener la herencia del abuelo), mi madre siempre pendiente de su esposo se olvido fácilmente de mi dejándome a cargo de miles de nanas y posteriormente recluirme en un internado para señoritas, todo esto hasta que mi dulce padrino intervino pidiendo ser mi tutor, se que pensaran que es raro pero Aro me habia querido desde que me conocio (eso dice el) acepto gustoso ser mi padrino cuando mi tia Sulpicia se lo conto, cuando me ofrecio vivir con el no lo dude el era el padre que siempre habia deseado, y a su lado aprendi a vivir me mostro las maravillas del mundo y me apoyo en cada locura que tenia, sonara raro pero cuando me presento a Bella supe de inmediato que seriamos las mejores amigas del mundo, y asi fue ella es realmente especial, su llegada devolvió el brillo a la mirada de Aro, todo era perfecto, juntos vivíamos cada una de las maravillas de su embarazo, aunque nos costo un poco regresarla a la vida hoy Bella era una hermana para mi y Emmet, porque si tambien esta el hermano oso que es el perfecto hermano mayor(con un cuerpo temible pero el rostro y carácter de un niño) Isabella nos ayudo a formar la familia que todos necesitábamos, juntos nada nos haría daño y saldríamos adelante. La felicidad total la obtuvimos el dia que Aro volvió a sonreir de verdad cuando Bella lo llamo papa, la alegria invadio aquella habitación de hospital donde al fin conocíamos al nuevo miembro de la familia Anthony Swan(el nuevo Vulturi, alias Tony o Príncipe Vulturi como todos lo conocían).

Lo único que puedo reprocharle a Bella son los berrinches que hace cada vez que es dia de compras, dios como puede existir alguien que no guste de comprar, al menos todos me tienen a mi que jamas dejare que salgan mal vestidos.

Dios como pasa el tiempo hoy nuestro príncipe cumple un año, debo decir que estoy agotada despues de todo el trabajo al fin puedo decir que la fiesta es perfecta, cada persona disfruta de todo y me da gusto ver que nada superara este dia.

Un año, ese es el tiempo que estare fuera de casa pero se que mi familia me apoya y siempre estará a mi lado, dicen que las despedidas son difíciles pero para mi es dejar la promesa de regresar con mis metas cumplidas, la decisión fue difícil pero mi familia me ayudo a entender que una familia es feliz cuando cada uno de sus miembros es feliz. Es por eso que estoy aquí entre los brazos de mi familia antes de tomar el avión que me llevara a mi ultima meta, pero les aseguro que cuando regrese todos podremos celebrar que al fin cumplí mis sueños y juntos ser felices.

- cuídate mucho (bella no habia conseguido evitar las lagrima)

- lo hare

- no te olvides de llamar (Aro preocupado como un verdadero padre)

- no lo hare, ni la distancia los salvara de mi

- eso espero (me abrazo una ultima vez, las lagrimas seguian saliendo sin mas)

- venga enana no llores mas que si no terminaras ahogada tu solita

- venga oso ya deja eso y abrazame

- te extrañare

- ves no era tan difícil (Emmet no quería que me pusiera mas triste por eso quería sacarme una sonrisa)

Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 583 con destino a Paris… Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 583 con destino a Paris.

El momento habia llegado, el futuro me sonreía a la par de mi familia…

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: miadharu28, conejoazul, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Serena Princesita Hale, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, carliita. pattinson. cullen , afroditacullen, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	4. Engaño

Hola antes que nada se que tarde mucho pero como sben las cosas son algo dificiles con las clases y bueno lo que cuenta es qe aqui les dejo el nuevo capi...

Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios del capi pasado pero como ven ando corta de tiempo... claro no por eso no las reconozco... gracias y espero que sigan a mi lado...

*** Serena Princesita Hale**

*** perl rose swan **(BIENVENIDA)

*** Ale74 **(BIENVENIDA)

*** supattinsondecullen** (BIENVENIDA)

*** Julimuliluli De Cullen**

*** Shirley Vulturi**

*** conejoazul**

*** angy21**

*** afroditacullen**

*** karla-cullen-hale **(BIENVENIDA)

*** EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**

*** eviita cullen**

*** Isabella1809 **(BIENVENIDA)

*** mayce cullen**

*** maelilautner96**

**

* * *

**

**ENGAÑO**

**ALICE POV**

El vuelo a mi nuevo destino estuvo muy tranquilo, sabia que mi familia me apoyaba en todo y que siempre estarían para mi…

Desde que llegue jamas perdi el animo y la tranquilidad que me brindaba luchar para cumplir mis sueños y es lo que he estado haciendo durante estos meses, si asi es, el tiempo ha pasado como si nada y en menos de un mes poder regresar a mi hogar… mi familia como siempre me mostro que me ama al darme una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa(21 de marzo)… ok, ok la verdad es que yo ya sabia lo que planeaban pero no podía quitarles la buena intención…

Debo admitir que me encanto que Bella me dejara hacerle un Make up completito y que Aro y Emmet me dejaran llevarlos de compras un dia entero, aunque lo que en verdad me fascino fue ver como mi hermanita habia conseguido que mi principito dijera mi nombre sin errores… °u°

Eso si no todo a sido miel sobre hojuelas… pues varias compañeras del curso desde que nos conocimos me han declarado la guerra que debo decir obviamente no me iba a dejar asi que las enfrente… es por eso que ahora puedo decir con toda tranquilidad que todas saben muy bien que jamas… jamas deben apostar o meterse con Alice Brandon… ;)

Una de las mejores cosas que me sucedió en mi estancia aquí fue conocerlo… en verdad Jasper es un sol y un verdadero caballero… lo admito fue amor a primera viesta…

FLASHBACK

UN MES ATRAS

Como cada sábado al fin tenia tiempo libre pero el sonido del teléfono me hizo abandonar el 5º sueño…

- qui parle… (upps… conteste en francés)

- Bonjour Miss…(saludo una conocida voz)

- Arooo… como esta todo por alla :)

- bien, todo bien

- me da gusto, y a que debo tu llamada

- que no puedo hablarle a mi dulce princesa…(aja.. eso confirmo que me llamaba para pedirme algo) ¬¬

- vamos nos conocemos muy bien, que pasa… sucedio algo… Tony ? *0*

- no preciosa todo esta bien es solo que…

- que pasa ? anda a donde debo de ir

Aro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verse descubierto y comenzo a contarme sobre los asuntos que le impedian viajar para aca… asi que despues de contarme cada detalle termino emaucandome para acudir en su lugar…

Desde que nos habiamos recibido Aro nos habia cedido el 100% de su confianza, es decir, nuestra firma valia tanto como la suya y en esta situacion era mas facil que yo me encargara de esto…

Una hora despues estaba lista para acudir a la cita, obviamente vestia segun la ocasion (ropa en mi perfil) sin mas sali del departamento y tome rumbo a la oficina…

Al llegar a Vulturi company el viaje en elevador me parecio tan lento… la oficina del director de esta cede estaba en el piso 14, la secretaria me recibio muy amable y de inmediato entre a la direccion…

- Bienvenida señorita Vulturi, mi nombre es Dimitri Bewley director de Vulturi company aqui en Francia…

Se escuha tan extraño el Vulturi, pero no podia negarme a cumplir con este simple capricho del unico hombre que hasta ahora ha actuado como mi padre

- Mucho gusto señor Bewley, Alice Brandon

Dos horas despues al fin firmaba los papeles, me encanto la forma en que el señor Bewley se encargo de explicarme el porque era tan urgente mi presencia… Dimitri es una persona muy amable y en verdad me facilito las cosas para poder entender sin prolemas…

- señor Bewley el representante de Whitlock y asociados(informo la secretaria)

- un momento Heidi, señorita como ve…

- no se preocupe, tambien es hora de retirarme asi que…

- si, comprendo solo dejeme presentarla…(asenti no debia alvidar la cordialidad) Heidi que pasen…

- enseguida (respondio heidi)

- En verdad fue un gusto tenerla con nosotros y…

Estabamos despidiendonos mientras caminabamos a la puerta y sin poder evitarlo choque con la persona que entraba provocando la caida de ambos… creo que en este momento pude llegar a igualar el sonrojo de Bella pues habia caido sobre… mmm… debo decir que podia estar en el cielo pues el hombre que estaba debajo de mi era realmente un angel de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, aunque tenia una mirada triste.

- Señorita Alice (el grito de Dimitri me volvio a la realidad)

- oh… cu…cuanto lo siento yo (cielos jamas habia estado mas avegonzada en mi vida)

Debido a mi nerviosismo me puse de pie con mucho esfuerzo aun con la ayuda de Dimitri… mi angel solo me veia con una extraña mirada… ups creo que la caida le afecto…

- no…no hay problema

- en verdad lo siento yo…

- señorita le repito que estoy bien, sin sangre no hay crimen(dijo formando una sonrisa que me dejo en shock)

- jajajajaja…(empezamos a reir quiza mas por la pena que nada)

- Alice Brandon(me presente)

- Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock(me saludo como todo un caballero al besar mi mano)

- un placer señor whitlock, bueno yo me retiro y espero prontas noticias(le dije a dimitri que aun estaba algo fuera de si)

- Asi sera, le aseguro que todo sera perfecto

Sin mas Sali de la oficina con el corazon a mas no poder…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese fue el primer encuentro pero no por eso el ultimo, tuvimos la suerte o quizas fue el destino que nos hizo reencontrarnos en varias ocasiones hasta que dandonos por vencidos contemplamos una verdadera cita que no pude ser mejor de lo que fue…

Jasper es un verdadero caballero…

**BELLA POV**

Este año habia sido mas loco de lo normal entre las entrevistas con el consejo de la empresa, cuidar de mi pequeño que cada dia estaba mas activo que nada… con decirles que emmet estaba encantado enseñandole a jugar futbol(si lo se como quiere hacer algo asi con un niño de 18 meses ¬¬ pero comprendan es emmet) y Aro ya habia comenzado a enseñarle de que trataba la empresa(otro exagerado) argumentando que al ser un vulturi, en un futuro todo eso seria suyo… si a pesar de mis quejas Aro nos habia nombrado herederos de la fortuna Vulturi y eso que le habia dicho que Alice y emmet tambien tenian derecho…

FLASHBACK

- Padre te digo que no es justo

- Bell´s es mi dinero y yo puedo hacer con el lo que quiera

- si pero no por eso te lo permitire…

- pues no estoy pidiendo tu autorizacion, solo estoy informandote que mi abogado se reunira contigo

- es que…

- nada, ya esta decidido y fin de la conversacion…

- pero… Alice y emmet

- ellos saben muy bien lo que quiero hacer y estan de acuerdo, recuerda que eres mi hija…

- padre tu y yo sabemos que…

- Amor, Alice tiene la fortuna de su familia y se que tu jamas dejaras a emmet (ok, ok estaba atrapandome)

- bien, bien se que la pelea no nos llevara a nada asi que aceptare tus deseos… pero recuerda que lo hago por…

- si lo se porque me quieres mucho

- oh papa(le dije abrazandolo)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y aqui estoy cumpliendo mi rutina de verificar que todo este avanzando como es debido ¿porque estoy aqui ? pues a mi padre se le ocurrio pasar una semana abuelo-nieto-¿emmet? si, mi hermanito tambien se unio, despues de todo me tenia a mi para encargarme de la oficina

No tengo ninguna queja sobre mi nueva vida ya que al fin tengo la tranquilidad y el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, pues pesar que Ali esta lejos mantenemos el contacto, tanto que la semana pasada me conto que habia encontrado al hombre de sus sueños… solo espero que mi hermanita pueda ser tan feliz como merece, espero con ansias su regreso ya que a prometido presentarnos a el caballero andante del siglo XXI :3

**ALICE POV**

Jasper me habia cortejado como todo un caballero, me enviaba flores, me llevaba a cenar, de paseo pero lo que mas me gusta de el es la tranquilidad que siento a su lado es como si… algo nos uniera ocasionando una perfecta sincronia…

Si creo que fui tan ingenua desde un principio, al menos ahora se cuan ruin pueden ser los hombre, yo pensando que era mi principe azul y eld e seguro burlandose de la tonta niñita que crello en el y le regalo su virginidad… que porque digo esto pues… sera mejor que les cuente lo que paso…

Lo admito me veran como una cursi de mie… pero solo estaba alucinada por un ser irreal…

FLASHBACK

Y aqui estoy de nuevo esperando que mi dulce novio(si novio pueden creerlo hace solo una semana) pase por mi al parecer debe decirme algo… solo espero que no se arrepienta de lo que paso ayer por la noche… ok, ok se que saben de que hablo asi que … ups de nuevo estoy sonrojada… bueno lo unico importante es que Jasper es el amor de mi vida y estoy tan agradecida de haberle encontrado… aun no le e dicho que debo regresar a casa, aunque segun se el tambien esta aqui por negocios… solo espero que no le parezca precipitado el conocer a mi familia pues Bella estuvo a punto de tomar el primer avion para conocerlo… si lo se a veces es tan hiperactiva como yop… :)

Wow al fin esta aqui… como lo se pues mi galante novio es tan puntual que esta tocando el timbre justo a las 7:30… punto a su favor frente a Aro y Emmet…

Sali de mi habitacion, no sin antes verme una ultima vez en el espejo y tomar mi bolso (vestido y accesorios en mi perfil) y abri lentamente la puerta, frente a mi estaba el ser mas hermoso que dios pudo haberme enviado… si estoy siendo una sentimental… me recibio con su dulce sonrisa y un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rosas…

- Hasta la mas bella flor se ve opacada por tu belleza (owww… no los dije que era tierno)

- Jazzie(grite saltando a sus brazos y besandolo emocionada)

- Hola princesa… estas lista…

- si, solo las pongo en agua (dije antes de salir disparada a la cocina para buscar un florero)

Si, sonara algo trillado pero el amor a primera vista si existe y como ven estoy disfrutando del mio al maximo… solo tenemos 3 semanas juntos pero les juro que no hay nada mejor que estar enamorada y ser correspondida, solo espero que esta noche comprenda que debo volver a mi hogar y este dispuesto a conocer a mi loca familia…

Todo el camino me la pase contandole la emocion que me daba terminar mi curso y al fin poder salir para crear mis propias ideas… el me sonrio y me dijo que estaria apoyandome en lo que decidiera… lo repito es un dulce…

El restaurante era uno de los mas sofisticados y realmente romanticos, la cena paso entre risas y bromas de lo que habiamos pasado en este mes y de las locas formas en las que nos encontramos antes de caer en cuenta que el destino nos queria juntos… Jasper estaba algo nervioso, pero lo pase pensando que quizas era debido a nuestra pronta separacion… estaba a punto de contarle todo sobre mi familia y que queria que me acompañara para conocerla cuando…

- Jasper… Jasper Hale ?(que donde demonios estaba ese %&$&$&$ complice de traicion)

Me quede quieta por un momento, buscando la voz chirriante que me habia llamado la atencion pero lo que ocurrio a continuacion estoy segura que me dejo mas shockeada que nada…

- Jasper, amore mio… tanto tiempo(saludo la rubia que sin dudar se abalanzo a mi Jazzie)

Esperen, esperen, esperen… acaso esa tipa dijo que el era lo creo que dijo ?... no, por favor diganme que el no es…

- Maya que gusto, hace tanto(ok, ok esto no esta pasando, no puede estar pasando)

Nada a mi alrededor tenia sentido, esta tipa llegaba saludando a mi novio como Jasper Hale y el lo acepta… no eso debe ser una broma…

- Mira que me tienes abandonada yo…

Fue cuando reaccione, levante mi mirada que hasta ahora tenia enfocada en mis manos que estrujaban cruelmente mi bolso… Jasper tenia una cara de molestia ante la mujer pero pude notar cierto temor al verse descubierto… y como no si el para mi era Jasper Whitlock

- Alice yo…(levante mi mano para evitar que hablara)

- Sabes creo que ahora mismo es mejor que no hables(mi voz salio mas fria y dura de lo que pude créer) ni, ni siquiera intentes disculparte, sabes ya decia yo que nada puede ser perfecto pero mentirme desde el principio… eso si es(mi risa se escucho tan forzada que la gente a mi alrededor se giro para vernos) solo te digo una cosa Jasper HALE(escupi su apellido) no quiero saber nada de ti, no me hables, no me busques, no quiero… volver… a verte(grite antes de salir corriendo del lugar)

Mi vida era un profundo fracaso, ese… tipo se habia burlado de mi, y yo habia caido sin pensar, como pude ser tan estupida y no relacionar los nombres, me habia hablado de su hermana Rosali y de su dulce tia Esmeralda, sip fui tan… y ahora que hacia Bella me esperaba de regreso con el amor de mi vida…

Demonios que hacia… no sabia a donde ir no queria verlo mas… no podia volver a mi departamento, corri tan rapido como pude y subi al primer taxi que se detuvo, lo vi correr tras el coche pero me senti aliviada al verlo quedarse atras…

- elle est à mi Miss (" se encuentra bien señorita" me cuestiono el taxista)

- oui, merci("si gracias")

- où nous (" a donde vamos")

Dios que hacia, a donde debía ir… mi departamento era la ultima opción

- L'hôtel Trémoille

Bien al menos aqui estaria a salvo y no podria encontrarme… baje como pude y no se cuantos billetes le di al chofer, lo unico que queria era encerrarme a llorar mi pena…

- Bienvenue à bonsoir hôtel Trémoille(" buenas noche, bienvenida al hotel Tremoille" saludo la recepcionista)

Se que mi imagen no debia ser la mejor pero tanto como para que me estudiara como un bicho de laboratorio…

- Je suis alice Volturi utiliser la salle familiale ("soy alice Vulturi quiero usar la habitacion familiar")

Al escuchar mi nombre su cara cambio de colores, y en menos de un minuto ya tenia frente a mi al gerente del hotel dándome la bienvenida y no se cuantas atenciones …

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No se ni como llegue a la habitación, solo recuerdo haber llamado a Emmet…

FLASHBACK

- Hola campanita como esta to…(mi hermano como siempre alegre se quedo callado al escuchar mis sollozos) ali? Alice estas bien?

- Emmet yo…

- ali amor que pasa?(lo escuche preocupado)

- emm… te necesito yo…

- estas bien? Te paso algo? Ali responde por favor

- emmy ven por mi… por lo que mas quieras sácame de aquí…

- donde estas pequeña? Dime y estare contigo

- yo… en el hotel Tremoille, por favor te necesito

- ahora mismo llamo a Bella y…

- noooo… (grite al teléfono) ven tu solo… por favor

- esta bien peque será como tu quieras

- gracias…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y aquí sigo esperando que mi oso llegue a salvarme… solo quiero desaparecer del planeta… mi celular no a dejado de sonar en toda la noche… tengo tantas ganas de tirarlo por la ventana pero emmet se preocuparía si no contesto… no se que hacer las lagrimas no han dejado de caer y…

- Aliceeee…(al fin)

Sin pensarlo me lance a su brazos, sabia que el me cuidaría y estaría a mi lado

- Emmet yo…

- aquí estoy hermanita, aquí estoy

- me engaño… me engaño(lo sentí tensarse)

- que paso alice? Cuéntame pequeña

- Jas…Jasper(me dolia pronunciar su nombre) el, me engaño desde un principio

- el tipo que…

- si, no era mas que una mentira el… el ni siquiera es lo que me dijo

- como?

- al parecer burlarse de las chicas viene de familia

- de que hablas peque?

- Que jasper no es otro mas que Jasper Hale(gruño ante el apellido) el primito de…

- tranquila, ya estoy aquí todo saldrá bien(susurro abrazandome mas fuerte)

- emm… sácame de aquí, por favor llévame a casa, yo…

- no(ante su determinación me moleste) no saldrás huyendo, no le daremos el gusto… terminaras el curso que tanto has trabajado y yo estare aquí a tu lado

- pero…

- aro y Bella comprenderán, tengo el pretexto de los asuntos pendientes(me dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos)

- yo…

- tu nada, ahora mismo entras a la ducha, yo pido algo de ropa de la boutique del hotel y nos vamos

- no puedo volver al departamento el…

- bien nos quedamos aquí, y yo ire por tus cosas, pero primero obedéceme

Sin mas obedeci a mi hermano, el mejor que yo sabia que Bella no debía saber esto, habíamos jurado no recordarle su pasado y eso seria cumplido… Emmet estaba aquí a mi lado y estoy segura que me protegerá como su vida… adoro a mi ehrmanito y se que el esta tan sorprendido como yo pero no se deja ir para brindarme apoyo… depsues de todo yo soy la tonta que cayo en las garras de otro Cullen mas…

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: miadharu28, conejoazul, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Serena Princesita Hale, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, carliita. pattinson. cullen , afroditacullen, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, perl rose swan, Ale74, supattinsondecullen, karla-cullen-hale, Isabella1809

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	5. Noticias y verdades

HOLAAAA... si aqui de nuevo... y si lamento la demora pero a todos nos surgen cosas que a veces nos evitan acer lo que teniamos laneado asi que bueno espero que este capi les agrade y me dejen muchos comentarios, nos vemos la proxima... :)

** Julimuliluli De Cullen**, jejeje... sip aqui sigo... lo que pasa es que me surgieron algunas cosas que dificultaron la actualizacion pero me da gusto saber que siguen conmigo en esta pequeña historia... :3

**kitigirl**, antes que nada solo puedo decirte que por ahora solo me enfocare en los VULTURI, pero obviamente habra dos partes en esta historia... lamento no poder darte detalles pero asi es como se me ocurrio y bueno espero que te guste como va: ow0

**.Cullen**, mil gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber que cada capitulo nuevas chicas se adieren a mis lectoras, es en verdad un placer saber lo que les parece la historia...

**afroditacullen**, ahhhhhh... si aqui ando de nuevo... y sip... te puedo asegurar que sufriraaa ¬¬9, y sip pobre de la duende... y mil gracias por decir que mi historias es... bueno gracias... :3

**Serena Princesita Hale**, jejeje... si pero todas sabemos que Alice es fuerte asi que... "Vamos Alice tu puedesssss..." y si quieres consigue la direccion y yo te acompaño a darle al menos un sustito... tampoco quiero crear la furia de la duende diabolica... :S

**Sol Meyer M. G. P**, ammm... hola y BIENVENIDA a esta historia... como en las otras no puedo dar una fecha de actualizacion pues a veces la inspiracion me viene para una historia y pues... no puedo perder las ideas que crea mi cabecita asi que... espero seguir leyendo tu comentarios BYE... :)

**china lop32**, aaaaaa... sip fan hasta la muerte...(mmm... no mejor hasta encontrar mi Edward que me invite a la vida eterna xD, bueno dejemos las fantasias) me da gusto que seas una seguidora mas, nos leemos la proxima... besos 0w0

* * *

**NOTICIAS Y VERDADES**

**EMMET POV**

Jamas habia visto a mi hermanita tan mal como ahora, desde que me llamo me alerte de inmediato…

_FLASHBACK_

- Hola campanita como esta to…(mi hadita estaba llorando) ali? Alice estas bien? (me preocupe al no obtener respuesta)

- Emmet yo…

- ali amor que pasa?(estaba muy preocupado)

- emm… te necesito yo…

- estas bien? Te paso algo? Ali responde por favor (solo quería saber que tenia, que pasaba con nuestra tierna Alice)

- emmy ven por mi… por lo que mas quieras sácame de aquí… (eso termino de alertarme)

- donde estas pequeña? Dime y estare contigo (mientras hablaba recogía mis cosas de la oficina)

- yo… en el hotel Tremoille (alli nos habiamos hospedado la ultima vez), por favor te necesito

- ahora mismo llamo a Bella y…

- noooo… (su grito me confundio) ven tu solo… por favor (fue raro, pero por mi duende haría todo)

- esta bien peque será como tu quieras

- gracias…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En cuanto colgué corri al despacho de Bella, le informe que yo me encargaría de los problemas y aunque se que sospecho algo, prefirió apoyarme. No me gustaba nada aprovecharme de nuestra relación con Aro, pero en esta ocasión solo importaba mi niña, consegui un boleto en el siguiente vuelo… todo el viaje la pase preocupado por Alice, ella siempre sonriente, activa pero sobre todo risueña… escucharla asi me dejo aturdido.

Al llegar a Paris ya me esperaba un auto, obviamente Bella no nos dejaría solos, aunque nosotros no le contaramos… maneje como un loco hasta el hotel… Alice habia pedido la habitación familiar, abri lentamente y me encontré con una tétrica oscuridad pero… lo que me dejo mudo fue ver el rostro de mi hermanita…

_FLASHBACK_

- Aliceeee…(grite al verla con semejante aspecto)

Alice salto a mi que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, campanita estaba sufriendo y mucho…

- Emmet yo… (hablo entre sollozos)

- aquí estoy hermanita, aquí estoy (la reconforte)

- me engaño… me engaño(alguien le habia hecho daño… jamás lo perdonaría)  
- que paso alice? Cuéntame pequeña (se acomodo en mis brazos y comenzo a jugar con mis manos, tranquilizándose)

- Jas…Jasper($&$%#$% ¬¬9) el, me engaño desde un principio

- el tipo que… (recordé que habia hablado de el antes)

- si, no era mas que una mentira, el… el ni siquiera es lo que me dijo

- como? (no entendía)

- al parecer burlarse de las chicas viene de familia (wtf?)

- de que hablas peque?

- Que jasper no es otro mas que… Jasper Hale(ese apellido… acaso no dejarían de hacer daño) el primito de…

- tranquila, ya estoy aquí todo saldrá bien (no la deje terminar, me abrace a ella mostrandole mi apoyo)

- emm… sácame de aquí, por favor llévame a casa, yo…

- no(ali trato de safarse de mi agarre), no saldrás huyendo, no le daremos el gusto… terminaras el curso que tanto has trabajado y yo estare aquí a tu lado.

Todos habíamos sufrido al tenerla lejos, pero sabíamos que era para cumplir su sueño y ningún imbécil acabaría con eso…

- pero…

- Aro y Bella comprenderán, tengo el pretexto de los asuntos pendientes (trate de sonreirle)

- yo…

- tu nada, ahora mismo entras a la ducha, yo pido algo de ropa de la boutique del hotel y nos vamos (dije decido, ninguna hermanita mia sufriría por esa familia de nuevo)

- no puedo volver al departamento, el…

- bien nos quedamos aquí, y yo ire por tus cosas, pero primero obedéceme

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y aquí estoy afuera del edificio de Alice tranquilizándome por si me encuentro con ese… pues, aunque no lo crean mi hermanita me prohibió desquitar el coraje…

_FLASHBACK_

-Ire por tus cosas, esperame aquí…

- Emm… si lo vez… (lo que le esperaba al tipo)

- Le rompo la cara (¬¬9 dije apretando los punos)

- Noooo… por favor no, no lo dañes… yo…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y con tal de no verla llorar de nuevo le prometi contenerme… subi al elevador apretando las llaves en mi bolsillo… quería romper algo… mas bien a alguien, pero no podía hacer nada… al llegar al piso encontré a un rubio tirado junto a la puerta que no dejaba de tocar… con que cara se presenta despues del dano que hizo...

- Buscabas a alguien (dije molesto)

- Al… alice…

- No se que quieras pero será mejor que te vayas(dije al saltarlo para pasar al departamento)

- Yo… ne…necesito verla… necesito…

- Me importa un comino lo que tu necesites… solo te digo una cosa lárgate si no quieres que te saque a patadas

- Alice… alice por favor(comenzo a gritar como si ali estuviera dentro)

- aquí no tienes nada que hacer, lárgate…(trate de cerrar pero lo impidió)

- Debemos hablar… no es lo que cree yo… tengo que verla...

- Que vas a decirle, que no le mentiste, que no destrozaste sus ilusiones… que no estabas jugando con ella…

- No, no, eso no es verdad, yo la amo…

- La amas, amar es engañar… mentir, hacer llorar… pues te prohíbo que ames a ALICE, lárgate… (grite azotando la puerta en su cara)

- ALICE, ALICE POR FAVOR… DEBEMOS HABLAR… DEJAME EXPLICARTE… ALICE…

Demonios acaso no dejara de gritar… wow una idea… creo que juntarme con Bell´s trae sus beneficios…

- Administración…

(Contestaron del otro lado del telefono)

- Un hombre está armando un alboroto fuera de mi departamento…si, necesito que lo saquen… en verdad es molesto… gracias…

Bien solo queda esperar… por ahora a recoger las cosas de mi niña…

Al volver al hotel me encontré con una Alice mas parecida a la normal pero aun tenia la tristeza en su mirada, durante el tiempo que restaba para terminar su curso la acompañaba a cada lugar que iba, no la deje sola, tuvimos que arreglar varias cosas pero Ali pudo tener lo que se dice un mes tranquila, a escepcion de las pesadillas de algunas noches… Bella nos llamo para saber como estabamos y conseguimos convencerla que nos quedamos en el hotel por un problema de espacio en el departamento de Alice, que no era mentira del todo con eso de las creaciones de campanita, aunque Alice me convenció de no hablar por el momento me encargaría de hacerla entrar en razón para contárselo a Bella… despues de todo somos una familia y debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas…

_UN MES DESPUES_

- Al fin, smog… dulce smog… (dije al bajar del avión)

- Emmet, no seas payaso...

- que dices, acaso no ves que extrane mi contaminada ciudad (en todo momento trataba de hacerla reir)

- Vamos si solo fue un mes (ali ya se mostraba mas alegre pero se que solo era para no preocuparme mas)

- Fue una eternidad, jajaja… no, enserio es bueno volver con la familia…

- si, ya quiero ver a Tony, debe estar enorme y…

- ALICE, EMMET… (grito Bella al correr a nosotros…solo esperaba que su torpeza no se hiciera presente)

- BELL´S (nos abrazamos, de nuevo estábamos juntos… todos unidos)

- Bienvenidos… (saludo Aro que cargaba a nuestro pequeño)

- osho… ali… (se emociono el renacuajo, desde que comenzo a tratar de hablar nos apodo asi)

- pero mira que grande estas (lo abrace)

- Emmet si solo fue un mes… (bell´s y alice estaban tomadas de la mano riendo ante las caras que le hacia a mi sobrino)

- venga Alice es que tu no extrañaste a nuestro niño?

- Tony…(al fin salto donde tenia al niño, pero lo levante para que no alcanzara)

- no, no, no, Tony es mio…(dije divertido, mientras Tony reia en mis brazos)

- Emmet… Emmet, dejame verlo… venga, no seas malo… es que acaso no me quieres… (aquí venían los pucheros, obviamente la enana sabe manipular muy bien... :3)

Como siempre en casa nos esperaba una excelente bienvenida, llena de comida… Alice habia conseguido sonreir sin tener que fingir… estar en su ambiente le daba mas animos, además de tener a un pequeñin distrayéndola… Estabamos en plena celebración para la nueva disenadora de la familia cuando el sonido de mi celular me distrajo…

- Bueno… (conteste saliendo al recibidor)

- Donde te metiste, tengo mas de un mes buscándote, además que tu estúpida secretaria no…

- Irina, amor que bueno escucharte… tuve que viajar por asuntos de la empresa que sucede…

Irina es mi pareja desde hace 8 meses, la conoci en una fiesta de la empresa mientras trabajaba como animadora( modelo)… aunque Bella y Alice me dijeron que era una oportunista e interesada, me conquisto… despues de todo no soy de piedra y esa mujer es realmente hermosa… :P

- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente…

- dime…

- en persona… de verdad es importante (la escuche alterada)

- De acuerdo nos vemos mañana en mi oficina… ya es muy tarde y…

- bien, adiós…

Y sin mas me colgó, despues de todo veo que mi familia tiene razón y solo esta conmigo por las salidas y cosas que le pago… :( al fin deje la venda que me tenia cegado por una simple aventura...

**BELLA POV**

Desde que Emmet viajo tan repentinamente se que mis hermanos me ocultan algo, pero me lo contaran en el momento adecuado, confio en ellos y espero que no tengan ningún problema… Tony esta mas inquieto que antes… con decir que tiene la idea de que pronto tendrá una hermanita… por dios! eso no pasara… incluso a comenzado a ordenar sus juguetes mientras dice… "nena, nena… juga migo" si mi niño es muy inteligente para sus dos años 2 meses , aunque siempre trato de cumplirle cada deseo este será imposible… :(

**EMMET POV**

Durante la tarde-noche de ayer consegui convencer a Alice de hablarle a bella con la verdad, seguramente ahora mismo están hablando… lo cual me tiene algo preocupado, pero debo esperar para ver que sucede...

El haber estado fuera ocasiono que me abarrotara de trabajo en la oficina y desde que llegue esta mañana no he dejado de trabajar un solo minuto…

- señor Emmet (llamo mi secretaria) lo busca la señorita Denali (asi que si quiere hablar, nunca le ha gustado venir a la oficina)

- gracias Flora, hazla pasar… (en cuanto entro me acerque para besarla pero se retiro) que pasa?

- necesito dinero… (wow asi tan directa)

- que dices… por que habría de dártelo (dije molesto)

- porque tu estupidez puede provocar el fin de mi carrera...

- de que hablas?

- estoy embarazada… (embarazada? un bebe… voy a ser papa… papa….)

- QUE? (grite como estúpido dejándome caer en el sofá de mi oficina)

- si, lo se, es un maldito error… (wtf o0o9) no lo tendre… voy a abortar…

Esta loca si cree que la dejare cometer semejante estupidez…

- cuanto tiempo tienes? (me vio como si estuviera loco) de cuanto estas? (Repeti irritado)

- Tres meses… estoy en el limite, asi que dame lo que necesito y…

- NO ( dije seriamente)

- que? ( Se veia confundida)

- no te dare nada, no dejare que mates a mi hijo… no lo permitiré…

- quien te pidió permiso, solo dame lo que pido y… ( contesto tambien molesta)

- es mi hijo… yo tengo tanto derecho como tu de decidir (dije poniéndome frente a ella)

- no, TU NO HARAS NADA ( comenzo a gritar), es mi cuerpo y…

- ACASO ESTAS LOCA (grite enfadado) NO LO MATARAS (gruñi tomandola por los hombros), NO MATARAS A MI HIJO… NOOOO

- SUELTAME (volvio a gritar, provocando mas mi molestia)

- NO, NO LO HARAS, NO TE DEJARE… MI HIJO NACERA, NACERA…

- No, si no me das el dinero lo buscare por otro lado y… (eso acabo con mi paciencia)

- HE DICHO QUE NOOOO…

Ante mi ultimo grito vi como mis hermanas entraban asustadas en la oficina, en sus miradas note la preocupacion por mi...

**BELLA POV**

El ver bien a mis hermanos y estar juntos de nuevo fue en verdad maravilloso, aunque Alice se ve extrana como si la luz que siempre tenia se hubiera apagado... Me preocupa no saber que la tiene asi, hoy por la manana me sorprendio al estar lista antes que yo para ir a trabajar, papa habia organizado una salida para salir a montar con mi pequeño, lo que nos dejaba solos al venir a la empresa, no se si es por el tiempo alejados pero decidimos viajar juntos en el jeep de emmy...

Y aqui estoy aburriendome en mi oficina al no tener nada que hacer...

Toc...toc...toc

- adelante

- estas ocupada? (Pregunto alice asomando la cabeza)

- no, no, al contrario ya estoy aburrida( le sonrei al verla acercarse) que pasa?

- me gustaria contarte algo... :s

- claro Ali, sabes que para eso somos hermanas... No crees? (Le dije guiandola al sofa)

- ssi...

Respondio sentandose, se veia triste y nerviosa, nunca crei poder ver a alice asi...

- veras yo... Recuerdas a mi... Caballero?

Como no hacerlo si me habia hablado de el tan emocionada... Acaso habia sido capaz de danar a mi hermanita

- Te hizo dano? (La vi tensarse), ali que paso... Por favor cuentame... No me gusta verte asi...

- ya no soy una nina y aun asi cai, cai demasiado facil (formo una sonrisa que no dejo de ser una horrible mueca)

- ali... Yo...

- siempre pense que el amor era hermoso, lleno de felicidad y risas, pero como una tonta me deje llevar... (Comenzo a llorar, sin mas la abrace)

- No tienes que...

- quiero hacerlo (dijo acomodandose en el sofa sin soltar mis manos), debo sacar todo esto que me esta machacando el corazon... como sabes ese hombre se llama Jasper (asenti) Jasper Whitlok (la vi formar otra mueca al hablar) el... se aprovecho de mi enamoramiento, desde que nos conocimos me mintio(con cada palabra de ali odiaba mas a ese canalla), jamas fue lo que me hizo creer... sabes, yo crei que la felicidad habia tocado mi puerta, que alguien ademas de ustedes me amaba, que algun dia formariamos una familia, que... (Ya no aguanto mas el llanto... me sentia terrible al ver que mi hermanita tambien sufria por culpa de un hombre que no supo valorarla)

- Llora nena, saca todo el sufrimiento y despues, como el fenix renace de las cenizas...

Cuando se relajo retomo su relato y juro que quise matar al que habia causado esto... pero al saber su nombre, todas mis defensas cayeron, y llore, llore recordando el pasado... acompanando a Ali en un dolor que yo conocia tan bien...recordando lo que yo pase... cuando no habia mas lagrimas nos abrazamos como si no hubiera manana, mostrando asi nuestro apoyo y union con la otra... ya mas tranquilas acordamos no dejarnos vencer y luchar, luchar como siempre para vencer el miedo, la inseguridad pero sobre todo jamas, jamas mostrarnos debiles ante nadie... despues de todo no estabamos solas...

Con nuevas fuerzas y esperanza sonreimos juntas, sonreimos a la vida, a la felicidad... recordando que en este mundo los problemas son cosas que nos ayudan a crecer como personas... y asi, ya relajadas acordamos salir a comer, relajarnos, eso si aun debiamos pasar por nuestro osito de felpa... :) Ali decia que debia estar preocupado, pues el la habia convencido de contarme todo, que aunque si... fue algo duro, supe enfrentar y no dejarme vencer para apoyar a mi hermanita.

Salimos de mi oficina no sin antes llamar a mi padre para saber como estaban, me conto que mi nino era muy valiente e inteligente, pues sin miedo se habia acercado a los caballos y como un gran jinete habia querido aprender todo de inmediato, despues hable con mi nino que por la emocion hablo muy rapido que solo entendi que estaba encantado, colgue sabiendo que no los veria hasta la noche, Alice sonreia al verme emocionada por mi angelito, subimos al elevador para ir a la oficina de Emmet, en cuanto llegamos note una tension en al ambiente ademas de ver la cara de Flora, mi sonrisa desaparecio al escuchar gritos dentro de la oficina, Flora al ver la pregunta en mi mirada me informo que Emmet estaba con Irina, esa mujer que solo queria divertirse a costa de nuestro hermano, Alice quiso avazar pero lo evite, al parecer peleaban por dinero... nuestro oso al fin habia perdido la venda de los ojos...

- HE DICHO QUE NOOOO… (este grito fue lo ultimo que soporte y sin mas entre, Alice me siguio... solo queriamos ver que Emmet estuviera bien)

Emmet la tenia sujeta por los hombros y jamas lo habia visto en semejante situacion, jadeaba por la furia... su rostro mostraba un odio infinito pero en sus ojos habia tristeza, de no conocerlo le hubiera temido, mi hermano nos necesitaba... esta vez el pedia ayuda a gritos...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: miadharu28, conejoazul, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Serena Princesita Hale, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, carliita. pattinson. cullen , afroditacullen, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, perl rose swan, Ale74, supattinsondecullen, karla-cullen-hale, Isabella1809, kitigirl, .Cullen, Sol Meyer M. G. P, china lop32

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	6. Alla vamos Swan Cullen

FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES A TODAS AQUELLAS MUJERES QUE ADEMAS DE DARNOS EL REGALO DE LA VIDA, CUIDAN DE NOSOTROS SIEMPRE... LES DESEO UN DIA SUPER-MEGA ESPECIAL Y TAMBIEN PARA TODAS LAS MUJERES DE SU FAMILIA... FELICIDADES...

Holaaa... en verdad me encanta leer cada uno de sus comentarios, me da gusto saber que tantas personas me siguen y que mi historia es de su agrado...

**Sol Meyer M. G. P** Hola, si como ves aqui sigo y seguire hasta el fin... jeje bueno mil gracias por seguirme... :)

**afroditacullen** Pues lo de Alice si esta feo... pero ya sabes que el Karma siempre nos da sorpresas y con lo linda que es Alice... por otro lao lo de Emmet lo leeras en este capi

**Ale74** Pues nop no habra bebe con Alice, y nos es que Tony vea el futuro, pero cuando mi niña tenia 1 1/2 años y antes de que mi hermana supiera que estaba embarazada... mi mama decia que venia un bebe en camino, pues mi niña aparentaba cargar algo en su espalda y ademas siempre repartia sus juguetes en dos partes... ya sabes costumbres...

**china lop32** jeje.. gracias... es bueno saber que me siguen leyendo y los reviews me inspiran a continuar... :)

**conejoazul** jajaja... de verdad mil disculpas por el retraso... pero ya les comente que me gusta escribir cuando me llega la inspiracion y como en esta ocasion volvio a ser de esta historia... y espero que te guste el final del cap...

**angy21** Asi es, no saben lo que se pierden... pero ya pronto podras ver que sucede...

**NaChiKa Cullen** Hola, gracias y BIENVENIDA... es bueno encontrar nuevas opiniones acerca de la historia... nos vemos la prox...

**kitigirl** waaaa... en verdad lo siento... pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capi... para que vean que es cierto eso de que actualizo cuando llega la inspiracion... y te prometo un Edward Pov pronto... no se cuando pero de seguro habra...

**.Cullen** pues para que no esperen mas, aqui el nuevo capi... espero sus REVIEWS

**Serena Princesita Hale** gracias... seguire subiendo con mas animos con sus comentarios de felicitacion... las amo mil... xD

**Naddy L** BIENVENIDA...haaaaa... si la odio... Irina es... no puedo decirlo, una señorita descente no dice palabras altisonantes, por otro lado espero que la sororesa del final les agrade y pronto sepamos que sucedio en verdad...

* * *

_**ALLA VAMOS... SWAN... CULLEN... :)**_

**BELLA POV**

- HE DICHO QUE NOOOO… (Este grito fue lo último que soporte y sin más entre, Alice me siguió... solo queríamos ver que Emmet estuviera bien)

Emmet la tenia sujeta por los hombros y jamás lo había visto en semejante situación, jadeaba por la furia... su rostro mostraba un odio infinito pero en sus ojos había tristeza, de no conocerlo le hubiera temido, mi hermano nos necesitaba... esta vez el pedía ayuda a gritos...

- que pasa aquí (cuestiono Alice)

- Me quiere matar (respondió la muy...)

Emmet la soltó y vi como se movía tratando de regularizar su respiración, camine lentamente y Alice me siguió no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta...

- Emmet, hermano que paso...

- Esta, está embarazada... (Dijo con pesar, es que acaso no le gustaba la idea, si... es una mujerzuela pero... un bebe es una bendición) está embarazada y quiere abortar a mi hijo (oh dios esa mujer era, fue ahora que comprendí a mi hermano, si yo misma estaba furiosa)

- es mi cuerpo y hare lo que quiera (Irina trato de salir pero Alice la detuvo)

- no te irás hasta que terminemos de hablar (la duende podía ser pequeña pero tenía una presencia...)

- oh no, ni creas que permitiremos esa locura... (Hable molesta)

- ustedes no son nadie, yo hare lo que quiera... (Dijo viéndome enojada)

Emmet se había dejado caer en una silla, estaba derrotado, jamás creí que el gran oso pudiera estar así, no podía dejarlo solo y conociendo a esta mujer había una forma de convencerla... Me gire para enfrentarla

- cuanto quieres? (Emmy levanto la mirada sin entender, Alice asintió al comprenderme...) Cuanto quieres para tener al bebe? (Vi como sonreía ante mi pregunta, pero al parecer era más ?+##* de lo que creía)

- no me importa el dinero (seguro se mordió la lengua), es mi trabajo lo que...

- oh querida (la interrumpió Ali), te aseguro que ni eso tendrás si cometes semejante estupidez... (Irina la vio con temor pero no perdió su pose)

- estás loca si crees que me...

- solo te advierto que no conoces el poder de la familia, además de mis relaciones con los grandes diseñadores y casas de modelaje (Alice estaba en su mundo y sería capaz de dejarla sin nada)

Emmet aun no reaccionaba del todo pero pude ver en su mirada el agradecimiento por esto...

- es tu última oportunidad (aun se veía altanera), cuanto quieres por darnos al niño? (Era lo mejor, junto a ella el pequeñín no podría ser feliz... Si se que el mejor lugar de un bebe es junto a su madre, pero Irina no tiene ni rastro de instinto materno)

- lo tendré (respondió furiosa), pero Emmet se casara conmigo, me darán todo lo que yo pida y... (Ahora se creía en condiciones de negociar, Emmet empezó a gruñir, me apoye en su hombro para tranquilizarlo)

Esta mujer era más que una oportunista, primero esta tan preocupada por su trabajo que no quiere dinero y después nada tonta quiere amarrar a mi hermano, después de todo quien querría perder la oportunidad de atrapar a un Vulturi... porque si, para todo el mundo nosotros somos Vulturi

- me parece que no comprendes (hable nuevamente), perdiste cualquier consideración en cuanto quisiste matar al bebe... todo será con nuestras reglas

- entonces no habrá trato (dijo insegura)

- bien, despídete de todo pues, hoy mismo quedaras... (Vi el miedo en sus ojos, me sentí mal pero recordé que no merecía ni un poco de compasión por haber querido matar a un pedacito de sol)

- NO (grito), aceptare lo que me pidan... después de todo esto (señalo su vientre) no es más que un estorbo y un maldito error (Emmet gruño nuevamente y trato de levantarse, por supuesto lo evite)

- bien te diré las condiciones (dije cortante) por los siguientes meses te quedaras en la mansión, un medico de nuestra confianza se encargara de tu estado, cuando el bebe nazca podrás salir de nuestras vidas, nos firmaras todos los derechos, te alejaras de nuestra familia y nunca, nunca volverás a buscarnos... (La tipa asintió a todo sin pensar siquiera) nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los gastos durante el embarazo y al final recibirás una cuantiosa cantidad... (La vi sonreír ante lo último, no es más que una...)

- de acuerdo... pero debo arreglar mi trabajo y... (Se veía temerosa de lo que diríamos, pero eso había buscado con su actitud... jamás permitiríamos semejante acto)

- yo me encargare de eso, diremos que serás mi modelo exclusiva, en un futuro eso te vendrá excelente (acorto Alice) será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

De inmediato llame al abogado de la empresa, un gran amigo de mi padre, Irina se había sentado en el sillón como si nada pasara (miraba sus unas pareciendo lo más interesante del mundo), mientras Ali tomaba mi lugar junto a Emmet, salí de la oficina y le dije a Flora que podía marcharse, espere al licenciado que se mostro comprensivo ante los sucesos y me pidió cada una de las condiciones para comenzar a redactar el contrato, el agrego una que otra nota extra para evitar problemas futuros... media hora después estábamos de regreso con el contrato listo, Emmet nos recibió con una media sonrisa mientras Irina me veía altanera pero sabiéndose derrotada, después de todo las negociaciones son mi vida y no podía perder en esta situación tan importante, firmamos en común acuerdo, vi como sonreía al ver la cantidad y eso volvió a enfurecerme, solo me contenía para no complicar todo...

**EMMET POV**

Al fin puedo decir que se cuan doloroso es vivir con el corazón roto, no por lo que Irina me había hecho sino por lo que planeaba hacer con mi pequeña princesita, para mi fortuna mis hermanas estuvieron ahí para mi, apoyándome y luchando contra esa bruja que al fin saldrá de nuestras vidas, no saben las veces que tuve que contenerme para no... esa mujer saca lo peor de mi, y para empeorar todo ni siquiera pudo cuidar de mi hija por 9 meses, así es la pequeña EMMA (así se llama mi pedacito de sol) ha nacido con solo 7 meses así que como precaución ha tenido que estar un mes en la incubadora.

El parto no fue largo al ser una cesárea, aunque...

_FLASHBACK_

Mi niña venia con el cordón en el cuello y debían intervenir de inmediato, pero como era de esperarse Irina comenzó con sus berrinches, que si le iba a quedar una cicatriz, que su trabajo, que su cuerpo... Fue tanta mi angustia que no supe cómo fue que Bella la convenció para llevar a cabo la cesárea, obviamente tenía que estar dentro para recibir a mi hija por lo que el doctor me mando vestir la ropa necesaria, lo que no esperaba era ver a Bella vestida para entrar conmigo, mi hermana tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo.

- todo saldrá bien (me dijo sonriendo, mi angustia paso a segundo plano al saber que Bella tenia razón, hoy conocería a mi niña)

- gracias (alcance a modular)

- Alice dice que su sobrina no puede vestir cualquier cosa (sonrió mostrándome un hermoso conjunto rosa que gritaba a kilómetros ser de diseñador, pero que esperar del duende de la moda)

En la sala habían iniciado la operación, sin pensar me acerque al anestesiado cuerpo de Irina, me despedí mentalmente de ella deseándole ningún mal, después de todo siempre supe cómo era... mas me lamente al pensar que mi niña crecería sin una madre pero al sentir a mi hermana a mi lado sonreí recordando que no seria así, mi niña tendría su padre que siempre luchara por verla feliz, un consentidor abuelo, un hermano mayor regalón e inquieto y dos tías que serian su imagen maternal,, en Bella vería a la madre dulce, amorosa y maternal, mientras Alice seria la mama alocada, divertida y compradora compulsiva(espero que mi niña no sea como ella)

Abandone mis pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido más maravilloso que un padre puede presenciar, el primer grito de vida de mi princesa, vi como las enfermeras comenzaban a lavarla y después el pediatra la revisaba, sin mas comencé a acercarme sabía que no la tendría conmigo, pues debían llevarla a la incubadora... al verme, el doctor me permitió cargarla, ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, tener a un pedacito de sol en mis brazos fue maravilloso, Emma era mi hija y a pesar de las palabras de Irina siempre lo seria...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Emmet anda date prisa (me dijo una sonriente Alice que poco a poco ha recuperado su vivacidad)

- ya voy, ya voy es solo que no puedo dejar de verla (dije sin dejar de ver a mi hija a través del cristal)

- Lo sé, es hermosa pero Bella te espera para firmar los documentos

Hoy después de todo un mes entrando y saliendo del hospital podría llevarme a mi princesa a casa, aun no podía creer que esa pequeñita fuera mía... Emma era mi vida y daría todo por ella...

**ALICE POV**

Que puedo decir, todo lo que paso con... digamos que había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, pero hablar con Bella me vino excelente al fin no había secretos y estábamos juntos de nuevo, aunque en ese momento lo único que veíamos era como ayudar a Emmet, después de todo esa mujer solo buscaba una cosa y esa fue nuestra estrategia a seguir, nunca imagine que existiera una mujer como ella, capaz de matar a un angelito... Mientras vivió en la mansión todo era problemas, siempre exigiendo y gritando a los empleados, cuando ella sabía que no era nadie... incluso cuando inicio con las contracciones llegamos a pensar que era otro de sus teatros... por suerte la pequeña Emma Mackarty Vulturi (o si también era una Vulturi) nació sin más problemas que solo ser sietemesina...y hoy después de un mes saldría del hospital, al igual que su... esa mujer que hoy desaparecerá de nuestras vidas, al fin se cumplía la ultima clausula del contrato y a partir de hoy no la veríamos mas.

Me costó un rato convencer a Emmet de alejarse de los cuneros para poder abandonar finalmente el hospital, esta última semana me encargue de revisar que todo lo relacionado con Emma fuera perfecto, su habitación era digna de una princesa, obvio todo estuvo a mi cargo.

Las compras fueron maravillosas, cada cosa ya tenía un lugar en el cuarto de la princesa, se podría decir que todo parecía un sueno. :)

**BELLA POV**

Aun no me creo todo esto, hoy finalmente nos librábamos de Irina, creerán que ni siquiera quiso conocer a Emma. Al fin se cumplía la ultima clausula, después de todo había sido tratada como una reina en el hospital, esa mujer había aprovechado cada oportunidad para aumentar el daño en mi hermano que solo se contenía por su pequeña, incluso Aro había llegado al final de su paciencia cuando Irina se atrevió a insinuar que el bebe no era de mi hermano, vi a mi padre cambiar de colores, pero aunque así fuera ya todos amábamos a ese pequeño ser y sin importar nada ya era una Vulturi.

Estar de nuevo dentro de una sala de partos me trajo recuerdos del nacimiento de Tony, y juro que estuve a punto de ahorcar a Irina cuando empezó a negarse a tener a mi sobrina, sin más me acerque y le susurre algunos puntos del contrato, sobre todo lo de hacerle la vida imposible... si, puede sonar cruel pero la vida de una princesa estaba en peligro...

Emmet estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se escucho el llanto de Emma, verlo cargarla fue el premio que esperaba de haber hecho todo lo del contrato, después de todo el sufrimiento la familia volvía a crecer.

Ahora me encontraba preparando todo para el alta de Emma e Irina, de la ultima me encargaba de ocultar cualquier indicio sobre su embarazo como estaba estipulado en el contrato, borraríamos cualquier dato (bueno solo los estaba ocultando en caso de ser necesarios en un futuro, es una suerte que los Vulturi seamos socios en el hospital, después de todo Aro siempre ha sabido moverse en el mundo, invirtiendo en demasiados proyectos, empresas, e industrias del servicio...).

Para todo el mundo Irina había estado trabajando para MV (Moda Vulturi, obviamente un área creada por Alice), la pequeña duende había aprovechado para sacar su marca de ropa, siendo la diseñadora Allie Vulturi todo bajo VULTURI COMPANY, según ella para tener mayor reconocimiento pero yo sabía que era para evitar que alguien la ubicara bajo su nombre real, pero cuando la confronte solo negó todo.

**ARO POV**

Desde que Isabella llego a nuestras vidas todo cambio, deje de sentirme solo y pude conocer lo que es ser padre, además que mi hija me regalo la gracia de ser abuelo de un niño encantador.

Desde que mi amada Sulpicia murió nada me daba energías para vivir; si, tenía a la pequeña Alice pero a pesar de todo mi niña tiene a sus padres, con Emmet nunca había sido tan cercano pues no me había dado el tiempo para conocerlo, Bella ilumino mi vida desde que me salvo de ser aperitivo de esos tiburones empresariales, me honra decir que hoy en día es mi hija, tiene un don para todo lo que hace y siempre cumple lo que se propone, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su instinto maternal y de protección por todas las personas, me recuerda tanto a mi bella esposa, que a pesar de haber tenido un hermoso corazón no venció ese tumor... Así es, Sulpicia perdió la batalla contra un tumor cerebral, mi amada no soporto la operación... aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras, pidiéndome no dejarme vencer y disfrutar mi vida en su nombre u_u

Y así a sido, siempre he luchado con diversas organizaciones para ayudar a los necesitados, trabajando en la compañía pero sobre todo disfrutando de vivir... Jamás creí volver a sonreír de corazón, pero sucedió cuando mi hija me llamo PAPA, fue maravilloso escuchar esas palabras, Bella le dio luz a mi vida y la de sus hermanos (Alice y Emmet) hoy puedo decir que mi amada Sulpicia no pudo enviarme a un ángel mejor :)

Puedo decir que soy realmente feliz por tener una familia tan hermosa contando por supuesto a la pequeña Emma de 6 meses, oh si la familia aumento con esa hermosa nena, Tony está encantado con su hermanita, mi nieto se autoproclamo su hermano oficial desde que 5 meses atrás Emma llego del hospital, mis hijas han sabido ayudar a Emmet en todo y la princesa está creciendo en un hermoso ambiente, Alice incluso comenzó con la línea de niños en Moda Vulturi... Así es la duende a caído en los encantos de sus sobrinos, Emmet por su parte paso a ser el oso de felpa de los peques: siendo el caballo y compañero de juegos de Tony a lo que le agregamos la cara que pone con cada carita o puchero de su solecito... ;), debo decir que yo también me he dejado llevar y siempre termino haciendo lo que mi nieto me dice, al parecer solo Isabella ha sabido comportarse y a pesar de amar tanto a los pequeños nunca pierde el estilo de madre perfecta que tiene ( si perfecta es exagerar pero para mí es así).

Como ven todo ha ido de maravillas, la empresa a viento en popa, los chicos han sabido manejarla, Alice a pesar de haber creado el área de modas no abandono sus funciones en el área de estructuración, Emmet seguía trabajando como director del área administrativa-industrial y mi Bella había comenzado a fungir como vicepresidenta de la empresa además de ser directora de inversiones.

**BELLA POV**

Wow cómo pasa el tiempo, 5 meses han pasado desde que nuestra vida volvió a la tranquilidad, olvidando claro los gritos de Alice, las bromas de Emmet, las travesuras de mi hijo, los encubrimientos del abue Aro, y los balbuceos de Emma. Oh si al fin podíamos disfrutar de nuestra familia, a Tony la fascinaba jugar con su hermanita (así es después de todo si tenía una hermanita), Emmet aprendió a cuidar de su princesa, con nuestro apoyo todo ha salido muy bien, Aro como siempre disfrutando de sus nietos (abuelo consentidor), Alice ha comenzado una nueva línea de ropa y obviamente sus primeros modelos y musos fueron los peques de la casa, y yo como siempre disfrutando de mi familia y trabajando en la empresa.

Hace unos días me entere de una noticia que esperaba hace tiempo, el gran Imperio Swan comenzaba a decaer y estaba en búsqueda de nuevos inversionistas, cuando le conté a mi padre solo me dijo que era momento de volver y enfrentar el pasado, mi cara debió mostrar mi temor pues me abrazo diciendo que tenía una hija fuerte que sabría mostrar lo que perdieron todos los que me hicieron daño. Así que oficialmente iniciamos a invertir en la bolsa sobre Industrias Swan, según Aro el primer paso sería mostrarles lo que perdieron por tratarme de ese modo,

- cómo va la bolsa (pregunto mi padre)

Mi pequeño Tony no sabía de qué hablábamos, solo jugaba en los brazos del abuelo.

- bien, ya tenemos un 30% de las acciones, intente comprar mas pero... (Aro dejo los juegos y se enfoco en mí) Al parecer como están vendiendo el 60% de la empresa no quieren perder el titulo de accionistas mayoritarios

- abuuu... dame mano

- obviamente no lo dejaras así (hablo retomando las manos de mi hijo)

Mi hijo jamás ha sido inquieto y sabe que cuando estamos en el despacho no debe hacer ruido, eso sí siempre le ha gustado estar en la oficina, quizás sea porque ha sido su segundo hogar debido a mi trabajo, obviamente lo primero es la familia y todos pensamos igual...

- así es (respondí sonriendo, mientras acomodaba el despeinado cabello de mi hijo)

-mami, no, Tony guapo así (me dijo sonriendo)

- si amor, eres todo un ángel...

- y que tienes planeado, sabes que cuentas conmigo

- lo sé :), comprare las demás acciones bajo el nombre de compañías que nadie sabe que son nuestras, así podremos ser accionistas mayoritarios y...

- aprovechar eso para ampliar nuestro capital... (Completo papa)

- sí, además como dices es momento de enfrentar el pasado y he pensado crear una sucursal en Estados Unidos (Aro quedo tan sorprendido que se puso de pie sin soltar a Tony)

- lo dices en serio (me veía emocionado, mientras ni hijo reía)

- si, después de todo mi familia está conmigo

Sin más tenia a mi padre abrazándome, Tony sonreía entre nuestros cuerpos, realmente no sé lo que me espera por esta decisión pero lo enfrentare con la cabeza en alto.

- estoy orgulloso, todo irá bien, creo que debemos comenzar a buscar donde serán las oficinas y...

- padre tranquilo, ya me encargare de eso, por el momento creo que debo hablar con mis hermanos, no sé si ellos...

- estarán con nosotros ya lo veras, como tu veras lo de la empresa yo me encargare de la casa en los Ángeles (escuchar esa ciudad me dejo muda pero recordé que no estaba sola) creo que Alice y yo nos adelantaremos para decorar y renovar el lugar y...

- papa creo que primero debemos comprar una casa y después...

- ya lo he hecho, hace 2 anos que tengo la casa perfecta y...

- lo tenias planeado?

- no, pero si no se presentaba la oportunidad ya vería como convencerte para viajar y... (Trato de excusarse mientras intentaba ocultarse tras mi angelito)

- oh papa eres el mejor (volví a abrazarlo) como dices en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo y me alegra que estés a mi lado

- siempre, siempre estaré contigo... Bueno tengo que hacer unas llamadas para tener listo el jet, en la cena hablaremos con los chicos (fue así como salió del despacho aun con Tony en sus brazos)

Durante el resto de la tarde me dedique a buscar las mejores opciones para conseguir esas acciones, además que debía buscar el lugar perfecto para la nueva cede Vulturi… Aro y Tony habían pasado una tarde abue-nieto mientras Angela(la nana de Emma) cuidaba de mi sobrina… Alice con eso de la nueva línea de ropa se pasaba muchas tardes fuera mientras Emmet era el encargado de verificar que todo estuviera perfecto en la empresa… con el pasar de las horas mis nervios aumentaban sobre que es lo que opinarían mis hermanos sobre el viaje a mi pasado…

La cena paso tranquila, despues de todo mis hermanos no hicieron mas que darme muestras de su apoyo y confirmarme que siempre estarían conmigo, Emmet dijo que estaría encantado de patear el trasero de los Americanos, mientras Alice a pesar de saber que eso significaba que tambien debía enfrentar sus problemas decidió que juntos superaríamos cualquier cosa… Tony jugueteaba con Emma mientras Aro les decía que la pasarían genial…

Los meses pasaron rápido entre preparativos y peleas sobre que hacer antes de viajar, Alice y Aro se habían ido un mes atrás, como mi padre habia dicho debían verificar que todo estaba perfecto y obviamente mi hermana se encargaría de remodelar todo lo que no fuera de su gusto, además de adaptar la nueva casa a nuestras necesidades, obviamente la habitación perfecta para cada uno, un estudio-despacho para los asuntos de la empresa, excelente equipo tecnológico, una estancia para los peques y sobre todo enormes armarios al estilo Alice…

Hoy era el dia, me tocaba viajar con los niños y Angela… se suponía que mi hermano viajaría con nosotras pero algunos inconvenientes en la empresa atrasaron su viaje, le ofreci solucionarlo juntos pero como siempre me convenció diciendo que debía aprovechar el tiempo que tendría libre con los niños, Emmet estuvo casi 3 horas despidiéndose de su princesita y de Tony… y aquí estoy sobre el jet de Vulturi Company esperando que salga el vuelo

Asi que no puedo decir nada mas que ¡Alla vamos Los Angeles… Swan y Cullen! esperen a una renovada Isabella

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: miadharu28, conejoazul, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, Serena Princesita Hale, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, carliita. pattinson. cullen , afroditacullen, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, perl rose swan, Ale74, supattinsondecullen, karla-cullen-hale, Isabella1809, kitigirl, .Cullen, Sol Meyer M. G. P, china lop32, NaChiKa Cullen, Naddy L

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**- star love -**


	7. Nuevo hogar

Hola como siempre disculpandome por el retraso pero a mi defensa os digo que encontre un trabajo x las vacaciones y apenas tengo tiempo para mi... incluso ahorita estoy aprovechando mi hora de almuerzo para no dejaros abandonadas por mucho tiempo... sin mas les agradezco seguir leyendo mis locuras...

**CaroBereCullen** Asi es finalmente encontro la fuerza para enfrentarse al pasado y pues... aver que pasa...

**Ale74** me da gusto que los personajes te agraden... y estoy deacuerdo conigo... Bella les demostrara de que esta hecha y ten por seguro que los Swan pagaran... creo que su ego sufrira bastante... por otro lado ya veremos el porque Bella se alejo de los Cullen y sobre Jasper aun no se que estilo darle a su relacion con Alice... pero trabajare para darles una buena trama... :)

**Sol Meyer M. G. P.** gracias, yo tambien deseaba ahorcar a Irina pero como ven los Vulturi actuaron de la mejor forma... Bella siempre protegiendo a su familia... y ya veremos que sucede con Emma y Emmet

**conejoazul**, jeje... hola de nuevo si se que tardo pero me da gusto saber que lo que subo os agrada... y yo tambien creo que los Swan de merecen algo fuerte, pero no se bien como sera lo de los Cullen

**afroditacullen**, tanks... debo decir que yotambien suelo llorar con algunas historias y es un verdadero placer escribir para vosotras... oh... si Bella les hara ver lo que perdieron

**NaChiKa Cullen**, si Emma quedo perfecto, aunque debo decir que tenia varias opciones como: Catherine, Liliana y Alexandra... y pues con respecto a Aro fue una forma de mostarrles el porque es como es...

**china lop32**, mil gracias por tu comentario... y no grites que a veces es perjudicial para la garaganta... jejeje... espero que te guste este capi...

**Ayla Hale Cullen**, **BIENVENIDA**...amm... ¿gracias? y de verdad espero seguir leyendote en los siguientes capis... aver que tal os parece este... :)

**miadharu28**, gracias por seguir conmigo... es bueno ver que la historia os sigue gustando :3

**Serena Princesita Hale**, jejeje... Charlie sufrira y creo que estamos en la misma estacion... Bella sera como te imaginas y mostrara que es toda una Vulturi...

**Ariiez Cullen**, **BIENVENIDA**...si aqui de vuelta con un nuevo capi... y ya veremos que psa con los Cullen...

* * *

**NUEVO HOGAR**

**BELLA POV**

El vuelo fue tranquilo (obvio si las aeromozas estaban al pendiente de cada movimiento nuestro), en cuanto tuvo oportunidad mi hijo soltó su cinturón para ir donde Emma, aproveche que Ángela cuidaba de ellos para seguir trabajando en la bolsa pues había tenido algunas dificultades para conseguir el resto de las acciones, al parecer había otra compañía tan interesada como yo en comprarlas, ya tenía en mis manos el 55% pero había perdido el 5% restante ante Cull Company... Por más que aumente mi oferta ellos vencieron, algo me dice que eso me traerá problemas y me ha dejado confundida, solo espero que no sea así...

El jet aterrizo por la tarde, Alice me informo que debíamos ser cuidadosos pues al parecer se había corrido la voz sobre el arribo de la familia Vulturi... no sabían que ellos había llegado un mes atrás, y debido a que aun no sabíamos como seria el reencuentro debíamos actuar con pericia... así que nos toco salir por las puertas de servicio, donde obviamente nos esperaban Aro y la duende :)

- abuuue... (Gritaba Tony en mis brazos) abuuue...

Mi padre se veía igual de emocionado así que no pude hacer nada más que bajar a Tony y verlo correr al encuentro de su abuelo...

- campeón... (Saludo mi padre elevándolo en el aire) pero mira que grande estas

- Tony ya es niño gande, Tony cuida Emma (dijo orgulloso mi hijo)

- oh sí, mi nieto ya es todo un adulto (decía Aro siguiendo las ocurrencias de mi hijo)

- Bellaaaa... (Genial me había olvidado de Ali)

- hola Alice (creo que no lo gusto mi saludo)

- :( hola? Solo hola, después de no verme un mes (puso su carita)

- Ali ya hemos pasado por esto, sabes que te extrañe mucho y...

- Bellieeee... (Grito de nuevo soltando a mi cuello)

- Allieee (salude "emocionada")

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos intercambiándonos para saludarnos, pero con solo escuchar que el príncipe tenía hambre Alice movilizo a todos para volver a casa, en la camioneta papa me pregunto que había retrasado a Emmet, cuando le explique que había sido algo de último momento acordamos llamar a mi hermano lo más pronto posible...

La nueva casa, perdón! La nueva mansión, si mansión pues era enorme (en mi perfil)... tenía todo lo que necesitamos y mucho más, me encanto el estudio y el salón de juegos, Tony estaba fascinado con su habitación que estaba decorada de una forma única, de alguna manera Alice había conseguido unificar cada una de sus películas favoritas (cars, toy story, buscando a nemo, monsters inc., walle y kunfu-panda), había imágenes, juguetes, peluches, sabanas, cojines, cortinas de cada personaje, mi hijo no paraba de saltar y gritar

- y aun falta esto (dijo Alice antes de abrir uno de los muebles y dejarnos ver una hermosa colección de todas las películas infantiles de Disney)

- aaaaaaa... (Wow si que impresiono a Tony) mira mami, mira...

Ok, al fin libre después de estar una hora tratando de relajar a mi hijo y bajarle un poco la hiperactividad... Ángela ya se había instalado junto a la habitación de Emma que era un hermoso mundo de princesas, con colores pastel...

Decidí dejar de ver las demás habitaciones y entrar a la mía, esta vez mi hermanita se lucio... mi habitación era perfecta, las paredes color lila encajaban perfectamente con los muebles color caoba, el baño era grande y espacioso(oh si contaba con bañera y tina), pude ver que en el escritorio además de el equipo de computo había infinidad de fotos familiares, también tenía un centro de entretenimiento con mis películas favoritas y mis discos personales y qué decir del gigantesco librero que cubría una pared a excepción del espacio de una puerta que supuse seria el vestuario, y en efecto esa puerta conducía a mi terror personal ropa personalizada y elegida por Alice :S oh si solo esa duende tendría casi lleno un cuarto lleno de ropa, zapatos, bolsos y accesorios)

Cada uno tenía su espacio, después de darme un baño y cambiarme salí en busca de mi niño pero al parecer el viaje lo agoto y se había dormido sobre sus peluches mientras veía una película, me encargue de cambiarlo y arroparlo para después salir sin hacer ruido.

Allie estaba en lo que supuse era su cuarto de diseño, le di las gracias y continúe mi camino, Ángela estaba alimentando a Emma que apenas y se movía para tomar su mamila, hoy los peques de la casa se dormirían temprano... Sin nada más que hacer baje a buscar a mi padre, aun debíamos hablar con Emmet

- y... Te gusto la casa (dijo papa en cuanto entre al despacho... nuestro lugar de trabajo en casa)

- me encanto, se ve que Alice supo aprovechar sus conocimientos (no olviden que Allie es arquitecta especializada en diseño de interiores)

- y que lo digas, tenia al pobre arquitecto vuelto loco, además que por poco ataca a un decorador que dijo que el rojo era el nuevo rosa... Dios fue horrible (dijo haciendo gestos muy divertidos)

- jajaja... Ya me imagino, y dime como van las cosas aquí

- muy bien, el edificio que elegiste es perfecto, solo se le debían dar algunos retoques pero quedo perfecto

- te dije que estaría bien, y has sabido algo de...

- no, aun no hemos iniciado actividades en la empresa aunque te aseguro que ya debe saber que nosotros compramos las acciones (me dio una media sonrisa)

- solo una parte (papa me miro extrañado), había alguien que también las quería, fue realmente difícil obtenerlas

- y entonces cuanto tenemos?

- el 55%, aun así somos los accionistas mayoritarios

- veras que todo irá bien, si gustas mañana comenzamos a trabajar

- de hecho, me gustaría disfrutar de unos días familiares, que te parece si iniciamos el próximo lunes

- entonces que haremos los próximos 4 días señorita

- solo disfrutar, disfrutar de la vida y aprovecharla

- esa es mi hija (comento abrazándome), aun nos falta llamar a Emmet

- si hagámoslo...

**EMMET POV**

Hace apenas unos minutos que me despedí de mi familia y ya los extraño, Emma parecía saber que no me iría con ellos puesto que no quería dejar mis brazos, durante al menos 2 horas estuve jugando con ellos, mientras veía a Bella y Ángela caminar de un lado a otro guardando las ultimas cosas de los peques... hice que mi sobrino se comprometiera a cuidar de mi princesa (si soy un papa sobreprotector, y qué?)

Al viaje al aeropuerto Emma no paraba de llorar y apretarse a mi pecho, Bella me tranquilizo diciendo que mi niña sentía que estaríamos alejados por un tiempo... El dejar a Emma en brazos de Ángela fue difícil...

Con solo ver el Jet despegar regrese a la salida donde Franco (el chofer) me esperaba, Bella me había prohibido manejar por mi estado emocional, pero es que no entendía que desde que nació no me había alejado de mi niña, jejeje creo que por eso tenía chofer

En la oficina me esperaban Laurent Gardell y James Whiterhall el presidente y vicepresidente de esta sede (obviamente recién nombrados). Laurent siempre ha sido un hombre de confianza para Aro y James había sido la mano derecha de Bella en inversiones, ambos hacían un buen equipo, después de todo James era el marido de Victoria la hija de Laurent.

- buenos días señor (wow aun me suena raro que me digan así)

- buenos días, cual es la urgencia que no quisieron contarnos por teléfono

- estuve revisando los estados financieros como la señorita Isabella pidió y... (James se veía preocupado)

- que paso?

- James encontró algunas irregularidades (comento Laurent)

- qué tipo de irregularidades

- al parecer aprovechando el viaje de la familia alguien empezó a desviar fondos

- que tan grandes (vaya jamás creí que alguien traicionara la confianza Vulturi)

- son invisibles, pero al haber trabajado con la señorita Vulturi aprendí su forma de revisarlos y... no han sido tontos han tomado un poco de todos lados (se veía que James sabia de lo que hablaba, creo que no pudieron elegir mejores encargados)

- se puede rastrear al culpable

- sí, de hecho ya lo tengo identificado, solo que no sabíamos como actuar sin darle oportunidad de huir

- quiero ver los informes, también me gustaría estudiar los documentos laborales del culpable, busquen cualquier cosa que se nos pudiera haber pasado anteriormente, pero no levanten sospechas

- así se hará, la información está en el sobre gris y ya estamos trabajando en los informes, además un grupo de confianza está revisando cualquier indicio de irregularidad en la contabilidad (creo que James se merece un aumento)

- por otro lado, Jane esta encargándose de vigilar al culpable

- cuál es su nombre?

- Nicolei Fursen, tiene una antigüedad de 4 anos, al parecer tiene deudas de juego, es soltero y lleva un estilo de vida demasiado alto para el sueldo de verificador contable

- quiero que terminen de reunir las pruebas, busquen al menos en los pasados 5 años, esta noche ninguno dormirán esto se debe arreglar mañana mismo

- si señor, James pide a Lucila que prepare café

No puedo creerlo, esto jamás había pasado, creo que Bella se molestara cuando lo sepa... Lamentara haberse ido, creo estará bien no contarle aun... Al menos hasta que llamen.

**BELLA POV**

Al parecer Emmet estaba demasiado ocupada pues Flora demoro casi 15 minutos en poder encontrar la línea de llamada en donde se encontraba

- hola Bell's (saludo como siempre, pero lo conozco demasiado bien)

- hola Emmy, habla y dinos que va mal (dije encendiendo el altavoz)

- yo, esto... veras, saben, escogieron muy buenos encargados, James y Laurent son...

- Emmet, cuéntame o soy capaz de tomar el Jet para volar de regreso y...

- ok, ok, recuerdas que antes de irte le pediste a James revisar el estado de la compañía

- sí, eso fue para que tuviera una buena base en su administración y... (Oh por dios) que descubrió?

- vamos Bella, como lo haces?

- Emmet deja de darle vueltas

- está bien, James encontró una desviación de fondos realmente invisible para cualquier auditor, al parecer supieron mover de todas partes (como pudo suceder, la gente de VULTURI COMPANY jamás había traicionado a mi padre, Aro no lo creía)

- dime que podremos atrapar al culpable (hablo mi padre, se veía decepcionado)

- sí, de hecho ya lo tenemos ubicado, sabremos cualquier operación que haga, un movimiento en falso y lo atrapamos.

- necesitas ayuda? (No me podía quedar como si nada)

- no hermanita, pero me gustaría que ustedes constituyeran la que será la denuncia, Flora les enviara los datos del culpable y toda la información que se reunió.

- la esperamos entonces (dijo papa antes de comenzar a encender el equipo de trabajo)

- sí, enseguida la tendrán, y bella confía en mi, te aseguro que mañana mismo el culpable estará frente a las autoridades

- sí, veo que hoy tu tampoco dormirás

- pues no, pero no estoy solo, Laurent y James han movilizado a sus trabajadores de confianza

- ok, entonces más tarde hablamos

- por supuesto, hasta luego Bell's, Aro

- chao hijo (mi padre ya se encontraba leyendo algunos libros sobre fraudes y esas cosas)

- bye, y Emmet, cuídate

- lo hare hermanita, saluda a mis pequeños y a la duende

Tan solo recibir la información que Emmet prometió nos pusimos a trabajar, Aro necesito leer dos veces el informe para. Terminar de creer que alguien estuviera inconforme con su paga como para robarle, trabajamos en la presentación de la denuncia, después de todo Nicolei Fursen tenía antecedentes en problemas por el juego, información que desconocíamos, siempre nos hemos identificado por tener una buena relación y comunicación con nuestros empleados no sabemos cómo pasamos por alto esto, mas siendo un verificador contable.

Aro me ayudo mucho y en menos de 2 horas ya teníamos el documento terminado, llamamos a Emmet y le enviamos un fax y un correo (para cualquier modificación), pese a que nos pidió que fuéramos a dormir hasta que nos llamara, no podríamos hacerlo sin estar seguros que lo habían atrapado. Justo a las 6 de la mañana, Emmy nos informo que todo estaba arreglado, Fursen había sido detenido cuando trataba de desviar nuevos fondos (solo que esta vez el sistema no se lo permitió), había argumentado que la familia le había ordenado hacerlo y cuando vio entrar a mi hermano se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

Alice que se había enterado cuando bajo para mandarnos a dormir (siempre lo hacía, pues en ocasiones podíamos olvidarnos del tiempo) nos había mantenido despiertos con café (ella estaba tan nerviosa como nosotros), le indico a Emmet que debía ir a dormir un poco y después no se de que manera lo convenció de ir en su nombre a verificar que sus proveedores enviaran su pedido desde Francia (oh si Emmy debía volar a Francia antes de volar a nuestro nuevo hogar)

Papa y yo recogíamos todo para iniciar el nuevo día pero Allie siempre termina ganando y nos envío a dormir un poco también, nos recordó que Tony nos traería de un lado otro así que necesitaríamos recargar fuerzas.

**EMMET POV**

Finalmente habíamos solucionado el problema, Laurent y James serian los encargados de continuar con la demanda, ya había hecho mi parte como representante de la familia, me dio gusto escuchar a Bella y Aro felicitarme, aunque no sé cómo fue que termine hablando con Alice (esa duende siempre me atrapa) que me convenció de asegurar algunos pedidos, pero al parecer Allie no entendía que extrañaba a mi princesa pues me envío a Francia, eso si después de dormir como me ordeno (obviamente dormiría, pero durante el vuelo a Francia) me despedí del equipo, James me recordó que mes con mes nos enviaría sus informes, en casa reinaba el silencio, por lo que me apresure a reunir las cosas que no habían sido empacadas por el retraso de mi viaje, por suerte Flora me consiguió un boleto en un vuelo cercano, como siempre las aeromozas trataron de llamar mi atención, pero ahora ya no estaba solo y debía pensar como un padre.

Flora me informo que un auto me esperaría en el aeropuerto, mas nunca me hablo del chofer, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve discutiendo con un proveedor que afirmaba mi hermana había pedido otra tela, además de decir que no tenían la cantidad requerida, termino hartándome por lo que le pase mi BB en el cual Alice ya estaba al habla, vi como su expresión cambiaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de discutir, pero al parecer Alice gano como siempre, antes de colgar volví a hablar con ella donde no sé cuantas veces me agradeció, nos despedimos no sin antes preguntarle cómo estaba mi niña y mandarle un beso.

Solo restaba firmar el embarque, por lo que después de eso le pedí al chofer me llevara al hotel más cercano del aeropuerto, Flora me consiguió un boleto para esa misma noche (creo que extrañare a mi perfecta secretaria, pues no puedo alejarle de su esposo e hijo), decidí dormir algunas horas, despertando con el tiempo justo para ducharme y vestirme, nuevamente me esperaba el chofer...

Para mi consuelo estaba en primera clase, así que podría dormir tranquilamente todo el viaje, fui uno de los últimos en abordar y por estar mandando un mensaje a mi familia para informarle la hora de mi llegada no pude evitar chocar con una señorita que termino vaciando su bolso de mano...

- oh cuanto lo siento, mil disculpas (le decía mientras recogíamos sus cosas)

- no hay problema, sin sangre no hay delito (me dijo con una melodiosa voz, fue entonces que levante el rostro y vi que los ángeles si existían)

Frente a mi tenia a una rubia escultural, de verdad un ángel de dios, supongo que me quede embobado más de lo debido pues note como su rostro enrojecía y se apresuraba a terminar de recoger sus cosas, al terminar solo pude sonreírle, volver a disculparme y avanzar a mi asiento. No lo olviden me estoy reformando y ahora Emma es lo más importante para mí.

Con solo tomar asiento me encargue de apagar mi BB y me acomode para dormir, creo que el cansancio cobro factura pues no desperté hasta que nos pidieron abrochar los cinturones para aterrizar, nuevamente fui el ultimo en bajar, camine lentamente hasta el área de equipaje donde atrape mi maleta poco antes de que entrara nuevamente por el transportador.

Después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden recordé encender mi BB que por cierto ya tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Alice y un mensaje de Bella:

"Emm te esperaremos en la sala de espera principal, no te preocupes nosotros te encontraremos, hasta más tarde Oso"

Tome mi maleta y empecé a caminar, estaba buscando la curiosa melena de Alice cuando vi a una pelirroja correr y saltar contra mi persona, me quede algo perplejo hasta escuchar aquella voz...

- Hermanitooo (grito colgada de mi cuello) hola Emmy

- Alice?, que haces vestida así? (La duende además de tener una peluca roja, tenía unos lentes de sol enormes ocultando su rostro y vestía demasiado folclórica para ella misma)

- estamos encubiertos (?) No deben saber que somos Vulturi, nos vigilan (me dijo en secreto) anda vamos con los demás

Ok, no entendí nada pero le seguí, fue entonces que los vi, Aro llevaba una peluca castaña con barba incluida, Tony iba normal a excepción de que tenía unos lentes parecidos a los de la duende pero la más rara era Bell's que tenía una rubia melena, mientras vestía un vestido demasiado pequeño para ella, jajaja

- ni se te ocurra reír (gruño Bella)

Mi integridad corría peligro así que la obedecí y la bese en la mejilla, pero mi princesa atrajo mi atención al moverse en manos de mi hermana, no pude evitar retirarla de los brazos de Bella quien se veía molesta, aprovechando que no dañaría mientras cargara a Emma, la abrace mientras le decía al oído lo guapa que se veía (es divertido molestarla) ella me dijo que se la pagaría en casa, volví a abrazarla antes de dejarle de nuevo a Emma, Aro me recibió con un abrazo, mientras Tony pedía que lo cargara, esta era mi familia, de nuevo estábamos juntos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: **miadharu28**, **conejoazul**, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, **Serena Princesita Hale**, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, .cullen , **afroditacullen**, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, perl rose swan, **Ale74**, supattinsondecullen, karla-cullen-hale, Isabella1809, kitigirl, **CaroBereCullen**, **Sol Meyer M. G. P**, **china lop32**, **NaChiKa Cullen**, Naddy L,** Ayla Hale Cullen**, **Ariiez Cullen**

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

- star love -


	8. Reencuentros

Hola a todas... me da gusto volver... debo decir que he estado abarrotada de trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para dormir... lamento la demora pero espero que el capi les guste.

* **CaroBereCullen**: Tambien besos para ti guapa... me gusta leer vuestros comentarios... y tal vez tengas razon en tu suposicion

*** ****Sol Meyer M. G. P**: jajaja... si Emmy es un oso de peluche... ya me lo imaginaba de padre y que mejor que muestre su caracter dulce con su pequeña princesa

* **Serena Princesita Hale**: jeje... sip al escribirlo me dio risa... pero bueno todas conocemos a Alice y sabemos lo loquis que esta que mejor forma de ocultarse de los medios

* **NaChiKa Cullen**: sip es el abue perfecto... me hubiera gustado conocer a alguno de los mios... pero es un gusto ver como mi padre trata a mi niña y a los peques de la casa

*** china lop32**: jeje... lo digo por tu bien... mira que yo me quede afonica por gritar mucho un dia... ;)

* **afroditacullen: **wow... que eres un espia... un miembro de la cia o un haker... dime como supiste mis ideas... jajaja... la verdad es que acertaste a la mayoria... pero bueno eso lo veremos en el futuro... y conociendo a Charlie no demostrara nada frente al publico pero Bella le mostrara su nueva vida

* **karla-cullen-hale**: ammm... nunca me fui... solo ando un poco perdida con mi trabajo... los amigos... la familia y esas cosas pero espero les agrade este capi... nos leemos :3

*** serenasexilady**: tanks por el coment... espero que lo que sigue os guste y bueno no queda mas que decir **WELCOME **

* **kitigir**l**: **ammm...espero que sea lo que esperas... esta es la primera parte... y, me gustaria saber tus suposiciones... chance y me des ideas que pueda meter en la trama... si gustas espero un mensaje privado... cuidate :)

*** satorichiva**: BIENVENIDA... por orden: Edward metio la pata muy hondo... Bellie sufrio mucho y ahora esta luchando por vivir tratando de dejar atras los fantasmas... Jasper no conocia a Alice... le mintio por... no puedo decirlo que sino me envian a los vulturi... y sip Emmet disfruta mucho de su solecio... esa mujer al menos dejo algo bueno a los Vulturi... espero leerte pronto...

* **miadharu28**: no mas espera... un gusto seguir contando con tu maravillosa presencia... tanks por el apoyo que siempre me has dado :)

*** conejoazul**: Holis... jeje... pues que comes que adivinas... obvio la pista de CULL era muy obvia... jeje... espero que no... me dabastaria saber que Edward no este solterito... y si, Bella es legalmente una Vulturi, Aro la convencio despues de mucho trabajo y ahora ella y Tony son los legitimos herederos...

*** MeliicadyCullen**: BIENVENIDA, oh si... de seguro a pesar de su peluca se veia tan fenomenal como siempre... gracias por darme tu apoyo... mmm... sip... quizas sea ella... pero ya lo veremos...

* * *

**REENCUENTROS**

**BELLA POV**

Aunque los nervios me invadían al saber lo que pronto tendría que enfrentar me encontraba feliz de ver a mi familia sonreír, todos estábamos aprovechando estos días de descanso.

Alice tenia razón sobre los paparazzi, en todos los medios se hablaba del arribo Vulturi, había tantas versiones sobre nuestra mudanza; muchos pensaban que solo veníamos para ver en que podíamos invertir, al parecer Charlie aun no había hablado sobre su búsqueda de socios.

Algo que agradecíamos es que nadie sabía la creación de la nueva sede Vulturi.

Las cosas estaban tal y como lo habíamos previsto, ningún problema había surgido desde lo de Italia, Emmet nos conto cada detalle de la resolución del fraude, además de comenzar una pelea con Alice sobre el encargo que esta le hizo, obviamente gano la duende.

Fue gracioso verlos pelear sobre telas y colores que para Emmy eran exactamente iguales, pero Alice seguía en su punto de que él no sabía nada de moda y glamour.

La pasamos riendo hasta que Emmet comenzó sus bromas sobre nuestra vestimenta en el aeropuerto, es que acaso no entendía que era para evitar ser descubiertos, además que no queríamos perder la privacidad que siempre hemos gozado, si, comprendo que Alice se excedió con los disfraces pero ninguno de nosotros es capaz de ganarle en cuestión de vestimenta jamás y eso que tenemos años de entrenamiento.

Todos sonreíamos al estar juntos de nuevo, Emmet no había soltado a Emma desde que la pequeña despertó y empezó a gorgorear al reconocer a su papa, mientras Tony le contaba cómo se había portado su hermanita en estos 3 días, mi padre nos veía encantado al ver nuestra interacción.

Un día más terminaba, la tarde se nos paso volando al pasarla en familia.

**ARO POV**

El ver a mi familia feliz me tenía con una sonrisa permanente, estos días de descanso habían sido una excelente idea, Bella y Emmet disfrutaron de sus hijos, Alice danzaba a su alrededor sonriendo, finalmente había regresado a ser mi pequeña duende de la moda, aunque sus ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad, al parecer creen que me engañan pero los conozco muy bien.

Se cuando algo los atormenta, pero como siempre Bell's tiene razón y ellos me contaran cuando llegue el momento.

Emmet ya dejo atrás las hirientes y horribles palabras que Irina decía para hacerle sufrir, esa mujer fue un dolor de cabeza mientras pudo, su maldad fue tanta que estuvo por destruir a nuestra princesa, por suerte Emma nos tiene a nosotros.

Nunca me ha gustado aprovecharme de mi nivel económico pero cuando escuche lo que esa mujer quiso hacer... creí que las acciones de Bella habían sido muy leves.

Hoy puedo decir que mi familia ha conseguido superar las adversidades, aunque sé que al llegar a este país nuevos conflictos nos esperan...

- buenos días señor Vulturi

Saludo el ama de llaves al verme entrar en el comedor, veo que elegimos bien, pues hasta ahora los empleados han resultado ser ejemplares. Después de todo acertamos al permitir que la familia de Sue se encargara de la casa.

- buenos días Sue, ya despertaron mis hijos

- las señoritas salieron muy temprano

Alice madrugando? de Bella lo creo pero hace falta un tren para sacar a Alice de la cama cuando no tiene compromiso alguno

- me pareció escuchar algo del lanzamiento del Dulce gaban

Jajaja, ya lo imaginaba... Inicio de temporada y el duende de la moda se vuelve diurno...

- es Dolce&Gabanna, una emergencia estilo Alice

Al parecer Sue no me comprendió pues su rostro solo mostro confusión, después de contarle la adicción a las compras de Alice y su fascinación por todo lo relacionado a la moda y la ropa Sue pareció comprender

- vaya, yo creí que había sucedido un accidente

- oh, no... Es algo común en casa, y mis nietos

- la señorita Ángela está con ellos, Tony me ha rogado esperarle hasta que termine su programa

- jejeje, así es mi nieto, ya te acostumbraras, y Emmet aun no despierta

- el joven esta en el gimnasio

- ya veo, bueno que hacer, me ha tocado desayunar solo

Después de desayunar decidí adelantar algo de trabajo, después de todo mañana iniciábamos operaciones en la nueva sede

»»»Toc...toc...toc«««

- adelante

- señor tiene visita (anuncio Emily)

- quién es?

- el señor... Swan, Charlie Swan

Oh, por dios... que hace ese hombre aquí? Hace mucho que deseo enfrentarle pero no quiero quitar el honor a mi hija

- que pase a la sala de juntas (será mejor hablar en un lugar privado, aun no es momento para que se encuentre a Bella)

Bien creo que será mejor no hacer esperar el señor perfección...

No sé cómo actuar frente a ese hombre, siento rabia por sus acciones con Bella, pero no puedo negar que por eso mismo hoy día tengo una hija y disfruto de mi familia... Qué más da, al mal paso darle prisa...

- buenos días, señor Swan (salude al entrar a la sala)

- Señor Vulturi, llámeme Charlie (respondió con una mueca de sonrisa)

- lo siento pero la formalidad es lo primero para una buena interacción en los negocios

Me pareció verle molesto, pero de inmediato cambio su reacción, este tipo había dañado tanto a mi hija... Había querido acabar con mi pequeño y sobre todo jamás fue el padre que le permitieron ser

- oh vaya, veo que se lo toma muy enserio

- como no hacerlo, tenemos una gran inversión en común, y dígame a que debo se grata visita (perdió su sonrisa cuando le recordé que ahora ya no era dueño absoluto de su empresa)

- es mi forma de daros la bienvenida, después de todo seremos socios y...

»»»Toc...toc...toc«««

- adelante

- disculpen, padre puedo hablar contigo

El rostro de Swan se ilumino al verle, Bella tenia razón al contarme el estúpido deseo de su... de ese hombre por tener un heredero

- sí, si... regreso en un minuto (dije antes de salir sin esperar su respuesta)

- que sucede...

- no, no puedo creer que este aquí...

- a mi también me sorprendió

- que... que vino a...

- vino a darnos la bienvenida

- pero que se cree, es un... Un...

- Emmet, recuerda lo que le prometimos a Bella

- sí, se que ella será la que le enfrente pero... Ese tipo hizo sufrir a mi hermanita y...

- hijo, no perdamos los estribos, se irá en cualquier momento, Bella fue raptada por Alice así que no llegaran hasta la comida y...

- sí, ya entiendo, creo que volveré a golpear el saco por un rato mas

Ya veo que no soy el único sobreprotector, es un alivio que Bella no estuviera aquí...

Ya ha pasado una hora y aun no puedo librarme de Swan, no ha entendido mis indirectas de que el trabajo se habla en la oficina, ya le he repetido que no trabajo en casa y aun así sigue hablando, veo el reloj correr en mi contra

- bla…bla…bla… y es por eso que su inversión está perfectamente solventada

- Swan ya le dije que eso podrá demostrarlo en la junta de accionistas y...

- si, por cierto, he pensado adelantar la junta para esta semana, no quiero estar al pendiente del tiempo de su estadía en el país y...

- no se preocupe por eso, tenemos planeada una estadía larga... Muy larga

- vaya eso es nuevo, no creí que los periodistas tuvieran razón sobre su búsqueda de inversiones y...

- oh, no, no invertiremos en nada mas por ahora, queremos tener un perfecto control en la nueva sede y para eso se necesita tiempo

- nueva sede? (Vi temor en sus ojos al darse cuenta que no solo seriamos sus socios, sino que también seriamos su competencia)

- sí, mis hijos decidieron establecer una sede aquí, de hecho mañana iniciamos actividades y...

- abue, abue...

Oh no, olvide cerrar la puerta y avisar a Ángela que le mantuviera entretenido... demonios y ahora como salgo de esta...

- abuuuueeeee

Grito Tony al entrar a la sala, pero al darse cuenta de la visita recobro su compostura

- buenos días señor (saludo cortésmente)

- buenos días, pequeño? (Swan no dejaba de estudiarle)

- Anthony, Anthony Vulturi (se presento mi nieto extendiendo su mano como un adulto)

- un placer Anthony (dijo Swan tomando su mano)

- igua… iguamente (termino Tony)

- veo que su nieto es todo un caballero, su hijo debe estar orgulloso de él y...

- es hijo de mi hija (lo saque de su error)

- su hija? (le vi sonreír débilmente, al parecer recordó que el perdió a la suya por la ambición y el que dirán)

- sí, mi hija es madre soltera (di por zanjado el tema)

- no, no lo sabia

- no tenia porque, Tony que necesitas? (pregunte a mi nieto que seguía estático en su lugar)

- ya es hora de Superman...

Siempre veo esa caricatura con mi nieto y hoy no sería la excepción

- enseguida subo, prepara todo mientras tanto (le dije sonriendo)

- sip, con permiso (se despidió antes de salir saltando)

- un niño inteligente

- así es, para sus 3 años y medio es muy perceptivo

- sí, si... Su familia es excelente

- oh si, mis hijas y mi hijo son únicos, además de mis dos nietos (su cara mostraba amargura al escucharme hablar de mi hermosa familia) usted tiene hijos? (Mi pregunta lo descoloco)

- yo?, no, no tengo... (Que maldi... Como puede decir eso)

- bueno llego la hora de despedirnos, primero la familia y la mía me llama

- sí, nos veremos el día de la junta de accionistas, mi secretaria les avisara el día y la hora

- gracias, y nos vemos pronto

Solo pude respirar con normalidad hasta ver su auto salir de la casa... Emmet tenia razón ese hombre es un mal)/?o

**EMMET POV**

Ahaaaa... Como me hubiera gustado darle un golpe a ese... no sé cómo pude contenerme, pero es verdad lo que dijo Aro, Bella será quien lo enfrente primero.

Mi hermanita es un sol, como es que ese hombre la trato de esa forma, con solo recordar su actitud al comenzar a tratarnos, Bell's no quería abrirnos sus corazón, y como no temer con todo lo que había enfrentado sola... como es que alguien pudo dañarla de esa manera.

Es por eso que ahora es nuestro turno, todos verán lo que perdieron, verán cuan tontos fueron y sobre todo lamentaran haberse metido con nuestra familia, porque eso es lo que somos, una familia unida que no se contendrá ante nada ni nadie para proteger a Bella, les haremos pagar las lagrimas, las pesadillas y sobre todo el dolor que causaron a mis hermanitas... Os prometo que Tonto ni Súper-tonto se salvaran de enfrentarse a mí.

**ALICE POV**

Conseguir que Bella me acompañara al centro comercial fue un verdadero problema… dios jamás habia remilgado tanto, si solo la desperté a las 6 de la mañana… ok, ok… exagere un poco, pero hoy llegaba la nueva colección de vestidos y zapatos D&G y debía ser la primera en escoger… vamos es que un chica no puede tener lo que desea…

- Alie… estoy agotada… ni pienses que volveré a entrar a otro probador

- pero solo nos falta…

- no, dije que no… tenemos mas de 5 horas en este lugar

- Bella comprende, es inicio de temporada y…

- y es domingo… domingo… tenia planeado pasarlo con Tony

Por que mi hermanita tenia que ser la única mujer que odia las compras… es que no comprende lo importante que es para mi vestirlos con lo mejor de lo mejor…

- si pero…

- nada, es tarde y quiero disfrutar mi ultimo dia libre con la familia

- yo soy tu familia… (dije mostrando mi mejor cara de pena, pero ella no me veía)

- Alice no voy a caer…

- bien, vámonos

Despues de todo ya tengo lo que buscaba, solo me falta avisar a la familia de la reunion de presentación que daremos el viernes en la casa… oh si, es hora de que todos conozcan a los Vulturi…

Caminábamos al estacionamiento cuando Bella dijo que no podíamos llegar con las manos vacias, entramos a la juguetería donde sin mas buscamos los estantes de Disney y juguetes para Emma, la dependienta casi se desmaya al ver la exorbitante cantidad que gastamos.

Seguíamos nuestro camino cuando de pronto… Bella solto algunas bolsas antes de quedarse estatica viendo la entrada de Victoria secret donde una exuberante rubia sonreía a su compañera… un momento… exuberante rubia… oh por dios esa mujer es…

- Rosalie (le escuche susurrar)

- Bell´s, Bella… hermana… Bella vamos es hora de irnos…

Como pude levante las bolsas y comencé a jalarla hacia las escaleras, mi hermanita seguía ida, pero una lagrima habia comenzado a descender por su mejilla… me desgarro verla en esta condición… aunque admito que tambien tenia una enormes ganas de ir y quitarle esa sonrisa a esa traidora…

- Bella debes reaccionar… Bella… ISABELLA

Grite zarandeándola hasta que reacciono, en cuanto regreso dejo caer algunas lagrimas mas antes de mirarme fijamente dándome a entender que mas tarde hablaríamos de esto y que Aro y Emmet no debían enterarse…

**BELLA POV**

Finalmente llego el esperado lunes, como en Italia nuestra rutina iniciaba despertando a las 6, ducha, selección de atuendo(de lo que se encargaba Alice), desayuno, despedirnos de los pequeños de la casa y salir a las oficinas.

Eran las 8 cuando entrabamos oficialmente a nuestro lugar de trabajo, el edifico era perfecto para la nueva sede, un edificio de 8 pisos:

**1er piso** - recepción, sala de capacitación y consultorio medico.

**2do piso** - sala de empleados, comedor y cafetería

**3er piso** - Departamento de desarrollo, construcción y mantenimiento de proyectos- **Oficina de Emmet**

**4to piso** - Departamento de estructuracion y Oficina de Recursos Humanos

**5to piso** - Creaciones y selección de proyectos de Moda Vulturi

**6to piso** - Departamento económico-administrativo - **Oficina de Alice**

**7mo piso** - Departamento de inversiones

**8vo piso** - Sala de juntas - Oficinas de presidencia (**Aro**) y vicepresidencia (**yop**)

Aro sonreía al volver al trabajo, todos nos saludaban al reparar en nuestra presencia, Emmet estaba emocionado por conocer a sus compañeros e iniciar labores en la ciudad, Alice saltaba al bajar en MV, a mi me emocionaba iniciar operaciones en este país además que el trabajo me ayudaría a dejar de imaginarme situaciones donde podría volver a encontrarme con uno de ellos… se que dije que estoy lista para enfrentarles y demostrarles lo que he conseguido, pero al encontrarme con Rosalie solo podía recordar su mirada ese fatídico dia… solo podía recordar la traición y el dolor que sus acciones me provocaron…

Todo resulto mucho mejor de lo que imaginamos, apenas y conseguimos tiempo para salir a comer, celebramos el futuro éxito de esta cede, y una hora antes de terminar el horario reunimos a los empleados para darles a conocer nuestra manera de trabajar y dejarles ver que en la empresa todos somos una familia.

Alice además de todo invito a los representantes y gerentes de cada departamento para representar a la empresa en la reunión que celebraríamos el viernes por la noche, de la cual nos enteramos en ese momento, como siempre Alice sorprendiéndonos con sus locas ideas.

Para el dia miércoles finalmente nos habíamos acoplado a todos los requerimientos de esta nueva sede, además de seguir en contacto con las oficinas en todo el mundo, sin olvidarnos de nuestros pequeños. Mi hijo nos esperaba cada dia para cenar y jugar un rato con todos o alguno en particular, mas tarde lo acostaba y le contaba un cuento para dormir, me encanta mantenerme unida a el y no dejar que el trabajo nos absorba y asi jamás olvidar a nuestra hermosa familia. Ángela nos era de mucha ayuda al cuidar a nuestros tesoros, además que sabia dejarnos con ellos en el momento justo… Emmet estaba tan unido a su hija como Tony y yo.

El jueves era el dia que enfrentaríamos a… Swan… cuando papá me conto su visita del domingo sentí ganas de gritar, el momento habia llegado, hoy Charlie sabria quien habia comprado la mayoría de sus acciones y se sorprendería al ver quien era el nuevo socio mayoritario, hoy nos reencontrariamos nuevamente… hoy veria que no me deje caer y que sali adelante a pesar de su actitud… hoy veria lo maravillosa que era mi vida con los Vulturi…

Por la mañana acudimos a la empresa, revisamos los pendientes y despues nos dirigimos a Industrias Swan… era hora de enfrentar el pasado, papá estaría conmigo y aunque Emmet quería acompañarnos consegui convencerle que estaría bien, Alice me deseo suerte despues de abrazarme fuertemente…

Fuimos recibidos como reyes, todo era tal y como recordaba… despues de todo habia pasado mi adolescencia en esa empresa y conocía cada rincón… al parecer los representantes de Cull Company habia llegado antes que nosotros, el mismo Charlie nos recibió.

- Bienvenidos (nos saludo aun con la mirada sumida en unos papeles que firmo de inmediato)

- un gusto volver a vernos (dijo Aro) quiero presentarte a la directora de inversiones Vulturi (lo dijo dando a conocer quien habia decidido invertir en su empresa)

- entregalo de inmediato (le dijo a la chica que lo acompañaba)

Apenas levanto el rostro su sonrisa desapareció al reconocerme, sus ojos se oscurecieron… trato de recuperar su apariencia pero no lo consiguió…

- u… un… un placer (Aro solo esperaba que hablara para darle el tiro de gracia)

- Swan te presento a mi hija… (sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse al escuchar la palabra hija) Isabella Vulturi (termino orgulloso, mientras sonreia y me abrazaba)

- un gusto volver a verle (me veía como si fuera un fantasma) señor Swan

- Be… Bella (susurro viéndome de pies a cabeza)

Apenas y habia reaccionado, creo que jamás imagino volver a verme y peor aun en estas circunstancias… sus ojos estudiaron cada aspecto de mi persona y lo vi formar una mueca al reparar en el abrazo de mi padre…

- Isabella para usted señor (me pareció oírle gruñir mueca el escuchar que le pedia llamarme como siempre odie)

- yo… esto…

Que esperaba? que iniciara un alboroto?que comenzara a gritar cualquier estupidez? le sorprendió ver que mi rostro no cambiaba al verlo, ver que no tenia intención de dar a conocer que tenia alguna relación mas alla de la inversión que teníamos con su compañía… pero sobre todo esperaba que gritara que era mi padre y todo lo que me habia hecho antes de alejarme de su lado.

- deberíamos entrar (Aro como siempre salvándome de dejarme caer)

- si padre, señor Swan…

Sin esperar su respuesta avanzamos a la puerta de la sala de juntas y no tengo palabras para describir las emociones que atacaron mi corazón al ver a las dos personas sentadas en la mesa de reuniones… yo que crei que podría enfrentar todo con una sonrisa… que pensé que conseguiría salir bien librada en todo este enfrentamiento con el pasado… aun no me recuperaba de volver a ver al que una vez llame padre… y me encontraba con ellos en esta sala…

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: **miadharu28**,** conejoazul**, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, **Serena Princesita Hale**, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, .cullen , **afroditacullen**, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, perl rose swan, Ale74, supattinsondecullen, **karla-cullen-hale**, Isabella1809, **kitigir**l, **CaroBereCullen**, **Sol Meyer M. G. P**, **china lop32**,** NaChiKa Cullen**, Naddy L, Ayla Hale Cullen, Ariiez Cullen,** serenasexilady**,** satorichiva**,** MeliicadyCullen**

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

- star love -


	9. La familia Vulturi

Hooooolaaaa esta vez no tengo excusas asi que solo puedo decir que el hadita de la imaginacion me abandono, incluso deberia actualizar PRINCESA VAMPIRO pero apenas tenia 2 paginas de word cuando la imaginacion se me fue y pues probe suerte con esta historia y recien ayer termine, no se cuantas veces la modifique y arregle el orden de las lineas, espero que les guste :) noe leemos

Como siempre aqui viene la contestacion y agradecimiento por sus reviews

* **NaChiKa Cullen**, sorry por suspenso pero eso le da un toque especial a la historia y al igual que tu yo tambien amo a Aro :)

* **Sol Meyer**, tanks por el comentario y espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado, nos leemos :3

* **Ale74** asi es cuando no son caidas el destino le tiene muchas sorpresas a Bella y pues a ver como le va :P

* **perl rose swan** ammm... no puedo contestar tu duda asi que solo queda leer, esperemos que Bella sepa enfrentar lo que se avecina :S

*** gabylmutis** BIENVENIDA y si, es momento de que Bella enfrente las cosas y por supuesto que Charles pagara todas sus acciones :/

* **CaroBereCullen**, gracias por tu review y en verda lamento el retraso, prometo que en estas vacaciones me pasare por tu historia, ya que en verdad he estado abarrotada de trabajo (incluso ahora deberia seguir estudiando :P) pero bueno ya las habia tenido abandonadas x demasiado tiempo asi que no creo que una escapadita afecte muxo

* **miadharu28**, HOLA me da gusto ver que aun sigues conmigo, de verdad gracias por el apoyo que siempre me has brindado y espero que os guste el capi :)

* **afroditacullen **jejej asi es Vamos Bella tu puedes, mil gracias por seguir leyendome y espero que el capi sea lo que esperan :3

*** Serena Princesita Hale**, no te preocupes Bella me ha dicho que ustedes tienen permitido llamarla asi (solo sus familia y seres queridos pueden hacerlo) :)

* **conejoazul**, oh si, veremos Bella Midas Vulturi demostrar quien es la jefa :P, una pregunta **¿deseas que Edward este soltero para Bellita o es por alguna razon personal?** (porque yo ya pedi mi propio Edward a santa o a los reyes, a ver si este año si me lo traen :P)

* **karla-cullen-hale**, yo tambien lo odio ¬¬9 es un... espero que el capi os agrade :3

* **Bella Swan 1996**, Hola BIENVENIDA, ISA-ISABEL me emociona saber que teego otra super-admiradora, es un placer saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribo y que se emocionan y viven las historia como yo; gracias por el comentario :), en verdad me gustaria resolver tus dudas pero ya pronto se enteraran de todo lo unico que puedo decir es que Rose no fue culpable de nada... espero comprendas mi silencio y me gustaria leerte pronto :3

* **anabel94**, gracias y Bienvenida y sip espero leer tu comentario :P

* **marianatika**, Hola Bienvenida y sorry por el retraso pero ando algo atarada con tanto trabajo y la imaginacion no fluia como se debe, espero les guste XD

* **CaMuChI**, Bienvendida, aqui actualizando y reportandome para que sepan que aun continuo la historia y no dejare de subir capis... :)

* **elen cullen**, Welcome y gracias por dejar un Reviews es fabuloso leer que les gusta lo que escribo y pues espero veros por aqui :)

* * *

**LA FAMILIA VULTURI**

**BELLA POV**

Fuimos recibidos como reyes, todo era tal y como recordaba… el mismo Charlie nos recibió.

- Bienvenidos (nos saludo aun con la mirada sumida en unos papeles que firmo de inmediato)

- un gusto volver a vernos (dijo Aro) quiero presentarle a la directora de inversiones Vulturi (lo dijo dando a conocer quien habia decidido invertir en su empresa)

- entrégalo de inmediato (le dijo a la chica que lo acompañaba)

Apenas levanto el rostro su sonrisa desapareció al reconocerme, sus ojos se oscurecieron… trato de recuperar su apariencia pero no lo consiguió…

- u… un… un placer (Aro solo esperaba que hablara para darle el tiro de gracia)

- Swan, te presento a mi hija… (Sus ojos volvieron a dilatarse al escuchar la palabra hija) Isabella Vulturi (termino orgulloso, mientras sonreía y me abrazaba)

- un gusto volver a verle (me veía como si fuera un fantasma) señor Swan

- Be… Bella (susurro viéndome de pies a cabeza)

Apenas y habia reaccionado, creo que jamás imagino volver a verme y peor aun en estas circunstancias… sus ojos estudiaron cada aspecto de mi persona y lo vi formar una mueca al reparar en el abrazo de mi padre…

- Isabella para usted señor (me pareció oírle gruñir al escuchar que le pedía llamarme como siempre odie)

- yo… esto…

Que esperaba? Que iniciara un alboroto?Que comenzara a gritar cualquier estupidez? Le sorprendió ver que mi rostro no cambiaba al verlo? Ver que no tenía intención de dar a conocer que tenía alguna relación mas allá de la inversión que teníamos con su compañía… esperaba que gritara que era mi padre? O todo lo que me habia hecho antes de alejarme de su lado.

- deberíamos entrar (Aro como siempre salvándome de dejarme caer)

- si padre, señor Swan…

Sin esperar su respuesta avanzamos a la puerta de la sala de juntas, yo creí que podría enfrentar todo con una sonrisa… pensé que conseguiría salir bien librada en todo este enfrentamiento con el pasado…

Aun no me recuperaba de volver a ver al que una vez llame padre… y me encontraba con estas personas o... no tengo palabras para describir las emociones que atacaron mi corazón al verlos sentados en la mesa de reuniones…

Fue cuando las piezas y malos presentimientos encajaron... CULL - Cullen, ya sabía que en algún momento me los encontraría, lo del centro comercial solo fue un recordatorio de que venía a reencontrarme y a enfrentar el pasado...

Porque motivo habían decidido volverse socios? Que pretendían al relacionarse con mi... con Swan? No les basto el daño que me causaron?

Con esfuerzo conseguí mantener mi falsa sonrisa, se sorprendieron al verme, sus reacciones fueron tan... se asombraron, pero sobre todo una sombra de pena y dolor cubrió su rostro...

- Buenos días (saludo mi padre)

Hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para regresar al presente y mostrar una mueca de sonrisa, se miraban entre sí para después ver en mi dirección nuevamente

- buenos días (seguí el ejemplo de mi padre)

Con solo escucharme hablar su estado cambio y los vi sonreír antes de hablar

- buenos días, somos los representantes de CULL company (su sonrisa fue tal como recordaba)

Se atrevía a sonreírme aun sabiendo todo el daño que me habían causado, pero como me ha dicho mi padre: "ya no estoy sola" y les demostrare que a pesar de los daños y problemas logre salir adelante y ser quien soy.

- un placer (Aro se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me abrazo nuevamente) nosotros venimos por parte de VULTURI Company

Se sorprendieron nuevamente, quizás pensaron que estaba dentro del grupo de trabajo de Swan C.

- Vulturi Company? (Me veían como si trataran de leer mi mente)

- así es, somos Isabella y Aro Vulturi (termino papá apretando su agarre)

Al escuchar nuestro apellido se miraron entre sí, buscaron mi rostro y posteriormente fijaron su vista en el abrazo de mi padre... sus caras estaban tan blancas que parecían vampiros

- oh... nosotros somos...

- buenos días nuevamente (saludo Swan al entrar, de nuevo se salvaban de que mi padre escuchara sus nombres) como saben la junta se programo para las 2 de la tarde, pero aun no llegan los demás inversionistas y...

- si me permite (aquí venia el clímax, Swan veía expectante a mi padre), ya estamos todos los involucrados y...

- oh, no señor Vulturi, aun falta VARSS Corporative y DE-LIN Inversiones (acoto Swan muy seguro de sí mismo)

- veo que no está bien informado señor Swan (fue mi turno de hablar), tanto VARSS como DE-LIN son propiedad de Vulturi Company (lo vi desestabilizarse al entender mi punto)

- no, eso no es... eso los convertiría en... en los accionistas mayori... Mayoritarios (apenas pudo completar la frase)

- en efecto, Vulturi Company es dueño del 55% de la empresa (todos nos veían como si hubiera dicho alguna mentira, papá continuo abrazándome y dándome su apoyo total), bueno, aclarado el asunto...

- a... aun, aun debo verificar los documentos que les presentare, en... enseguida vuelvo

Wow, creo que de ser posible Swan se habría desmayado, de nuevo solos...

- como decía nosotros somos Rosalie y Jasper Hale (Aro gruño en cuanto escucho sus nombres, pero consiguió contenerse al estrechar la mano que le extendían... Y eso que no sabe lo que le hizo a su hadita :S)

- es un... gusto conocerlos ( apreté su mano en señal de apoyo, ahora sabia porque estaba así)

- el gusto es nuestro (dijo Rosalie viéndome de frente) así que ustedes son la Familia Vulturi (no sé si fue mi imaginación, o insinuó que mi padre y yo x_x)

- así es (respondí cortante)

- pensamos que trabajabas en la empresa de tu familia (Jasper me hablaba como si nada)

- no recuerdo haber acordado que me tutearan (dije dejándolos en shock)

- Bella nosotros...

- Isabella para ustedes, y no tengo porque contarles cosas personales

- Bella...

- esa Bella que conocieron quedo atrás, y les informo que solo hablare de negocios con ustedes (termine poniéndome de pie)

- Bell... Isabella por favor...

- por favor? Por favor que? (Empezaba a desesperarme) no, no quiero hablar o escucharlos

- ven vamos por un café (papá siempre sabe tranquilizarme)

- Bell...(Rosalie trato de llamarme)

- después Rose (escuche a Jasper contenerla)

Aro me guio hasta la mesa de aperitivos y me abrazo antes de prepararme un té, me tranquilizo mientras bebía, aunque sé que él estaba igual o peor al conocer a quienes tanto daño me hicieron...

Swan no tardo en regresar, pero no venia solo, le seguía todo su equipo jurídico... Oh si, esto sería una lucha de poder y estrategias...

La junta no duro tanto, pero fue un infierno por las miradas de tristeza, odio, coraje y temor que recibía tanto de los hermanos como de Swan... Juro que de no ser por Aro ya estaría tras las rejas por homicidio (por claros motivos); durante la reunión Swan nos presento cada uno de los puntos tanto a favor como en contra de la empresa y nos hablo de los proyectos actuales y de los proyectos a futuro, la perspectiva con la que realizaron la planeación y el desarrollo era buena pero no era de la calidad de Vulturi Company.

No pude evitar dar mi opinión, cada vez que hablaba Swan me veía como si no creyera que en realidad estuviera aquí, me veía tan raro...

Enfocarme en la inversión me ayudo mucho para no dejarme caer, estaba en mi mundo y nada conseguiría derrumbarme aquí...

En cuanto la junta termino vi a los Hale con intención de acorralarme pero Swan se los impidió al pedirnos hablar sobre las acciones en privado.

Durante más de una hora trato de convencernos a venderle las acciones que nos volvían accionistas mayoritarios, papá le aclaro que a quien tenía que convencer era a mí y Swan comenzó a exasperarse, me planteo tantas ideas y propuestas que convencerían a cualquier principiante, pero yo tenía el juego en mis manos y sin más le di el Jaque Mate al negarme por milésima vez y decirle que esas acciones no saldrían de nuestros activos sin alguna razón de peso... Mientras seguíamos negociando recibí la llamada de mi príncipe de la cual Aro se encargo, en cuanto le pase el teléfono salió de la sala... dejándome a solas con Swan...

- Que demonios te propones (grito exasperado)

- no sé de qué habla señor (no debo perder la compostura)

- sí que lo sabes Isabella (gruño poniéndose de pie) acaso no te basto con deshonrar el apellido Swan (waaa... XoX como puede)

- no me hagas reír, René y tu son los primeros que dejan SU apellido por los suelos

- cómo pudiste cometer tanta estupidez, debiste hacer cualquier cosa por mantener el nivel y la alcurnia de los Swan (Me veía furioso)

- nunca fui una Swan, tú mismo te encargaste de siempre dejármelo claro

- eres una ingrata, tienes razón, jamás fuiste ni serás una verdadera Swan

- no sabes cuánto me alegro de eso

- me arrepiento de tener una hija como tu (ok, al diablo con la compostura)

- hija? Yo no soy tu hija, acaso olvidas lo que me dijiste la ultima vez...

- no, recuerdo muy bien la mujerzuela que eres, tu y ese engendro solo arruinaron mis planes

- mi hijo no es ningún engendro... Y no sabes lo que perdiste por tu estúpida actitud

- hijo, así que lo tuviste, además de inútil tonta, como se te ocurra crear algún escándalo sa...

- estás loco, ni muerta dejaría que se enteraran que tengo alguna relación contigo, yo si se lo que es una familia y no necesito de ti

- ya te veré venir arrastrándote pidiendo perdón... y cuando lo hagas evita traer ese engendro

- nunca, me escuchas? Nunca me veras rendida ni dejare que te acerques a mi hijo

- jajaja y que haras cuando Vulturi se aburra de ti, solo te usara y después te tirara

- eres un... Mi padre es único y jamás abandonare a mi hijo o mi familia

- eres una tonta si crees que te tiene con el por algo más que conveniencia

- CALLATE! Tú no sabes nada

- se cuan estúpida eres y en cuanto ya no le sirvas te arrojara lejos de SU familia

- el león cree que todos son de su condición (dije furiosa)

- no quiero que sufras cuando eso pase (_ queeee)

- quieres evitar que sufra? eres un...

- no te creas tan importante, solo quiero evitar que me busques

- sabes? No eres más que un maldito que jamás sabrá lo que es el amor, mi padre no es como tu

- tu padre? Ya te dije que nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio y juraría que solo quiere meterse en tus...

- mide tus palabras Swan (grito Aro entrando furioso)

- y si no lo hago? Que haras? Sabes que solo digo la verdad (papá estaba rojo de la furia)

- eres un maldito Swan, no supiste valorar lo que dios te dio y algún día te arrepentirás

- jajaja eso lo veremos

- sí, lo veremos pronto, muy pronto pagaras cada una de tu palabras y acciones

- eso jamás pasara, ustedes no son nada para mí y...

- nosotros no haremos nada, tu solo te hundirás (a pesar de la furia Aro seguía controlándose) y veras el ángel que perdiste (dijo Aro abrazándome de nuevo)

- yo no perdí nada, ella fue quien cometió la estupidez de enfrentarme y terminara arrastrándose por mi perdón

La pelea con Swan había acabado con mi muro de protección, cada palabra que salía de sus labios me dañaba el corazón, a pesar de todo el era mi sangre... Aro como siempre había aparecido para ser mi apoyo y ahora mismo enfrentaba al hombre que tanto daño me hizo.

Sé que debo enfrentarlo, que no debo escuchar lo que dice, pero mis energías habían desaparecido... todo esto me parecía una horrible pesadilla

- Largo de aquí (grito Swan)

- sabes que ya no cuentas con el poder de ordenar eso (dijo papá mientras Charlees temblaba furioso), pero por ahora nos vamos (comento Aro al acercarnos a la salida). Fuiste un tonto al dejar ir lo único bueno que tenias en la vida, pero te lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso hoy Isabella es MI hija (termino papá antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí).

- LARGOOO... (El grito mas el sonido de cosas rompiéndose fue lo último que escuchamos en Swan Company)

No fue hasta estar en el auto que papá me pregunto como estaba, en cuanto ambos estuvimos seguros de estar bien el silencio reino en el coche...

Lo que paso en Swan Co. estuvo repitiéndose en mi cabeza durante todo el camino a casa, solo había alguien capaz de tranquilizarnos a Aro y a mí, Tony era nuestra medicina para todo...

En casa ya nos esperaban los chicos, Alice corrió a abrazarme en cuanto baje del coche, mientras Emmet se acercaba para hablar con Aro, creo que en verdad tengo tres hombres sobreprotectores en mi vida :3 solo quería abrazar a Tony pero sé que mis hermanos estaban preocupados y además no creo tener las fuerzas para evitar llorar, debo tranquilizarme un poco

Tras entrar al despacho Alice comento que Ángela mantendría ocupados a los niños. Lo que significaba que esperaban escuchar todo lo sucedido sin interrupciones, papá se dio cuenta que yo no podría hablar así que comenzó con el relato.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente y claramente los vi temblar al escuchar quienes habían comprado las demás acciones, Aro se dio cuenta de su reacción y estoy segura que ya no podremos seguir ocultándole lo de Alice :S

Cuando Aro conto la charla con Swan escucharon sin comentar nada, a la espera de que yo hablara, apenas pude decirles como me sentí ante de quedar atrapada en un abrazo grupal, como siempre mi familia me mostraba su apoyo total, estaba en casa, en compañía de mis seres queridos...

- NO PUEDE SER (grito la duende, dándonos un susto)

- que sucede? (Emmet)Alice que pasa?(Yo) Allie? (Aro)

**ALICE POV**

La nueva casa estaba lista, junto a Aro conseguimos crear una maravilla, cada uno tenía su propio espacio, Tony estaba fascinado con su habitación, después de todo me había esmerado en crear el espacio perfecto para cada uno.

La vida continuaba y juntos enfrentaríamos lo que nos deparar el futuro.

Disfrutamos de los días de tranquilidad, Tony no dejaba de reír, Emma balbuceaba feliz, Aro disfrutaba a sus nietos, todos necesitábamos sonreír a la vida y recordar que nuestra familia siempre estaría para nosotros.

El lunes comenzamos a trabajar en la nueva sede, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, lo único que aun no estaba listo era la relación con los empleados, no estamos acostumbrados a llamar mucho la atención o a que nos traten tan formalmente, después de hablar con Aro lo convencí para que solo me dejara a cargo de Moda Vulturi (después de todo es mi proyecto).

Todo resulto bien, cada uno debía adaptarse a su trabajo, todos estábamos felices de iniciar este proyecto juntos.

A pesar del trabajo me dio tiempo de organizar una fiesta para la presentación oficial de nuestra familia, con ayuda de una organizadora de eventos hice maravillas en poco tiempo, el salón de nuestra casa se vería hermoso con todo lo que habíamos planeado, la comida estaba ordenada, el catering y grupo musical contratados, todo sería perfecto +u+... El único detalle que olvide fue avisar a la familia que se entero cuando invitaba a los trabajadores de la empresa :P...

Para el miércoles todas las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, cada personaje que tuviera relación con la familia y con la empresa había sido cordialmente invitado.

Incluso me vi acosada por la decoradora para que trabajara con ella, jejeje la pobre quería desaparecer cuando le dije que yo era Alice Vulturi, ella creía que era una simple empleada pues me había presentado como Alice Brandon :P

El jueves era el caótico día en que Bella se reencontraría con su padre, a pesar de rogarle y suplicarle que nos permitiera acompañarla, Emmet y yo tendríamos que esperar y rogar que todo saliera bien :(.

Estábamos preocupados por Bell's, si recordar el pasado le era difícil no queríamos ni imaginar cómo seria para ella enfrentarlo cara a cara u_u

Por la mañana acudimos a la empresa, estuvimos a su lado todo el tiempo, revisamos los pendientes juntos y después los vimos partir a Industrias Swan… era hora de enfrentar el pasado, Aro estaría con ella pero eso no evitaba que nos preocupáramos y quisiéramos secuestrarla y llevarla lejos de cualquier daño posible.

Despues de eso nos fue imposible concentrarnos y decidimos esperar en casa, Tony se alegro de vernos tan temprano y con su animo consiguió distraernos un poco, la espera era tan estresante que apenas prestábamos atención a lo que Tony nos contaba emocionado, incluso Emmet tenía quieta a Emma en sus brazos, cuando la presión nos venció marcamos el numero de Bella.

Como buenos tíos dejamos que Tony hablara con su madre (ok... Ok sabíamos que nos reñiría por llamar) Aro fue quien atendió y nos dejo en las mismas al no contarnos nada concreto :S

En verdad el reloj estaba detenido o retrocedía en vez de avanzar... Tony se aburrió y Ángela nos dijo que lo mejor sería dejarnos solos hasta que todo se tranquilizara... Amamos a esa chica, es tan dulce y gentil con los niños :) ninguna de mis nana fue así conmigo, lo único que les preocupaba era recibir su pago :(

Con solo escuchar el ruido del auto corrimos a su encuentro, sin decir nada salte a los brazos de mi hermana, Emmet abrazo a Aro y comenzaron a caminar, ya en el despacho escuchamos todo lo que había pasado... Me sentí morir al escuchar quienes habían comprado las demás acciones... Acaso no les bastaba el daño que habían causado »_«.

Pero lo que más nos molesto fue la actitud de Swan, ese hombre no tiene corazón, mira que hablarle así a su hija, en verdad me dan ganas de... ese tipo me exaspera y además esta esa familia que... ESPERA... si los C... ellos compraron las acciones, significa que... *o* oh, por dios... Yo, esto... ellos están...

- NO PUEDE SER (grite al ver la tontería que cometí)

- que sucede? (Grito Emmet)

- Alice que pasa? (Bell's yo)

- Allie? (Waaa... Aro)

Demonios, buena la hiciste Alice, a ver como sales de esta

- Alice? Alice que pasa

- yo... esto... verán...

- Alice habla por favor

- recuerdan la fiesta?

Los tres me vieron como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería, veo que no entendieron, ni modo Alice tu hora a llegado

- yo, las invitaciones fueron enviada ayer por la mañana y...

- y?

- todos lo que estén relacionados con la empresa o la familia han sido invitados

- oh, por dios... (Grito Bella al entender mi punto)

- y eso qué? Vamos duende ya dinos

- Yo...

- QUEEEE? (Grito Aro antes de abrazar a Bella que estaba sentada en el sofá)

Vaya Emmet es el único que no ha entendido, aunque es del que mas temo su reacción

- en serio, no entiendo nada, alguien quiere explicarme?

Amm... que es lo peor que puede pasarme cuando el oso se entere de mi metedura de pata :S

- Emmet yo... Invite a... Invite a los Cullen a la fiesta de mañana (dije sin rodeos)

5-4-3-2-1...

- QUE TU QUEEEEE?...

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

Ante todo agradezco a las que me apoyan en esta nueva aventura: **miadharu28**, **conejoazul**, Julimuliluli De Cullen, mayce cullen, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, **Serena Princesita Hale**, Mirialia Paolini, eviita cullen, maelilautner96, angy21, Leila Cullen Masen, .cullen ,** afroditacullen**, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Mary-T06, **perl rose swan**, **Ale74**, supattinsondecullen, **karla-cullen-hale**, Isabella1809, kitigirl, **CaroBereCullen**, **Sol Meyer M. G. P**, china lop32, **NaChiKa Cullen**, Naddy L, Ayla Hale Cullen, Ariiez Cullen, serenasexilady, satorichiva, MeliicadyCullen, **gabylmutis**,**Bella Swan 1996**, **anabel94**, **marianatika**, **CaMuChI**, **elen cullen**

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**


	10. PRESENTACION

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, admito que me retrase y no tengo excusa alguna asi que solo puedo decir diculpen por la demora pero espero que este capi sea de su agrado y redusca un poquito mi castigo...

Un agradecimiento especial para quienes me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios que me dan animos apra seguir escribiendo ;)

* **miadharu28** gracias por continuar apoyandome :)

* **Ale74** tienes toda la razon, espero que te guste el capi y pues como me pusiste en tu ultimo comentario si me retrase algo pero espero que el capi merezca la pena y no me lleve ningun tomatazo :)

* **Serena Princesita Hale** que bien que te guste lo que escribo y pues sorry por la demora pero espero tu opinion de este nuevo capi :3

* **conejoazul** jejeje sip yo tambien espero que mi cabecita maquile a un verdadera Isabella Vulturi que muestre su fortaleza y el poder con que cuenta y pues gracias por seguir leyendome ;)

* **CaMuChI** amm... gracias x leer y pues sorry por lo de las caritas pero ya me acostumbre a escriir asi, ya que escribo en mi celular durante mis ratos libre entre el trabajo y la escuela o a la hora del almuerzo

* **perl rose swan** jeje gracias por tu super comentario :) me da gusto que os emocione lo que escribo y espero que el capi te guste igual, GRACIAS!

* **CaroBereCullen** hola y gracias por tus cometarios :3 es un placer leer lo que les parece mis historias :)

* **china lop32** jajaja gracias y ntp jamas creeria que me amenazas o algo asi ;)

*** LoreMolina** Hola gracias por tu cometario y BIENVENIDA espero que te guste el nuevo capi y sip yo tambien deseo que Charlie pague por todo lo que ha hecho

*** Karla Cullen Hale** jejeje sip espero que se ponga bueno o al menos que los Cullen vean que las chicas son fuertes y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, ademas de que cuentan con el poyo incondicional de su familia :)

* **Nachi Cullen** sip odio a los tipos como Charlie y espero que pague cada una de sus acciones y a ver como le va a Alice en este capi ;/

*** Katia-Cullen-Pattz** WELCOME a la historia, tanks por tu comentario y sorry por la demora :)

*** Luisa Black Whitlock** hola chica NUEVA bienvenida y gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes no me da miedo eso de que estes un poquis loca pero por cualquier cosa ya protegi mis datos personales y eso :P jejeje gracias por leerme y seguir mis locas ideas me da gusto saber que cada dia uevas personas me leen y les gusta lo que escribo :)

* **elen cullen** hola espero que te sirviera mi explicacion y pronto leer tus comentarios para saber que piensas de este capi, gracias por leerme :3

* **satorichiva** jajaja creo que tienes razon y seguramente los Hale corrieron con el chisme a ver que pasa en este capi ;)

*** javarieta **jeje espero que no os moleste que tardara tanto pero como he dicho anteriormente a veces no me da tiempo de nada, espero os guste el capi

* **KIMBERLYECULLEN **Hola BIENVENIDA y espero que este capi te guste como los otros

GRACIAS a todas y ya no las entretendo mas :)

**_Posdata mi sangre no es muy saludable por si quieren enviar a algun vampiro para cabar conmigo :) las quiero gracias por su apoyo y cuidense mucho :3_**

* * *

**PRESENTACION**

**BELLA POV**

Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala… aquí estoy a punto de enfrentarme a lo que surja esta noche.

Aro como siempre me ha ofrecido su apoyo al 100%, incluso me ha dicho que si decido irme el respetara mi decisión, pero es hora de enfrentar mi pasado y vivir el presente.

La fiesta sera perfecta como todo lo que Alice prepara, Emmet había estado a punto de ir y golpear a uno que otro Cullen pero conseguimos tranquilizarlo aunque fue a costa de que Aro se enterara de lo que Jasper hizo a Alice y entonces el caos fue por detener a Papá pues creimos queria acabar con los Cullen :S

**EMMET POV**

Admito que la furia me domino al enterarame que esos estaban invitados a la cena de presentacion, solo queria golpearlos un poquito pero mis hermanitas no me dejaron :( por lo que comenzamos a discutir y...

_Flashback_

Bella parece abatida mientras Aro la abraza dandole animos y yo no termino de entender que es lo que sucede aqui...

— en serio, no entiendo nada, alguien quiere explicarme?

Dije molesto pues al parecer esta conversacion solo la entendian ellos, Alice me ve con cierto temor mientras balbucea sin dejar salir las palabras de su boca

— Emmet yo... Invite a... (Comienza tartamudeando) Invite a los Cullen a la fiesta de mañana (dijo sin rodeos)

— QUE TU QUE? (Grite sin mas)

- Emm... Yo...

- como pudiste hacer esOOO( la interrumpi)... Te das cuenta lo que eso provocara... Acaso, acaso no...

- Emmet por favor tranquilizate (intervino Bella)

- Como... Como quieres que lo haga? (Gruñí y sentí como mi hermanita se abrazaba a mi para tranquilizarme) Esos no se conformaron con danarte, sus mentiras te hirieron Bells y tambien destruyeron la sonrisa de mi pequenia duende ( susurre al recordar lo inservible que me sentí aquella vez)

- que hicieron que ? (Pregunto Aro)

- ellos... ellos son unos... (Me calle al descubrir que habia metido la pata)

- EMMEEEET... (Gritaron mis hermanitas al momento que Aro se ponia de pie y nos encaraba)

- creo que no se algo importante en esta platica, porque no continuas Emmet

- yo... Veras Aro... Debes saber que... ( Rayos ahora como salgo de esta)

- fui una ingenua (dijo Alice poniendose de pie), creia en los cuentos de hadas y cai de mi nube de una terrible manera

- Alice si no estas preparada nosotros... (Intercedio Bella)

- no, creo que papa tiene derecho a saber (dijo colocandose enfrente de Aro)

- Alice yo no... (Susurro Aro al ver a Alice tan abatida) no quiero que...

- ustedes saben que siempre quise ser parte de una familia como la que somos, pero... También soñaba con conocer a mi principe azul, aquel que me hiciera conocer las estrellas (continuo mientras sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir), alguien que me complementara y comprendiera mis locuras, alguien que me amara por quien soy y no por lo que mi apellido representa (ya no pudo aplasar las lagrimas)

- Allie...

- conoci a Ja... Jasper Whitlock el dia que me llamaste para que firmara el contrato con LECUR, tropezamos y al verlo crei que era un angel (dijo haciendo una mueca como sonrisa), me presente como Alice Brandon y sali de la oficina pero... El destino penso que seria divertido jugar con mi vida y nos cruzamos varias veces mas, asi que sin dudar acepte su invitacion a comer e iniciamos una extrania relacion, a pesar de todo fue uno de los mejores meses de mi vida (murmuro), me sentia amada y sin mas decidi dar el siguiente paso (papa se habia acercado hasta abrazar a nuestra pequenia) fue tan tierno que me enamoraba mas y mas pero... Una noche salimos a cenar y una mujer lo saludo tan intimamente que yo...

- shhshh... Aqui estamos amor (decia papa consolandola) ese tipo es un canalla que no supo valorarte (los ojos de Aro llameaban y eso que aun no sabe todo) y si tenia otra mujer...

- no, no fue eso... (Continuo la duende) lo que me destrozo fue saber que me habia mentido desde el inicio... Me dolio saber que habia sido una ingenua al caer en las redes de un malnacido... Me enfurecio saber que Bella sufriria mas por mi causa y...

- no digas eso peque (dijo Bella entre lagrimas) sabes que te quiero...

- hijas no... No comprendo (hablo Aro mientras abria sus brazos para que Bella se le uniera junto a Alice)

- lo que paso fue que ese canalla me mintio desde que nos conocimos pues... Jasper Whitlock no era otro que Jasper Hale el primo de...

- QUEEEEE... (Grito soltando a mis hermanas y comenzando a caminar por la habitacion) pero como es posible, acaso esa familia no conoce la decencia, no puede dejar de daniar a todo el que se le cruza por el camino (decia furioso), pero esto no se quedara asi, les juro que pagaran por esto (decia mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio) pagaran caro el haberse metido con mi familia (termino cuando saco la caja con su arma)

- Papaaaa( gritaron Bella y Alice antes de correr a quitarle el arma)

- que crees que haces ( dijo una histerica Bella)

- yo... Yo solo quiero darle una leccioncita a esos Cullen (se excuso Aro como niño regañado)

- no Papa, no puedes hacer eso, tu eres nuestro pilar, eres quien nos protege,m pero no de esta forma, tu eres un hombre de paz... Ni siquiera sabes usar un Armaaa...

Y asi es, Bella tiene toda la razon, Aro aborrece la violencia y jamas usaria un arma...

- yo no, no pensaba usarla (grito)

- Aro sabemos que siempre nos cuidas y cuanto nos amas pero no por eso dejaremos que salgas perjudicado (dijo Alice sin reparar en lo que Aro dijo)

- asi es, ademas superaremos todo como familia y si es necesario los enfrentaremos juntos, Papi tu eres y seras siempre nuestro ejemplo a seguir...

Sin mas se abrazaron fuertemente dejando atras la locura que acababa de pasar.

- sin olvidar que tu no sabes usar un arma Padre (dije con una sonrisa) aunque si quieres Bellie puede enseniarte despues de todo es quien mejor sabe hacerlo (comente al recordar las clases de tiro que tuvimos en casa)

- tu callate grandulon (me dijo amenazante)

- esperen... esperen... esperen... (Hablo Aro regresando al escritorio) yo no pensaba usar el arma (dijo muy serio), estaba buscando mi agenda que esta debajo de la caja (termino mostrandonosla)

- pero… yo... nosotras... (balbuceaban las chicas)creimos que...

- me creen capaz de eso?

- SI! NO!... Ohh... Papaaaaa...

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja... (Comence a reirme contagiando a los demas)

_Fin del Flashback_

Jeje todo habia sido una confusion, Aro solo queria su agenda para buscar la direccion de esa Familia y poder ir a decirles cual es la forma correcta de tratar a las chicas Vulturi :P obviamente yo apoye su idea pero mis hermanitas nos hicieron prometer no hacer nada de eso y saber enfrentar lo que viniera tranquilamente :s en verdad que las chicas no saben que golpear nos ayudaria a recuperar la calma :)

**ALICE POV**

Waaaa... Finalmente he conseguido que Bellie me permitiera encargarme al 100% de su atuendo estoy segura que robara el corazon de mas de uno en la fiesta, con decirles que usara tacones sin quejarse :) es geniaaaallll...

Habia estado trabajajando mas de una semana en nuestros vestidos y temia que mi hermanita se negara a usar el suyo, pero me sorprendio al aceptar sin reclamar un poco, espero que todo salga como hemos planeado y que esta sea una fiesta memorable que todos recordaran, hoy los Cullen veran que mi hermanita logro salir adelante y seran participes de la felicidad y union que envuelve a nuestra familia.

Podemos escuchar las voces de los invitados, ya quiero saber lo que opinan de la decoracion y organizacion, pero el plan es que Bellie y yo bajaremos hasta que esten todos los invitados y aqui estamos esperando que Papa venga por nosotras :S

- tranquila duende, veras que todo saldra bien (susurro Bella )

- lo se hermanita (sonrei) es solo que los nervios me tienen atrapada

- simplemente imagina que es una simple fiesta en Italia y ...

- no puedo (dije sentandome del otro lado de la cama) siento que algo estruja mi corazon y... (Continue mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tony)

Estamos en la recamara de nuestro caballerito, al parecer estar con el nos tranquiliza, mas que nada a Bella. Tenemos mas de 30 minutos aqui, los peques ya se encuentran durmiendo y es por eso que hablamos en susurros.

Mi hermana ha estado toda tarde con Tony, dice que el reencuentro no le molesta, pero todos sabemos que esta aturdida, solo espero que juntos superemos la noche sin ningun contratiempo :S. Tony tambien ha estado inquieto, pero como siempre el Oso de Emmet lo ha cansado lo suficiente para hacerlo dormir hasta maniana, sabemos que Emmy tambien esta intranquilo pero nuestro hermano sabra actuar y enfrentar cualquier situacion. Yo por mi parte no puedo ocultar mi temor ante la idea de volver a verlo, no se que pasara en ese momento o como reaccionare, lo unico seguro es que tendre el apoyo de mi familia :)

**ARO POV**

Aun no puedo creer que mis hijos ocultaran lo que le sucedió a mi pequeña Hada, no se como pudieron ocultar eso por tanto tiempo y yo saludando a ese mal);?* como si nada. Mis hijos al ver mi furia no tuvieron mas remedio que acorralarme mientras me tranquilizaba pero es que no se como esa familia puede ser tan cruel para jugar con los sentimientos de jovenes inocentes como mis niñas.

Bella como siempre consiguio que me centrara y juntos pensamos en la mejor forma de enfrentar a todos ellos esta noche, como le dije a mis hijos juntos saldremos victoriosos, por esta razon junto a mi hijo somos los encargados de dar la bienvenida a los invitados, admito que no nos va muy bien al momento de recordar los nombres pero hemos conseguido superar el reto :P aunque tuvimos algunos problemillas al saludar a una familia en especial.

_Flashback_

No entiendo como es que esta familia danio tanto a mis pequenias cuando se ve que no rompen ni un plato.

- buenas noches (nos saludo el jefe de la familia)

- buenas noches, Bienvenidos! (Apenas y consegui responder)

Segun las descripciones que mis hijos me han dado pude reconocer a cada uno:

* el buen Doctor Carlisle Cullen

* la distinguida Esmeralda Cullen

* La hermosa Abogada Rosalie Hale

* el empatico Licenciado Jasper Hale

* el cortes Doctor Edward Cullen

Todos nos saludaron sin problemas, note de inmediato el movimiento de sus miradas en busca de Bella, pero ellos no contaban con que mis ninias no aparecerian hasta el momento perfecto :)

_Fin del Flashback_

Alice como siempre ha hecho un trabajo perfecto y todo esta segun lo planeado, debia esperar 10 minutos despues de la llegada del ultimo invitado para subir por ellas, varios empleados y personas cercanas me habian preguntado en mas de una ocasion por las chicas y simplemente podia decirles que la organizacion nos habia retrasado un poco y aun se encontraban arreglando :)

El momento y llego y es hora de ir por mis hijas.

- Emmet, subire por las chicas, sabes donde esperarnos (le dije antes de abandonar el salon)

Camine lentamente por el pasillo del segundo piso, las busque en sus habitaciones y al no encontrarlas me dirigi al cuarto donde las encontre contemplando al Principe Vulturi.

- que hacen aqui ? (Susurre al ver dormido al pequenio)

- esperando... (Me contestaron en el mismo tono)

- bien, entonces... Vamos (les invite extendiendo mis manos en espera de ellas)

Alice tomo mi mano mientras Bella besaba la frente de Tony como despedida :)

Con una en cada brazo avanzamos por el pasillo, solo debiamos esperar que Emmet nos diera la senial para poder presentarnos como la familia que somos.

- Su atencion por favor (comenzo Emmet subiendo las escaleras microfono en mano), soy Emmet McCarthy Vulturi y en nombre de mi familia y de empresas Vulturi agradezco su asistencia (dijo sonriendo), organizamos esta cena para presentarnos oficialmente y que mejor manera de hacerlo que brindandoles una noche para disfrutar y convivir con la familia y amigos. Asi que sin retardarlo mas les presento a los Vulturi, mi familia(termino seguido de un mar de aplausos que nos indico el momento de aparecer).

- listas? (Pregunte a mis hijas)

- si... Vamos (dijeron antes de comenzar a caminar con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ciertamente no se lo que pase por sus cabecitas asi que simplemente puedo seguir segun el plan)

Al llegar al borde de las escaleras todos guardaron silencio, escalon tras escalon senti la fuerza del abrazo de mis hijas, tienen razon esta noche Emmet y yo seremos su soporte.

En cuanto llegamos a la altura de Emmet me cambio el microfono por el brazo de Alice que se abrazo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Hola, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi presidente de Vulturi Company, como os a dicho mi hijo (dije señalando a Emmet) os damos la bienvenida y esperamos que a partir de hoy encuentren en nosotros una mano amiga que os apoyara cuando lo necesiteis (dije sonriendo antes de entregar el microfono a Bella).

Bella tomo el microfono con dedos temblorosos pero pude ver surgir su fuerza interna al sonreir a los presentes y comenzar a hablar si titubeos.

- Que tal, yo soy Isabella Vulturi, directora de Inversiones Vulturi y Vicepresidenta de la Compañía, es un placer conocer a las personas con quienes trabajaremos codo con codo para crecer dia a dia (dijo sonriendo), os garantizo un aumento en los activos y un excelente desarrollo empresarial mucho mayor ahora que hemos creado una cede en esta ciudad (como siempre Bellie nos muestra su capacidad para controlar cualquier situacion)

- ya saben con quien acudir si necesitan algun prestamo (bromeo Emmet)

Jajajajaja se escucho la risa de los asistentes, pero claramente un pequenio grupo aun no sabia como reaccionar, pude ver como Carlisle y Esmeralda detuvieron a su hijo al verme bajar con mis hijas y sobre todo cuando Bella hablaba, note la cara de incredulidad que puso Jasper al ver a Alice y la furia que mostro al verla sumergirse en los brazos de su hermano, Rosalie lo detuvo mientras ella dirigía una extraña mirada a mi hijo. En verdad que esta familia es peor de lo que creia.

- muy gracioso Emmet (continuo Bella), solo por eso olvidate del dinero para tu nuevo auto (bromeo como si riniera a su hijo)

- nooo, papaaaa... (Se quejo Emmet, provocando la risa nuevamente)

- jaja me disculpo por la actitud de este hombre (dijo Alice abrazando a Emmet) quizas su padre lo tiro muchas veces (bromeo) y le daño la cabeza (nuevamente estallaron las risas)

- pero Allie tu tambieeeennnnn... (Volvio a quejarse Emmet) yo te quiero tanto y tu solo me maltratas (hizo un puchero)

- Awww... Emmy, cariño lo siento (se disculpo Alice) ya no te molestare (vi a Emmet sonreir) con las verdades (como siempre Alice le dio el tiro de gracia)

Emmet solo comenzo a reir antes de abrazar y besar a Alice en la frente. Los invitados aplaudieron nuevamente al ver tal muestra de carinio, Jasper ha dejado atras la calma y ahora discute con su hermana mientras Edward me taladra on la mirada.

No entiendo, por sus reacciones parece que mis hijas les importan mas de lo que creemos, algo me dice que debo investigar a fondo.

- bueno despues de todo este espectaculo (dijo Alice recuperando la atencion de la audiencia) me presentare (sonrio) mi nombre es Alice pero todos me conocen como " Allie Vulturi " directora de Moda Vulturi y del area de Estructuracion, espero que seamos amigos y como ha dicho la familia pueden contar con nosotros en cualquier cosa

Debo decir que en este momento soy el padre mas orgulloso de la tierra, mis hijos se han comportado como las personas preparadas que son y han sabido expresar a la perfección los ideales que nos guiaron a establecernos en este pais :)

Bueno hasta aqui por ahora asi que estare esperando los REVIEWS, ya saben que me gusta saber que tal les parece cada capi y que cualquier cosa que no sea bien expuesta pueden comunicarmelo sin problemas.

* * *

GRACIAS! a todos los que me apoyan en la historia: **miadharu28** / **conejoazul** / Julimuliluli De Cullen / mayce cullen / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / **Serena Princesita Hale** /Mirialia Paolini / eviita cullen / maelilautner96 / angy21 / Leila Cullen Masen / .cullen / afroditacullen / Nena Cullen 26 / Shirley Vulturi / Mary-T06 / **perl rose swan** / **Ale74** / supattinsondecullen / **karla-cullen-hale** / Isabella1809 / kitigirl / **CaroBereCullen** / Sol Meyer M. G. P / **china lop32** / **Nachi Cullen** / Naddy L / Ayla Hale Cullen / Ariiez Cullen / serenasexilady / **satorichiva** / MeliicadyCullen / gabylmutis / Bella Swan 1996 / anabel94 / marianatika / **CaMuChI** / **elen cullen **/ **LoreMolina / Katia-Cullen-Pattz / Luisa Black Whitlock / javarieta / KIMBERLYECULLEN**

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**


	11. VOLVERTE A VER

Hola, se que de nuevo me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, se que merezco sus reprimendas y sobre todo que les debo una disculpa... pero como saben aunque me encuentro de vacaciones sigo trabajando y pues mi jefe al ver que tenia tiempo libre me propuso trabajo de jornada completa en estos meses de vacaciones y obviamente con mejor paga asi que como saben todo en estos dias esta demasiado caro, con las fiestas decembrinas y los reyes que deben llegar para mis pequeños angelitos, apenas y tengo tiempo de descansar un poco, bueno dejando atras eso espero que el capitulo les guste, como saben yo escribo por y para ustedes y cada uno de sus comentarios me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

* Muchas me preguntaron si pensaba seguir actualizando y como ven aun lo hago solo que el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo.

* Solo deseo que les agrade lo que escribi en esta ocasion y pues ya saben estare esperando sus reviews :)

*** Gracias x sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior a:**

*** Ale74 * miadharu28 * Katia-Cullen-Pattz * hildiux * CaroBereCullen * dul * dahiamasen * Jess * Guest ***

*** satorichiva * **** .marina * Nilari * Serena Princesita Hale * vero * isa28 * Elen Cullen * **

*** xiomycullen * candy * mar91 * ****Heloa * Dulce * Any * Troian * NICOLLE MALIK * mary cullen de salvatore ***

*** * LillianOrtega ***

* * *

**DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y UN PROSPERO,LLENO DE PAZ, ALEGRIA Y FELICIDAD AÑO NUEVO :3**

* * *

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**EDWARD POV**

El verla en brazos de ese tipo fue lo peor que pude presenciar, su grácil manera de caminar, su dulce sonrisa, el exquisito sonido que surge de sus labios… aun no se como he sobrevivido a estos años lejos de ella.

Solo de recordar lo maravillosa que se veía al bajar las escaleras…

_FLASHBACK_

El ambiente de la fiesta es igual a muchas de las reuniones a las que normalmente estamos obligados a asistir, lo único que me mantiene en mi lugar es saber que podre volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, podre ver a mi hermosa princesa, mi dulce e inocente Bella…

- Su atencion por favor, soy Emmet McCarthy Vulturi (la voz de este tipo me saco de mis recuerdos) y en nombre de mi familia y de empresas Vulturi agradezco su asistencia (dijo sonriendo), organizamos esta cena para presentarnos oficialmente y que mejor manera de hacerlo que brindandoles una noche para disfrutar y convivir con la familia y amigos. Asi que sin retardarlo mas les presento a los Vulturi, mi familia(en cuanto termino todos aplaudieron).

Y es hasta ahora que puedo reprender a mi memoria, pues ni mis recuerdos asemejan un poco la belleza de mi princesa, el volver a verla me ha dejado estatico, no se que hacer, solo deseo poder acercarme y decirle de una y mil formas que me persone, que nada de lo que vio y escucho era verdad, que mi corazón solo ha habitado una mujer, que ella es la razón de mis desvelos…

- Hola, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi presidente de Vulturi Company, como os a dicho mi hijo (dije al tipo que los anuncio) os damos la bienvenida y esperamos que a partir de hoy encuentren en nosotros una mano amiga que os apoyara cuando lo necesiteis

Dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a MI princesa y le cedía el micrófono, pero quien era este tipo, por que razón tenia tanta familiaridad con ella, que relación tenían y lo que es peor porque ella le brindaba sonrisas ¬¬9

- Que tal, yo soy Isabella Vulturi (escucharla hablar fue el punto clave que me hizo que mi mirada regresara a su hermoso rostro, pero no entendía porque se había presentado como una Vulturi), directora de Inversiones Vulturi y Vicepresidenta de la Compañía, es un placer conocer a las personas con quienes trabajaremos codo con codo para crecer dia a dia (dijo sonriendo), os garantizo un aumento en los activos y un excelente desarrollo empresarial mucho mayor ahora que hemos creado una cede en esta ciudad

Finalizo con una sonrisa, jamás la había visto sonreir a no ser que estuviera junto a mi o mi familia, eso fue todo lo que pude soportar lejos de ella, solo quería acercarme y conseguir su perdón para poder demostrarle cuan profundo es mi amor por ella, quiero que sepa que jamás he dejado de amarla pero sobre todo que jamás dejare de hacerlo, ella mi todo, mi vida es por y para ella.

- ya saben con quien acudir si necesitan algun prestamo (bromeo el gigante a su lado)

Jajajajaja se escucho la risa de los asistentes, mientras yo trataba de safarme del abrazo de mi padre que no se cuando se acerco a mi, mi madre tenia tomada mi mano en clara señal de apoyo pero sobre todo para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

- muy gracioso Emmet (lo reprendió? mi princesa), solo por eso olvidate del dinero para tu nuevo auto (bromeo como si riñera a su hijo, cosa que me dejo aun mas confundido y nervioso por la relación que podía existir en esta extraña familia)

- nooo, papaaaa... (Se quejo el tipo, provocando la risa nuevamente)

- jaja me disculpo por la actitud de este hombre (dijo la pequeña chica que los acompañaba) quizas su padre lo tiro muchas veces (bromeo) y le daño la cabeza (las risas no se hicieron esperar)

- pero Allie tu tambieeeennnnn... (Volvio a quejarse el gigante) yo te quiero tanto y tu solo me maltratas (hizo un puchero)

- Awww... Emmy, cariño lo siento (se disculpo la chica) ya no te molestare… con las verdades

Los invitados aplaudieron nuevamente al ver tal muestra de cariño, y la estrecha relación que existía en la familia, además de que todos podemos observar que no se avegonzaban de mostrar sus caracteres frente a los asistente. Yo solo puedo mantener la mirada mas fría que tengo en el anciano que aun abraza a Bella n

- bueno despues de todo este espectaculo (hablo la pequeña recuperando la atencion de la audiencia) me presentare (sonrio) mi nombre es Alice pero todos me conocen como " Allie Vulturi " directora de Moda Vulturi y del area de Estructuracion, espero que seamos amigos y como ha dicho la familia pueden contar con nosotros en cualquier cosa

- Bueno después de todo este teatro (sonrio el tal Aro) sean bienvenidos y disfrutemos de esta reunión (finalizo mientras regresaba el micrófono al grandote y terminaba de bajar las escaleras con sus brazo aun alrededor de la cintura de MI princesa, trate de acercarme nuevamente pero mis padres aun mantenían su agarre en mi persona. Pude ver como Rose y Jasper mantenían una pequeña discusión pero aunque suene egoísta lo único que yo quería era poder hablar con Bella y buscar la manera de arreglar todo lo que esa bruja arruino, solo quiero recuperar mi felicidad y les aseguro que no me dejare vencer por nada del mundo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mi mirada los seguía por todo el salón, la veía sonreir a los invitados, ocultar su rostro en el hombro de ese tipo, justo como la ocultaba en mi pecho cuando estaba a su lado, su hermoso sonrojo ante cualquier situación bochornosa pero sobre todo me percate que aun mantenía una ligera torpeza al caminar, cosa que yo aprovechaba para jamás soltarla de mi lado y de lo cual ahora se aprovechaba Aro ¬¬9, en todo el tiempo que tenia la reunión no se habían acercado a donde mis padre me mantenían sujeto, mis primos se mantenían tan serio y estaticos que parecía un sueño el haberlos visto peleando hace rato.

**ESME POV**

Tenia mucho tiempo sin notar emoción alguna en el rostro de mi hijo, desde aquella terrible situación Edward había cambiado, primero se había enfocado en buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas que habían sido destruidas por malas acciones y después al enterarnos que Bella, una hija mas para mi y Carlisle se había marchado lejos de nosotros termino con toda muestra de vitalidad en mi hijo, desde entonces mi niño solo se había enfocado en sus estudios y sus practicas, en varias ocasiones habían tenido que sedarlo para conseguir que descansara.

Mi niño había dejado atrás las sonrisas, la muestras de afecto, las bromas, las salidas en familia o con sus amigos y solo vivía para servir a sus pacientes que según el eran lo único por lo cual el seguía en este mundo sin merecerlo, mi pequeño se auto flagelaba por todo lo que sucedió aquella terrible tarde u_u

Carlisle y yo no habíamos podido hacer nada, cada intento había sido desechado por nuestro hijo, el se empeñaba en que no merecía nada y ante nuestra constante lucha por hacerle ver que estaba equivocado, que el no era culpable y que el destino no siempre es equitativo con las personas buenas decidió mudarse a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, eso fue todo lo que pude soportar y me derrumbe, jamás imagine que podría suceder algo tan injusto a seres como mi hijo.

Desde entonces solo lo veía en contadas ocasiones: cuando lo visitaba en el hospital, cuando había reunión en la empresa, o en las reuniones sociales de la empresa o del hospital, mi pequeño cobrizo había dejado atrás su vida y solo existía para trabajar, buscaba tener ocupado su tiempo para no pensar en ella y sumirse nuevamente en la desesperación.

**ROSE POV**

No se como describir las emociones que reinan ahora mismo en mi persona, jamás imagine que sucedería algo como esto, todos suponíamos que en algún momento nos reencontrariamos con Bella y podríamos aclarar todo lo pasado, que mi amiga nos perdonaría y que podríamos tratar de rescatar nuestra perdida relación, por eso cuando nos enteramos de la búsqueda de accionistas luchamos para conseguir algunas acciones, Jasper trabajo arduamente y finalmente conseguimos el 5% de las acciones de Industrias Swan, al fin teníamos una base para nuestra búsqueda.

Aunque todo señalaba que Bella había muerto no podíamos confiar en lo que salía de las fuentes cercanas a Swan, ese tipo daño mucho a mi amiga y no podíamos considerarlo con una fuente confiable, después de todo según el Bella pereció por problemas con gente peligrosa, asi que era momento de buscar mas de cerca, lo que no contemplamos fue lo que sucedió el dia de la reunión de accionistas.

_FLASHBACK_

Finalmente conseguimos adentrarnos en Industrias Swan, junto a Jasper nos encargábamos de dirigir Cull Compañy, la empresa familiar del tio Carlisle, poseemos el 5% de las acciones que aunque son pocas nos permitirán adentrarnos en la empresa y seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

La reunión de accionistas se adelanto para hoy y por ello he tenido que conceder el caso Macdron a mi compañera Kate, había tenido que viajar desde Paris para trazar el plan a seguir junto a mi hermano y el cero emotivo de mi primo, ya teníamos lista la forma en que desarrollaríamos la conversación para obtener la información que necesitamos.

Llegamos 20 minutos antes de la reunión y fuimos escoltados a la sala de juntas de Industrias Swan, no se como mi amiga conseguía sobrevivir en semejante ambiente, ella siempre tan dulce y alegre y este lugar tan seco y sombrio… cuando la puerta se abrió sonreímos a las personas que entraban y nuestros rostros se congelaron al verla entrar con semejante porte, pude vislumbrar una mueca que oculto bajo una falsa sonrisa

— Buenos días (saludo el hombre que entrO detrás de ella)

— buenos días (saludo ella)

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguimos regresar al presente al escuchar su voz, sin poder evitarlo sonreí al ver que nos saludaba.

— buenos días, somos los representantes de CULL company (respondió Jasper en vista de que yo había perdido mi voz)

— un placer, nosotros venimos por parte de VULTURI Company

Nos sorprendió el hombre al aclarar que ellos no venían en representación de Industrias Swan

— Vulturi Company? (cuestione)

— así es, somos Isabella y Aro Vulturi (termino el hombre abrazando a Bella)

Al escuchar el apellido con el que los presento solo pude ver a mi hermano con la duda en mi rostro, pero el estaba igual que yo, sin mas fije mi vista en Bella y después de un pequeño escrutinio me enfoque en el abrazo que aun mantenía el hombre sobre la cintura de Isabella

Tratamos de iniciar una conversación pero fue cuando Swan entro y las cosas comenzaron a suceder de una forma realmente inesperada, Isabella nos trato duramente, Charles Swan temblo ante la noticia de que Vulturi Company bajo la dirección de Isabella era el accionista mayoritario, nos vimos obligados a irnos de allí sin podr hablar con Bella y con la terrible duda de la relación que existía entre ella y Aro Vulturi.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Despues de discutir y estudiar la situación decidimos informar a Edward sobre la presencia de Bella, fue todo un lio contenerlo de ir a buscarla en ese momento y mi hermano apenas y pudo tranquilizarlo pero al recibir la invitación a la reunión en la mansión Vulturi Eddie se relajo y nos permitió arreglar todo, Esme y Carlisle simplemente nos pidieron que no perdiéramos la cordura y que no armáramos ningún escándalo y por eso no se habían alejado de Edward desde que llegamos a la reunión.

No podía creer que el tipo con el que choque en el avión era uno de los miembros de la familia Vulturi, Emmet se llama, solo de recordar la sonrisa que me dio al remediar el lio que había causado al tirar mi bolso, me pareció encantador el que no se me arrojara como todos los hombres que conocía, pero cuando trate de agradecerle al desembarcar no pude acercarme al verlo feliz con una rubia y un bebe entre sus brazos (su familia), obvio como todo lo bueno ya tenia dueña u_u eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento pero ahora veía al canalla con esa pequeña morena entre sus brazos, mas que cariñoso diría yo, como podía engañar a su familia, como siempre mi primera impresión estaba equivocada ¬¬

Mis tios mantenían a Edward quieto en su lugar, mi primito había tratado de acercarse a Bella en mas de una ocasión pero había sido detenido por Esme y Carlisle que como siempre quería que las cosas sucedieran sin provocar un problema mayor, lo que no me explicaba era la reacción que tenia mi hermano sobre la pareja que formaban Emmet y la pequeña morena.

No fue hasta que enfoque mi mirada en ella que me di cuenta… la pequeña chica no era otra que Alice Brandon con un look diferente, la chica que había conquistado el corazón de mi hermano, Jasper quedo desconsolado cuando ella se alejo de el al saber que le había mentido.

**JASPER POV**

La encontré! encontré a mi pequeña Hada finalmente, mi hermosa Alice aparecia nuevamente ante mis ojos, lo que no entendí es que hace junto Bella, como es que se conocen, porque jamás consegui encontrar información alguna de ella, pero eso no importa solo se que finalmente podre hablar con ella y rogarle que me conceda el tiempo necesario para explicarle porque le menti y asi poder tratar de reconquistarla, mi dulce Hada tan risueña y energica, si me lo permite jamás dejare que la tristeza invada su mirada como aquella noche.

No fue hasta que mi dulce niña se acerco al tal Emmet Vulturi que lo reconoci, el fue el tipo que me enfrento en el departamento de Alice, ese tipo fue quien me prohibió amarla e incluso acercarme a ella y estoy seguro que fue el quien le ayudo a ocultarse y la alejo de mi ¬¬9 , Alice sonreía mientras el la abrazaba y bromeaban.

Yo… yo solo quería ir y partirle la cara a ese imbesil… como puede estar tan contento con mi pequeña en sus brazos, el muy ******* la oculto de mi y por su culpa no pude hablar con ella y explicarle la verdad, que nunca le mentiría por gusto, que yo no podía hablar hasta esa noche, finalmente había terminado mi participación y podía decirle lo que realmente hacia en Francia, pero el destino fue tan injusto y Maya apareció para arruinar todo lo que tenia planeado aquella noche, recuerdo su fría mirada que me congelo en mi lugar, la vi salir del restaurant y como pude corri tras ella pero solo la vi alejarse en aquel taxi.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi reacción y me detuvo, mi hermana es mas fuerte de lo que parece, al parecer tardo un poco en encontrar la razón de mis acciones y cuando lo hizo solo me reprendió con la mirada y me dijo firmemente que este no era el lugar para hacer una escena, que mis tios ya tenían suficiente con frenar a Edward, que no podía perder la cordura y que debía actuar como yo mismo y pensar con tranquilidad… pero como quiere que piense cuando mi pequeña Hada se pasea en el brazo de aquel tipo ¬¬

**CARLISE POV**

Despues de todo creo que fue un error permitir que mi hijo asistiera a la reunión, junto a Esme nos esta costando demasiado trabajo contenerlo, imagino que el tiene las mismas dudas que yo sobre la relación que existe entre Bella y la familia Vulturi, principalmente con Aro, puedo sonar egoísta pero espero que Bella se olvidara de nosotros a pesar del daño al que se enfrento aquella tarde u_u

Desde ese dia mi familia no es la misma:

- Edward se encerro en si mismo, se alejo de la familia y solo vive para sus pacientes

- Rose a dejado atrás su vida social, ese dia mas que una amiga mi niña perdió una hermana, perdió a quien la quería pese a su carácter tan cambiante

- Jasper se siente culpable por lo ocurrido, como siempre Jazz trata de evocar la tristeza y los problemas hacia su persona para evitarlos a los demás

- Mi dulce y adorada Esme perdió una hija m solas, Bella desde que llego a nosotros se convirtió en alguien muy importante para la familia y pese a todos estos años no hemos dejado que nadie mas entre a nuestro circulo u_u

- Yo por mi parte solo puedo decir que todos esos acontecimientos dañaron terriblemente a la familia y lo que estos años la gente ha visto de nosotros no es mas que un caparazón que hemos formado para que nadie sepa que ocurre realmente en nuestros corazones.

**CHARLES POV**

Esta mal)!%$ chiquilla solo reapareció para arruinar todo, se atrevió a intervenir en lo que he trabajado toda mi vida, como siempre solo busca la manera de destruir lo que he formado con esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Desde que nació no ha hecho mas que molestar y ser un estorbo.

Mis padres me crearon de una manera ejemplar, por ello cuando me entere que Rene estaba embaraza me case con ella, recién iniciaba a levantar la pequeña empresa que mi padre creo, mis estudios me ayudaron a surgir con gran fuerza, pensé que no había nada mejor que trabajar mientras esperaba la llegada de mi próximo heredero pero no fue un varon como yo deseaba, fue una común y corriente niñita, Rene no me pudo dar un varon como yo quería y para colmo de males mi mujer no podría volver a embarazarse por su débil condición física ¬¬ fue asi como tuve que encargarme de criarla y educarla como era debido, todo mientras encontraba un partido adecuado para casarla y asi obtener mi tan ansiado heredero pero Isabella como siempre no pudo hacer las cosas como le ordene, la estúpida chiquilla se embarazo, se atrevió a contradecirme cuendo le dije que debía abortarlo y huyo de casa dejando mi apellido por los suelos, como pude construi toda una historia sobre su desaparición y posteriormente su muerte, asi es, Isabella Swan esta muerta para todos, no fue difícil actuar frente a la sociedad aunque la sobrina del Respetable Carlisle Cullen jamás nos creyó que murió.

Finamente las cosas marchaban como yo quería, pero los problemas comenzaron a surgir en la empresa por el constante despilfarro que tanto Rene como yo teníamos en las constantes fiesta y compras sin sentido que teníamos. Mi empresa peligraba, debía buscar inversionistas y mis asesores me acosejaron vender el 60% de las acciones, trabaje cuidadosamente en la venta de las mismas pero Isabella consiguió hacerse del 55% de estas y me atrapo en sus garras de arpía, la estúpida no acepto venderme de regreso las acciones que le daban el titulo de accionista mayoritaria.

Y por este motivo me encuentro aquí presenciado la presentación que a tenido su nueva familia, esta chiquilla cree que ya me venció pero aun no conoce las cartas que tengo bajo la manga, nadie, nadie se enfrenta Charles Swan y sale limpio de ello.

Isabella pagara caro el atrevimiento de enfrentarme y dejarme en ridículo ante los representantes de Cull Company, le enseñare que cuando se juega con fuego se termina quemando.

* * *

Waaaaaaa... que les parecio? me merezco un review? un tomatazo? lo que se, les gradezco el quesigan leyendo cada una de las cosas que surgen de mi loca cabecita y pues como saben no les puedo decir que actualizare tal dia o en tanto tiempo pero si les puedo asegurar que me esforzare x encontrar mas tiempo para dedicar a mis historia y obviamente les aclaro NO ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIAS :)

* * *

GRACIAS! a todos los que me apoyan en la historia:

**miadharu28** / conejoazul / Julimuliluli De Cullen / mayce cullen / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / **Serena Princesita Hale** /Mirialia Paolini / eviita cullen / maelilautner96 / angy21 / Leila Cullen Masen / .cullen / afroditacullen / Nena Cullen 26 / Shirley Vulturi / Mary-T06 / perl rose swan / **Ale74** / supattinsondecullen / karla-cullen-hale / Isabella1809 / kitigirl /**CaroBereCullen** / Sol Meyer M. G. P / china lop32 / Nachi Cullen / Naddy L / Ayla Hale Cullen / Ariiez Cullen / serenasexilady / **satorichiva** / MeliicadyCullen / gabylmutis / Bella Swan 1996 / anabel94 / marianatika / CaMuChI / elen cullen / LoreMolina /** Katia-Cullen-Pattz** / Luisa Black Whitlock / javarieta / KIMBERLYECULLEN / **hildiux** / **dul** / **dahiamasen** / **Jess** / **Guest**/ ** .marina** / **Nilari** / **vero** / **isa28** / **Elen Cullen** / **xiomycullen** / **candy** / **mar91** / **Heloa** /** Dulce** / **Any** / **Troian** / **NICOLLE MALIK**/ **mary cullen de salvatore** / / **LillianOrtega** /

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**

25/DIC/2012


	12. Corazon Herido

Hola, se que tarde mucho en actualizar así que espero sigan acompañándome en esta historia :), esperare con ansias sus comentarios... solo me resta agradecer a quienes me apoyan y son parte de la historia :3

Gracias x sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior a:

# Ale74 # LoreMolina # miadharu28 # MichiAGP # hildiux # conejoazul # stewpattz # Annaniicolle #

# jeka cullen s # LillianOrtega# Isis # mar91 # Gaby Rivera # Dahia Masen # verocullen # Heloa #

# # ani # satorichiva # Guest # Ariiez Cullen # Arlequina # kathy salvatore #

# marina # flor # Sabrina Vulturi #

Bueno simplemente e queda agradecerle el que e sigan apoyando y que puedo decir simplemente el trabajo si que es complicado y ya no tango tiepo libre pero como ven seguire buscando tiempo para escribir y actualizar porque me encanta leer sus opiniones y el apoyo que me brindan con cada uno de sus reviews. Simplemente gracias... GRACIAS A CADA PERSONA QUE SE DA EL TIEMPO PARA LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO :)

* * *

**CORAZON HERIDO**

En la oscuridad de la soledad  
Supe el significado de tus lágrimas  
Di un paso hacia el lugar que desee, pero sin lastimar a nadie

El viento sobre el océano, no se pierde en el hoy  
Y se dirige hacia el mañana  
Pero, ¿Por qué mi corazón no se mueve?

Sin importar mi destino  
No quiero arrepentirme de haber nacido  
Porque en la tristeza existe coraje  
Creyendo en llegar a coger ese resplandor

La lágrima del cielo azul que va cayendo  
Algún día, se convertirá en sonrisas

El viento que me persigue con un ritmo rápido  
Se me escapará de los dedos  
Aún tengo miedo de creer pero  
¡No me voy a detener ahora!

La luna me golpea suavemente los hombros  
Y olvidaré que estoy perdida  
En el reflejo de la luna sobre el camino

Aún si espero un mañana vacío  
Una mano se levantará de la nada  
Y el camino que elegí cambiará  
Estos fuertes sentimientos

Las lágrimas del cielo azul  
Mañana se borrarán, seguramente

A donde miro  
Ahí se supone que debo empezar  
Si no me rindo  
Puedo ir a cualquier lado  
Tomado de  
La lágrima del cielo azul que va cayendo  
Algún día, se convertirá en sonrisas

**ALICE POV**

Si me preguntan como me siento simplemente les diría que atormentada, después de todo aun me reprocho el haber dejado que Hale me engañara como lo hizo y mi corazón no ha dejado de sufrir, pero eso no evito que se emocionara y recreara tontas escenas de lo que pudo suceder si no me hubiera engañado y… para que seguir lastimándome con ideas tontas, solo debo enfocarme en que esta fiesta sea increíble y en que todos se enteren de todo lo que mi familia planea con esta nueva cede y todo los proyectos que vienen.

Debo recordar que todo esto fue mi idea y que a pesar de todo mi familia me apoya y que juntos superaremos cualquier problema, después de todo si Bella se esfuerza por enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado porque no seguir su ejemplo y demostrarle a ese rubio y su familia lo que Alice Vulturi es capaz de hacer.

**EMMET POV**

Todo se ha desarrollado en calma y puedo decir que muchos inversionistas están interesados en algunos de los proyectos que desarrollaremos en esta nueva cede, me da gusto ver que mis hermanas están enfrentando con una sonrisa todo esta situación. Despues de todo ellas saben que cuentan con Aro y conmigo y que pase lo que pase las apoyaremos hasta el final.

Alice como siempre me ha demostrado lo capaz que es al enfrascarse en una platica sobre las ventajas que dara a la poblacion mi nuevo proyecto de desarrollo de bienes inmuebles con calidad Vulturi, mi hermanita no ha dejado de hablar sobre los existosos proyectos que terminamos poco antes de venir a este país y de cómo los inversionistas de Italia nos han ofrecido un contrato mucho mayor.

- Es por eso que Industrias Vulturi se enfoca en la calidad y no en la cantidad como varias otras constructoras lo hacen, nuestros desarrollos están entre los 3 mejores a nivel mundial y puedo decirles que todos han quedado maravillados con sus propiedades (declaro Alice)

- Es una hermosa idea la que nos dice señorita Vulturi pero digame cuanto es que se involucran los miembros de su familia en los proyectos (pregunto uno de los inversionistas de Inversiones Swan)

- Para nosotros es muy importante el desarrollo, es por eso que no nos enfrascamos en muchas acciones al mismo tiempo y esto nos permite estar en constante contacto con los empleados, supervisores y los clientes de la constructora (dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermanita)

- Asi es, en todo lo que Industrias Vulturi desarrolla siempre habrá participación de nosotros, pues nuestros trabajadores se vuelven miembros de la familia y eso puede apreciarlo en la estrecha relación que se da. Preferimos trabajar en armonía que imponer la voluntad(dijo sonriendo mi hermanita)

- En pocas palabras ustedes podrán verme a mi o a cualquier miembro de la familia caminando, estudiando, evaluando e incluso ayudando a los trabajadores durante el desarrollo del proyecto.

Los inversionistas nos veian con duda pues como hemos investigado, Swan se especializa en costrucciones de este tipo pero jamás presenta nada que no sea el inicio y el planteamiento de objetivos y la declaración del termino del proyecto además de que jamás les hablaría de una relación laboral mas alla del termino jefe/empleado.

- Es decir que ustedes avalan sus proyectos personalmente.

- asi es señor Collins, nosotros avalamos al 100% nuestros proyectos y los invitamos a evaluarlos, además de que si el resultado no es de su gusto el contrato puede ser disuelto y le reembolsamos cualquier cantidad que haya invertido mas un porcentaje de indemnización, eso claro cuando usted nos cede las acciones que haya adquirido de dicho proyecto, después de todo al ser una creación Vulturi para nosotros es una parte de la empresa y jamás dejamos que alguna creación nuestra se vea afectada por algún defecto, además que muchos inversionistas estarían encantados de forma parte de algún proyecto Vulturi (termine sonriendo como Bella nos enseño, demostrando que los Vulturi jamás nos dejamos vencer por nada y que somos capaces de cualquier cosa)

**ARO POV**

Sigo pensando que debo averiguar a fondo toda la situación que se dio en la separación de mi Hija con el doctorcito Cullen, con las miraditas que me ha estado enviando desde que nos presentamos formalmente a la audiencia me ha quedado claro que no la ha olvidado. Aunque como en todo debo aceptar que no me siento tan contento de ver como no ha dejado de ver a mi niña como si fuera de su propiedad ¬¬ creo que después de todo si soy un padre celoso jeje por eso me divierto un poco haciéndolo rabiar mas.

Por supuesto no me olvido de mi pequeña Duendecilla y eso me lleva a otro punto: que rayos paso para que el Emotivo Hale la engañara si a leguas se ve que mi Alice se llevo con ella una parte de el.

Emmet no me ha defraudado y como buen hermano no ha dejado sola a mi pequeña, después de todo aunque tengo dudas de lo que pudo o no haber pasado y de cómo sucedieron las cosas eso no significa que les vaya a dejar el camino libre o que permitiré que se acerquen a mis hijas asi como asi.

Solo puedo decir que ningún padre podrá estar mas orgulloso que yo en este momento, dejando atrás toda la situación de los Cullen/Hale mis hijos se están comportando a la altura y no han dejado de hablar sobre los proyectos y todo lo que ya tenemos preparado para esta nueva cede, además de que mis niñas no han dejado que sus problemas borren sus sonrisas y han actuado como las damas que son.

**BELLA POV**

La fiesta como todo lo que Alice organiza ha estado simplemente perfecta, aunque no puedo decir que este disfrutándola como cualquier otro dia, por suerte mi padre y Emmet se han encargado de jamás dejarnos solas y puedo decir que tener a mi lado a mi padre me da un poco de valor para continuar sonriendo cuando en realidad solo quiero ir y golpear a… saben a quien me refiero, después de todo esta aquí tan calmado como si no fuera capaz de hacer mal alguno.

- Ne… necesito ir al tocador (le susurro a mi padre cuando siento que pierdo el control)

- Si nos disculpan (se despide de los inversionistas y me ayuda a subir las escaleras) no te tardes o ire a buscarte (me dice mientras se sienta en una silla junto a las escaleras)

- Gracias papá (le agradezco mientras camino a mi cuarto, no se como he soportado estar en la misma habitación con quienes me traicionaron)

Sin poder evitarlo en cuanto cierro la puerta de mi recamara me dejo caer en junto a la puerta… no crei que seria fácil volver a verlo y mucho menos el que los recuerdos me invadieran… aun recuerdo como sucedió ;_;

_FLASHBACK_

Como siempre esperaba con ansias que terminaran las clases, después de todo solo podía escaparme poco tiempo para que mi padre no sospechara nada :) aun me cuestionaba como es que mi padre no se daba cuenta de mi cambio de actitud desde hace 2 años.

Mientras terminaba mi trabajo de clase me llego un mensaje:

= ven a mi departamento, te tengo una sorpresa. Edward =

Me extraño que no tuviera ningúna palabra de cariño pero también me preocupo un poco, Edward jamás escribia asi, sin esperar sali de clase, a decir verdad lo de la sorpresa me dejo intrigada…

No tarde mucho en llegar, asi que aun con los nervios al máximo subi al elevador

- Hola Jazz, esta Edward (pregunte sonriendo cuando me abrio)

- Hola Bell´s, si, esta en su cuarto con… Bella? (su actitud me desconcertó un poco, pero no le tome importancia) este yo… es decir… no… dejame hablarle (hablo un poco nervioso)

- No te preocupes, se donde queda su cuarto (dije mientras pasaba delante de un estatico Jasper)

- Eeee…espe… espera yo no creo que…

Camine al cuarto de mi novio aun preguntándome que rayos le pasaba a Jasper, el siempre estaba centrado y jamás se mostraba tan nervioso.

- Ya le preguntare mas tarde (me dije mientras abria la puerta de Edward) QUE ES ESTOOO… (Grite al ver a Edward y a una mujer abrazados en la cama)

El grito desperto a Edward quien al verme volteo lentamente a la mujer que lo acompañaba en la cama.

- COMO PUDISTEE (grite nuevamente mientras lo veia ponerse de pie con nada mas que su ropa interior)

- Bella yo no…

- NO TE ME ACERQUES (le exigi al verlo querer tocarme)

- Amor esto no…

- Amor? te dije que jugar con niñas no seria divertido Eddie (dijo la mujer cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana)

Senti como algo estrujaba mi corazón mientras mi mente trataba de procesar lo que sucedia, no podía creer que Edward me engañara y… no estaba preparada para tremenda escena… le entregue todo de mi… confie en el y…

- Edward porque me hiciste esto… (murmure)

- Hay por favor… acaso no sabias que eras la otra en turno (se burlo la mujer)

- TU CALLATE (grite no queriendo aceptar lo que me decía)

- A mi no me gritas niña, yo no tengo la culpa de que te enamoraras de MI Edward

- Britney que rayos pasa contigo (peleo Edward con la otra mujer)

- Pasa que ya me case de que te aprovechas de nuestra libre relación y te acuestes con cualquier tipa

Libre relación? acaso solo fue una aventura… Edward no era lo que yo creía, en realidad la otra era yo? como rayos paso esto? solo era un juego?

- Bella amor(trato de hablar mientras la otra lo jalaba de la mano), no … no es verdad lo que dice… yo… (dijo soltándose de la mujer y caminando de nuevo a mi)

- yo, te dejo libre para que disfrutes de tus relaciones libres (dije conteniendo las lagrimas, mientras salía a prisa de la habitación)

— Bella espera déjame explicarte… (decía Edward mientras me seguía por el pasillo)

— nooo… Edward déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti (dije mientras evitaba que me tomara de la mano)

— pero yo, esto no… no es lo que parece… (dijo mientras se volvia a acercar)

— no… entonces no te estabas burlando de lo tonta que fui al caer a tus pies…(dije molesta conteniendo las lagrimas, no le daría el placer de verme vencida)

— yo…

— TU QUE EDWARD… ME AMAS… JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR. YO TE AMABA, ERAS MI MUNDO… TE ENTREGUE TODO DE MI, MI AMOR, MI AMISTAD, MI APOYO… Y TU QUE HICISTE… (grite furiosa de saberme una simple aventura)

— bella no… (se acerco nuevamente pero sin poder evitarlo mi mano volo a su mejilla y el perdio el equilibrio )

— no importa, solo… solo no me busques (dije volviendo avanzar a la puerta dejándolo arrodillado en el pasillo) lo… lo nuestro… lo nuestro TERMINOOO (grite terminando la relación que manteníamos)

- Bell´s yo… (murmuro Jasper mientras me veía salir)

- Jamas crei que el me hiciera algo asi(murmure) pero tampoco me imagine que tu lo cubrirías, me decepcionas Jasper (termine poco antes de salir corriendo al elevador)

Corri, corri hasta donde pude, solo quería dejar eso atrás y… a quien engaño estaba acabada, el amor de mi vida me habia engañado, cuando me habia prometido que yo habia sido la primer mujer en su vida y seria la única… ja que ingenua fui… Me encontraba vencida, realmente destrozada…

Llegue al departamento que tenia cerca de la universidad, al menos no tenia que volver a mi casa por el momento, solo deseaba arrancar el dolor de mi corazón y olvidar. Ni siquiera pude avanzar mas de tres pasos antes de derrumbarme en el recibidor. Jamas crei que esto me sucedería, nunca había estado expuesta a este tipo de emociones, después de todo el crecer con padres como los mios no me había preparado para enfrentar una desilusión pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las acciones de mis progenitores.

Aun faltaban unas horas para que me viera obligada a irme a la mansión Swan asi que trate de borrar mi dolor dejando caer mis lagrimas. Llore sin consuelo, después de todo dos de mis pilares para creer nuevamente en el mundo se había derrumbado de una forma horrible, los Cullen me habían ayudado a salir de mi burbuja y convivir con el mundo y ahora mismo me sentía defraudada de todo.

Tocan la puerta pero no quiero recibir a nadie… me siento tan mal, solo puedo recordar esa escena una y otra vez, no puedo creer que Edward me usara, jamás crei que me sentiría peor que con el trato que mis padres me dan pero esto… esto destrozo todos mis sueños y me ha dejado sin un camino a seguir… solo puedo sentirme peor con cada segundo que pasa

- ISABELLA SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ ASI QUE ABRE AHORA MISMO (grito mi amiga, ciertamente se que es su prima pero espero que me ayude a comprender que rayos paso para… que fue lo que hice mal)

Me levante lentamente y apenas consegui abrir mientras alejaba las lagrimas de mi rostro, después de todo debo ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que venga

- Rose yo (murmure) termine con Edward (le dije tratando de controlarme)

- Eres una… no puedo creer que te considere mi amiga (fueron las palabras con las que me saludo) no puedo creer que actuaras como lo hiciste, aborrezco a las de tu calaña

- Yo… yo no…

Escuchar sus palabras termino por derrumbar lo que creía de los Cullen, ellos sabían todo y ahora me reclamaba el actuar como lo hice? claro que se podía esperar de su familia, seguramente siempre supieron todo y solo tuvieron lastima de la chica maltratada por sus padres.

- Te prohíbo acercarte a Edward o alguien de MI familia, y si tratas de hacerlo yo misma me encargare de hacer de tu vida un infierno

Sus palabras me dañaban, pero no dejaría que eso me venciera, debo mostrarles que no me dejare caer, después de todo ya sabia que siempre estaría sola… es solo que el conocerlos lleno mi vida de sueños y…

- ya terminaste (pregunte con la furia surgiendo), si es asi puedes largarte y te aseguro que no volveré a meterme en sus vidas asi como también te exigo lo hagan ustedes.

- Lo sabia no eres mas que una…

- LARGOOO… LARGO DE MI CASA

No se de donde tome fuerzas para gritarle que se largara y no me buscara, azote la puerta sin poder creer todo lo que me estaba pasando, solo quería estar sola, volver a mi vida antes de conocerlo, antes de exponerme a todos estos sentimientos.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El recordar esos horribles momentos me tiene devastada, no como enfrentar esta situación, en Italia tenia mi vida establecida y el volver a este país me ha acarreado tantos problemas y malos recuerdos que no se si hice bien en regresar, sera acaso que para proteger a mi familia debo hacer que volvamos a casa… No, esto solo es una prueba mas y se que la superaremos y que podremos demostrar lo que nuestra unión familiar es capaz de hacer y seguiremos sonriendo a la vida.

**JASPER POV**

Las palabras inundan mi boca pero no se que hacer.

Por un lado tengo a mi hermosa Hada tan cerca, cuando crei que jamás volveria a verla y que nunca podría contarle porque le menti, solo deseo poder perdirle una oportunidad para luchar por ella y demostrarle cuanto la amo y que nada ni nadie ha sido dueña de mi corazón como ella. Mi corazón vibra con solo verla sonreir al mismo tiempo que algo lo oprime al ver que no es mi brazo el que la protege, que no son mis palabras las que la hacen reir, que no es conmigo con quien comparte sus logros y sobretodo que no formo parte de su vida.

Y por el otro tengo la posibilidad de decirle a Bella como fue que sucedieron las cosas aquel fatidico dia…

_FLASHBACK (En tercera persona)_

Como todos los días de clases Jasper regresaba finalmente al departamento que comparte con su primo.

- Hogar dulce hogar (dice cerrando la puerta, después de todo el que una chica te persiga todos los días por el campus no es nada emocionante para el) aun no se como es que Nicole es tan pesada (Se queja mientras va a la cocina) me pregunto si Bell´s preparo algo para comer (aun no sabe como es que su primo siendo estudiante de medicina que constantemente riñe a todo sobre el cuidado de su salud no come como es debido y es su novia quien se encarga de que coma a sus horas) Spaguetti y Pechugas rellenas, gracias primita (dice mientras saca la comida del refrigerador y enciende la estufa) a ver si el doctorcito quiere comer (murmura mientras avanza al pasillo que da a los cuartos…

- Edward quieres comer… (pregunta mientras abre la puerta del cuarto de su primo) RAYOS… lo siento chicos (murmura mientras sale de la habitación) la próxima cierren con seguro la puerta

Jasper corre de regreso a la cocina pues sin querer entro al cuarto donde Edward y su novia dormían entre las sabanas.

- Diablos… no crei que mi primito fuera tan torpe como para hacer eso sin verificar que estaba cerrado (sigue quejándose mientras mueve la comida) ahora como vere a Bell´s a la cara(se siente molesto con su primo por no cerrar su recamara… es decir no es su culpa entrar sin tocar o si? después de todo el no se imagino eso y…) con lo timida que es Bella… y peor sera si le cuenta a Rose… seguro mi hermana me golpea por entrar sin tocar…

TOC…TOC…TOC

- Quien sera? (se pregunta mientras abre hacia la puerta)

- Hola Jazz, esta Edward (pregunta sonriendo dulcemente)

- Hola Bell´s, si, esta en su cuarto con…(contesta sonriendo) Bella? (Jasper se queda helado… si Bella esta aquí entonces…) este yo… es decir… no… dejame hablarle (dice mientras se traba y no sabe que hacer)

- No te preocupes, se donde queda su cuarto (dice sonriendo mientras pasa delante de un estatico Jasper)

- Eeee…espe… espera yo no creo que…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los gritos se escucharan

- QUE ES ESTOOO… (Grito Bella seguramente ella vio lo mismo que el al entrar al cuarto de su primo) COMO PUDISTEE… NO TE ME ACERQUES… TU CALLATE…

— Bella espera déjame explicarte… (decía Edward mientras seguía a una furica Bella)

— nooo… Edward déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti (dijo sin dejar que la tocara)

— pero yo, esto no… no es lo que parece… (dijo mientras se volvia a acercar)

— no… entonces no te estabas burlando de lo tonta que fui al caer a tus pies…(dijo molesta conteniendo sus lagrimas)

— yo…

— TU QUE EDWARD… ME AMAS… JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR. YO TE AMABA, ERAS MI MUNDO… TE ENTREGUE TODO DE MI, MI AMOR, MI AMISTAD, MI APOYO… Y TU QUE HICISTE… (grito)

— bella no… (se acerco nuevamente pero ella lo cacheteo y el callo al piso)

— no importa, solo… solo no me busques (dijo volviendo avanzar a la puerta dejando a su primo arrodillado en el pasillo) lo… lo nuestro… lo nuestro TERMINOOO

- Bell´s yo… (murmuro Jasper mientras la veía salir por la puerta)

- Jamas crei que el me hiciera algo asi… pero tampoco me imagine que tu lo cubrirías… me decepcionas Jasper (termino poco antes de salir corriendo al elevador)

Jamas se imagino que algo asi pasaría, después de todo Edward ama a Bella y no se explica como pudo engañarla…

- MALDICION (grito Edward mientras golpeaba el piso) Esa Mujerzuela (dijo furioso mientras regresaba por el pasillo con Jasper detrás de el) QUE RAYOS HICISTE (grito Edward a la mujer que lo esperaba en la cama con una sabana envolviendo su cuerpo)

- Te esperaba amor (dice sonriendo cínicamente) ya que la molestia se fue porque no seguimos con lo nuestro

- ESTAS LOCA O QUE? QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE?

- Yo? pero si aquí el único ansioso eras tu… acaso ya olvidaste todo

- Que rayos me diste (pregunto mientras le tomaba fuertemente del brazo)

- Auch… suéltame que me duele

- Mas te va a doler si no me respondes… porque lo hiciste… que no ves que la mujer que amo cree que la engañe

- oh vamos, esa es solo una chiquilla yo soy una mujer, dejame demostrarte que conmigo estaras mucho mejor y…

- Estas loca, tu no eres nadie para mi, NADIE, por tu culpa mi novia me dejo y ahora mismo me vas a decir porque lo hiciste

- El único imbécil eres tu, como puedes amar a semejante tipa

- HABLA AHORAAAA…

Jasper jamás había visto mas furioso a su primo y ciertamente el también estaba molesto, era obvio que Edward no engañaría a Bella pero porque esta mujer tramo todo esto para separarlos, despues de todo nadie hace algo como esto por nada.

Fueron minutos desesperantes donde la mujer juraba que Edward la había seducido, pero las nada tiernas amenazas de su primo la hicieron hablar… para todos era sabido que a Britney le gustaba Edward pero no se imaginaban que estaba tan despechada para tramar semejante trampa, pues después de sedar a Edward le envio un mensaje a Bella para que los "descubriera"

- No te trato como mereces porque eres una mujer (gruño Edward mientras la jalaba aun con la sabana enredada por el cuarto recogiendo sus cosas)

- suéltame animal (se quejaba la tipa mientras Edward la sacaba del cuarto)

- ahora mismo te largas de mi casa (dijo Edward mientras la sacaba del departamento) y mas te vale no volver a aparecerte por el camino de Bella o el mio porque se me acabara la caballerosidad y me olvidare que eres mujer (grito poco antes de cerrar la puerta y se deslizaba por la misma dejandose caer mientras lloraba y gritaba) Bella… BELLA… BELLLAAAAAAAA…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Definitivamente todos estos acontecimientos me tienen al limite, pero creo que le dare a mi primo la oportunidad de hablar en primer lugar, solo espero que Bella no cambiara tanto como nos hizo creer en la reunión en Industrias Vulturi, solo espero que pueda perdonarnos y de ser posible nos de la oportunidad de remediar un poco el daño que si bien no fue planeado se que la dañamos mas de lo que sus padres pudieron haberlo hecho.

Simplemente debo esperar el momento de actuar y por supuesto buscar la oportunidad de conseguir un tiempo a solas con mi Hadita pues el monigote ese no la ha dejado sola ni un segundo, creo que viene de familia porque el tal Aro tampoco se ha alejado de Bella y eso si que es problemático para el estrés que ya presenta mi primito.

**CARLISLE POV**

Enfrentar toda esta situación fue todo un shock, no me imagine que seria tan difícil contener a mi hijo y además la rara actitud que tuvieron mis sobrinos, creo que esto ha sido mas difícil de lo que creimos podría ser.

Bella no es la misma chica que formo parte de nuestra familia y no puedo evitar reprocharme como se dieron las cosas en aquella ocasión, es por eso que para evitar un contratiempo mayor junto a Esme y Rose conseguimos sacar a los chicos que se empeñaban en buscar a las chicas Vulturi, creo que debo tener una platica con Jasper sobre su actitud, pues lo de Edward es bien sabido por toda la familia.

Esme no sabe como tranquilizar a nuestro hijo, y se que ella como yo también desea contarle lo que sucedió a Bella, después de todo ella ha sido y es una hija mas para nosotros, pero en esta ocasión simplemente debemos estar para apoyar a nuestros chicos y que ellos enfrenten las consecuencias de sus actos.

Solo me queda desearles suerte y ofrecerles mi apoyo en el momento que lo consideren necesario, después de todo ellos saben que siempre contaran con nosotros.

* * *

GRACIAS! a todos los que me apoyan en la historia:

/** miadharu28** / **conejoazul** / Julimuliluli De Cullen / mayce cullen / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON /

/ Serena Princesita Hale / Mirialia Paolini / eviita cullen / maelilautner96 / angy21 / Leila Cullen Masen /

/ carliita. pattinson. cullen / afroditacullen / Nena Cullen 26 / Shirley Vulturi / Mary-T06 / perl rose swan /

/**Ale74 **/ supattinsondecullen / karla-cullen-hale / Isabella1809 / kitigirl /CaroBereCullen / Sol Meyer M. G. P /

/ china lop32 / Nachi Cullen / Naddy L / Ayla Hale Cullen /** Ariiez Cullen** / serenasexilady / **satorichiva** /

/ MeliicadyCullen / gabylmutis / Bella Swan 1996 / anabel94 / marianatika / CaMuChI / elen cullen /

/** LoreMolina** /Katia-Cullen-Pattz / Luisa Black Whitlock / javarieta / KIMBERLYECULLEN / **hildiux** / dul /

/ dahiamasen / Jess / Nilari / vero / isa28 / Elen Cullen / xiomycullen / candy / **mar91** / **Heloa** / Dulce / Any /

/ Troian / NICOLLE MALIK/ mary cullen de salvatore /** LillianOrtega** /** MichiAGP** / **stewpattz**

/ **Annaniicolle** / **jeka cullen s** / **Isis** / **Gaby Rivera** / **Dahia Masen** /** verocullen** /

/ / **ani** /**Guest **/ **Arlequina** /** kathy salvatore** /**marina** / **flor** / **Sabrina Vulturi** /

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**

04/MAYO/2013


	13. Tiempo

Hola, hola, hola... se que me tarde horrores pero aun estoy algo descontrolada con los viajes que debo hacer en este semestre u_u asi que sin enredaros mas les dejo el capitulo y espero su opinion, por cierto las invito a leer la historia que subire para ayudar a mi prima... se llama Midnight Man y es la primera historia de una trilogia, una buena adapatacion que por problemas en su cuenta no puede seguir subiendo u_u por lo que subira los capitulos en mi cuenta lo mas rapido que pueda :) bueno sin mas por el momento me despido esperando no recibir tantos tomatazos o amenazas de muerte de su parte... por cierto os quiero muxo :3

Gracias x sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior a:

# Annaniicolle # Ale74 # miadharu28 # marieisahale # Serena Princesita Hale # # jeka cullen s # Ariiez Cullen-Masen # satorichiva # Heloa # # Gaby Rivera # conejoazul # ani # mar91 # Guest # Winchester # vale cullen # Dahia Masen # melissagao #

Ammm... la cancion es Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi - Three Lights espero con ansias sus comentarios :P

* * *

**TIEMPÓ**

En aquel brillante y deslumbrante mundo blanco  
estas ahí, con tus alas completamente extendidas  
pero esas alas son muy pesadas y negras para ti,  
parece como si el destino te pusiera a prueba

Quiero rescatarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda  
inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida, todo por ti  
cuando estes cansada y sea doloroso, ahí estaré  
simpre muestrame tu hermosa sonrisa  
Yo, siento esto, una emoción extraña  
Yo, siento esto, que no es mi misión  
Definitivamente esto es un amor sin corresponder

En el frío mundo rojo,  
ahí soy el soldado perfecto, pero  
aquí apareces tu  
y siento que el corazón me va a estallar

Mi existencia es solo para mi preciosa princesa  
inclusive tengo que luchar por ella día a día, pero  
vine a este planeta y tu también eres una princesa  
y fui embrujado por tu hermosa sonrisa

Yo , siento esto, una emoción extraña  
Yo, siento esto, que no es mi misión  
Definitivamente esto es un amor sin corresponder

Cruzando el cielo estrellado, pasando la galaxia  
aquí esta la batalla que decide el futuro  
ahora, si no puedo ser algo más, quiero que  
en un rincón de tu memoria me guardes...  
con mi cabello suelto bailaré, bailaré, bailaré

**ARO POV**

El contrato con Industrias Automotrices Black ha resultado ser mejor de lo que esperabamos, conseguimos que nos ofrecieran todo lo que pedíamos, Billy Black es un hueso duro de roer pero su hijo Jacob es realmente de Hierro :S después de 2 semanas de arduas negociaciones y con ayuda de Bella accedieron a nuestras peticiones con respecto a la dirección y desarrollo, debo decir que mis hijos se han enfocado en que este proyecto sea uno de los mejores, después de todo al ser el primer contrato formal de la sede debe ser perfecto.

Bella se ha enfocado en introducir al joven Black en la forma en que Administran las situaciones las Automotrices Mundiales, con el objetivo de mejorar la dirección de Black.

Alice ha estado trabajando codo con codo con Paul al desarrollar la nueva campaña de Industrias Automotrices Black.

Emmet se ha enfocado en la dirección y desarrollo de las nuevas instalaciones de Black, me da gusto ver que mi hijo ha mejorado dia con dia y que ya no teme tomar decisiones sobre los proyectos.

Este ha sido un mes muy difícil, por suerte la fiesta de bienvenida termino sin contratiempos y aunque Swan parecía querer asesinarnos todo salió como se había planeado, ok… no todo pues la llegada de la familia Cullen causo demasiado revuelo dentro de nuestra familia.

Mis hijas demostraron su fortaleza al enfrentase a quienes tanto daño les causaron, Emmet y yo no las dejamos solas pero no hubiera valido nada si ellas no actuaran tan valientemente.

La sede Vulturi va viento en popa, los empleados y administrativos se han relacionado tan estrechamente que el ambiente es el mismo que manteníamos en Italia.

Debo confesar que a pesar de tener mis dudas sobre lo que realmente paso entre mis Niñas y los Cullen-Hale no esta en mis planes dejarles las cosas fáciles y en uno que otro momento me he encargado de cerrarles las puertas o ponerles trabas cuando tratan de acercarse a mis hijas :P aunque también me he encargado de contratar a un investigador privado, después de todo como empresario no me gusta dejar nada a la suerte o destino y prefiero saber la cosas como son, es por eso que le he pedido me informe hasta la mas pequeña situación.

Mis hijas se empeñan en dejarme claro que ya son adultas y que no me quieren dar mas preocupaciones de las que pueda tener con la empresa, y no entienden que como cualquier padre me preocupo por ellas, no puedo quedarme sentado cuando tengo la oportunidad de proteger a mis hijas aunque sea desde las sombras.

**EDWARD POV**

Un mes… todo un mes sin poder hablar con ella… a pesar de tenerla tan cerca… no se que hacer, cada vez que trato de acercarme algo ocurre y lo evita, en varias ocasiones la he esperado fuera de su oficina y ya sea una u otra cosa siempre termino perdiéndola o viéndola salir acompañada u_u

_FLASHBACK_

Definitivamente hoy conseguiré hablar con Bella, creo que mi padre terminara castigándome si continuo escapándome del hospital u_u pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de verla, se que ella no estará feliz por mi presencia pero eso no evita que siga luchando por arreglar las cosas.

Se que por la mañana llego en el coche de la otra Vulturi y que tiene que acudir a una reunión extra urgente en Industrias Swan(jeje después de todo mis primos consiguieron lo que les pedi), asi que no tardara en salir y buscar un taxi pues toda su familia salió a diversas actividades y allí es donde entrare yo :)

La veo salir, mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo, una diosa en todo su esplendor :) pero quien es ese que la saluda ¬¬ como se atreve a hacerla reir… si cree que su Jaguar F-type le da derecho de tocarla esta muy equivocado… comienzo a acercarme a ellos… pero ella sonríe una vez mas y sube al auto… como puede estar pasando esto… se supone que ella… que demonios a pasado con mi dulce y timida Bella

El tipo sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura… finalmente lo reconozco… es el primo de Leah la amiga de Rosalie ¬¬ que rayos hace con mi princesa… ahora no solo debo enfrentarme al Vulturi sino que también a Black

El auto se aleja y con el pierdo la esperanza de hablar con ella u_u

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Me siento cada vez mas frustrado al no poder contarle lo que realmente paso, se que las cosas serán difíciles y mas ahora que ella continuo con su vida u_u pero eso no impedirá que busque al menos su perdón por haber sido tan estúpido para confiar en una mujer como Bri… como esa…

Debi darme cuenta que sus intenciones no eran buenas, después de todo como pude creer que quería que le ayudara en Anatomia cuando ella tenia notas tan altas ¬¬ realmente fui un reverendo idiota… Rosalie ya me había dicho que ella no era de confianza y aun asi cai, cai como un estúpido u_u me sentía tan débil que no pude correr tras el amor de mi vida y después cuando Rose llego molesta diciendo toda clase de insultos en contra de ella…

_FLASHBACK_

Como paso esto, como pude ser tan estúpido para caer en su trampa… que rayos hare.

Miro nuevamente a mi primo rogándole que me permita ir a buscarla pero el esta mas preocupado por mi salud… después de todo aun no averiguamos que fue lo que me dio para dejarme sin energías… Aun no se como conseguí salir tras mi Princesa o como saque a esa bruja del departamento… definitivamente fue una explosión de adrenalina u_u

Me siento débil, todo mi alrededor se mueve… las paredes cambian de color, pero eso no me importa… solo quiero ir donde Bella y hacer que me escuche… solo quiero aclarar las cosas… no importa que me odie pero no quiero que vuelva a sentirse inferior o algo peor… fue difícil alejarla de la soledad y no dejare que una maniática la destroce de esta forma… mi dulce y timida… mi hermosa princesa no merece sufrir mas de lo que ha pasado… ella solo merece sonreir y disfrutar de la vida.

Toc…toc…toc

Escucho el constante golpeteo de la puerta, al parecer alguien quiere derribarla… que importa, en este momento solo deseo salir de este maldito estado y correr en búsqueda de Bella, mi princesa no debe sufrir ni estar sola… no cuando le prometi que nunca mas se veria afectada por la soledad…

- Que diablos te pasa (grita Jasper)

Aun sin fuerzas trato de ponerme de pie, debo esforzarme por ir en su búsqueda…

- que rayos paso aquí? (escucho la voz de Rosalie)

Claro ella debe saber algo de Bella, después de todo es su mejor amiga… debo preguntarle… debo saber que esta sucediendo… aun con mucho esfuerzo consigo caminar al living debo hablar con mi prima

- Te estoy diciendo que esa zorra no es quien todos creíamos… no estoy equivocada… yo misma la viiii… nos ha engañado a todos… como puedes defenderla (escuchaba gritar a mi prima, al parecer alguien la hizo enfadar)

- Acaso estas loca? Rose este no es un buen momento… por favor, no armes un escándalo… debes escucharme… estas equivocada… no se que fue lo que te hicieron creer o que fue lo que viste pero… (Jasper trataba de calmarla)

- yo se lo que vi… Edward tiene derecho a saber la verdad y…

- solo quiero que me escuches… no se que viste pero…

- pero nada… yo vi a ese tipo besándose con Bella (escuchar esto me dejo en shock… mi prima había visto a Bella con otro… a MI Bella siéndome infiel… pero eso no es posible, ella es tan dulce y pura que…) vi como traicionaba a mi primo… yo misma fui testigo de lo que las demás decían, pero ya me encargue de dejarle claro que de mi familia nadie se burla y…

- fuiste a enfrentarla? pero que sucede contigo? no tenias derecho de interferir en su relación y creo que has cometido un error que… (Jasper se quedo callado al verme llegar finalmente)

- que… que fue… que fue lo que hiciste (Rose me veía con pesar, creo que pensó que estaba asi por lo que había escuchado, pero estaba equivocada lo único que me preocupa es saber si ha visto a mi princesa, lo demás no importa, se que ella me ama y en cuanto pueda mantenerme en pie ire a aclararle algunas cosas al tipo del que hablaba mi prima)

- Ed… yo… veras…

- Rose, dime que no hiciste nada contra Bell´s… dime como esta… por favor… (suplique mientras me sostenía de la pared)

- como puedes seguir preocupándote por ella cuando…

- no me importa nada mas que saber que mi niña esta bien… por favor debo saber que esta pasando…

Despues de eso perdi todas mi fuerzas y nuevamente la inconsciencia me invadió… para cuando desperté Rosalie lloraba desconsolada mientras su celular se veía atacado por sus manos al buscar desesperadamente contactar con alguien…

- Que… que sucede ( mis fuerzas estaban regresando, aun me sentía mareado pero al parecer ya podía moverme mas libremente)

- Ed… yo… no, no sabia nada, solo… me deje llevar por la furia y… ella, ella no me dijo nada… solo, solo escucho mis gritos y reclamos… yo… creo que… perdi a mi amiga y…

Esas palabras fueron las que me dejaron enteder que sucedia, Rose había actuado por impulso y mi niña al estar afectada por lo que sucedió no pudo defenderse… mi niña estaba perdida en su soledad… debo ir a buscarla… debo aclararle las cosas y…

Esos fueron mis pensamientos antes de salir en búsqueda de mi princesa, obviamente Jasper y Rose me acompañaron pero el departamento estaba vacio… al parecer mi niña estuvo aquí hasta que Rose llego… con la llave que tenían en mi poder entramos, pero la escena solo pudo empeorar las lagrimas de mi prima y el dolor en mi pecho… mi niña había vaciado el departamento… se había llevado sus pertenencias y solo quedaban cosas sin valor, Bella había abandonado el lugar en el que podía estar tranquila y a salvo de su padre… mi niña había vuelto a su burbuja

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El solo recordar lo que sufri los días siguientes me oprime el corazón, Rose lloraba culpándose de no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber sido atrapada en un engaño, Jasper se sentía devastado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarnos, yo no sali de mi cuarto por días, pero después entendí que debía buscar a mi niña y luchar por arreglar las cosas… lamentablemente Bella ya había movido sus cartas y estaba creando barricada tras barricada para alejarnos… se cambio de turno, tenia diferentes salidas para que no la arrinconaramos y ademas de todo ignoraba cada uno de nuestros intentos por llamar su atención, mis profesores preocupados por mi desempeño solicitaron mi presencia en el aula de maestros y momento que me hizo recordar que debía cumplir al menos una de las promesas que le había hecho a mi niña, debía ser el mejor en clase para en un futuro ser un gran medico.

Todos estos problemas desencadenaron en verme atrapado por la rutina, mis primos al igual que yo apenas y soportaban el tener que aparentar estar bien cuando por dentro la situación nos consumía.

Esos fueron los días mas horribles de nuestra vida, el saber que la teníamos tan cerca y que no podíamos hacer nada por reparar el daño que le habíamos causado…

**ROSE POV**

Decir que me siento devastada es poco… no tiene caso describir todo lo que junto a la familia hemos sufrido por ser tan… no se realmente como describir las estúpidas acciones que tuvimos… mi primo simplemente se perdio por su siempre impresa caballerosidad y yo… yo simplemente me deje atrapar por las habladurías y las estupideces que los demás decían… se que fui una maldita por tratar tan cruelmente a quien decía era mi mejor amiga… ni siquiera la deje defenderse o preguntar que rayos estaba pasando, solo la ataque y le grite toda una sarta de estupideces… ella que se habia abierto con nosotros… ella que habia sufrido tanto… ella que siempre me hacia volver a la calma cuando sentía que la furia me dominaba… ella que consiguió que mi hermano se abriera a alguien fuera de la familia… ella que se volvió uno mas de los Cullen… ella que me apoyaba en los momento en que la tristeza me invadía y no conseguía escapar por mi misma… ella que le dio a mi primo la fuerza para no darse por vencido y luchar por alcanzar sus sueños… Bella fue y sera alguien importante para la familia, es una persona unica y por eso a pesar de la crueldad que pueda aparentar o del odio que pueda decir que nos tiene seguiremos luchado para tratar de recuperar un poco de la luz que nos brindo al formar parte de nuestras vidas..

Por todas esas razones durante este mes hemos mantenido una constante relación con Swan Company, después de todo el que nuestro porcentaje de acciones sea bajo no nos evita el trabajar para mejorar el estado de la compañía.

Todo este mes buscamos información sobre lo que realmente sucedió con ella en estos años, despues de todo Swan se atrevió a declarar que su hija estaba muer…muerta, por supuesto que nosotros jamás creimos en sus palabras y seguimos buscándola y es ahora que recién conseguimos formar parte de Swan Company que logramos volver a verla…

Fue todo un shock el saber que ella no estaba con Swan y que venia en representación de otra compañía, pero lo que termino por mostrarnos cuan problemática se volvió su relación familiar fue el enterarnos que habia conseguido hacerse de la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía… vimos como fue un gran golpe a Swan.

Nuestra Bell´s puede aparentar que no le afecta vernos o que lo que su padre opine de ella no le afecta pero se que ella sigue siendo la dulce Bella que conocimos y a pesar del dolor por el daño recibido jamás abandonaremos su corazón.

Es por eso que seguiremos intentando remediar todo el dolor que provocamos, aunque el saber que posiblemente ella ha formado una vida lejos de nosotros nos aleja un poco, eso no es impedimento para buscar por lo menos su perdón y no nos quita la esperanza de volver a formar parte de su vida… al menos que nos permita compartir sus alegrías y volver a compartir sueños y secretos.

**BELLA POV**

Cada dia es mas difícil evitar un acercamiento, los Cullen no han dejado de buscar cualquier espacio para entablar una conversación o al menos para poder estar cerca de mi y de Alice, no puedo creer que se olviden de todo lo que nos hicieron y sigan intentando aumenta el mal que han causado.

No hay dia que no reciba flores o chocolates acompañados de una petición de una oportunidad para hablar.

Solo puedo decir que me estresa toda esta situación, no puedo disfrutar como quisiera el tiempo libre con mi niño, no podemos abandonar la seguridad que nos brindan las paredes de la mansión… Alice esta realmente ofuscada por no poder salir de con tranquilidad, peor aun esta completamente alterada por no tener la oportunidad de salir de compras como quisiera u_u

La familia se ve sumida en un constante estrés producido por el síndrome de persecución que hemos obtenido durante este mes, Tony ha sido capaz de sentir nuestra frustración y en mas de una ocasión hemos tenido que declinar su propuesta de salir a conocer la ciudad, Emma siente la pesadez que embarga a su padre por no poder mantenernos siempre protegidas y mi padre se mantiene en constante vigilancia.

Todo esto ha afectado terriblemente nuestra vida diaria y no se cuanto mas podamos soportar, después de todo los niños no están acostumbrados al estado de animo que presentamos actualmente.

Por suerte en todas las ocasiones que por poco me atrapan he conseguido escapar y debo decir que Jacob me ha salvado varias veces, mi recién nombrado guardaespaldas ¬¬ asi es mi padre y Emmet han conseguido un seguidos mas de su lema "Las chicas necesitan estar protegidas", Jacob y Paul han establecido una extraña conexión con los varones de la familia y de una u otra manera ahora forman parte de la familia :)

Solo puedo decir que al inicio tenia fuertes intenciones de asesinato sobre Jacob al ser quien ponía traba tras traba al contrato que estábamos por firmar con su padre, pero después de negociar y entablar nuevos estándares ambos salimos beneficiados.

Jacob y Paul se han ganado un lugar en nuestra vida, ambos han sabido ser parte del sostén que nos ayuda a seguir luchado dia con dia :)

Tony se alegra los días en que llegan para jugar con el y Emmet, después de todo a mi hijo le fascina formar parte del momento de hombres que mi hermano ha establecido, me siento feliz de saber que pase lo que pase tengo muchas personas que me apoyaran en lo que decida y que pase lo que pase seguirán a mi lado :3

Por otro lado me siento nerviosa de saber que los planes de mi padre puedan fallar y que los Cullen descubran la existencia de mi niño, no les resultaría dificl sumar uno mas uno y resolver que Tony es hijo de el… suena tonto pero me da miedo lo que puede suceder, se que mi padre me ayudaría a proteger de cualquier problema a mi niño pero… también se que en algún momento debere decir la verdad y no se lo que pueda suceder

**ALICE POV**

Se que sonara exagerado pero ahora comprendo lo que sienten las actrices al ser perseguidas por los paparazi, pueden creer que no se da por vencido… dia tras dia me tiene vigilada… cada dia encuentra la manera de hacerme llegar el mensaje de que no se rendirá hasta aclarar las cosas, acaso no entiende que para mi todo esta mas que claro, el solo quería un momento de diversión y se lo di, acaso busca dañarme mas de lo que ya lo hizo, acaso no comprende que su cercanía afecta mi estabilidad, no comprende que al perseguirme solamente aumenta mi molestia hacia su persona… para que miento con solo saberle cerca me siento devastada, solo quiero que esto haya sido una pesadilla y que al despertar el me sonreirá y me dira que me ama y… ok, ok eso no debían de saberlo… solo debo aclararles que saberlo tan cerca me afecta y me hace cuestionarme que rayos hice mal? que fue lo que buscaba al mentirme de semejante manera?

Estos años han sido dificiles pero con el apoyo de mi familia he conseguido salir adelante, es por eso que no pienso dejarme vencer por todas estas situaciones y seguire luchando por demostrarle que Alice Vulturi es una persona fuerte y capaz de sonreir al mundo aun con las heridas que carcomen mi corazón :S

Se que es difícil pero nada en este mundo es imposible y seguire demostrándole cuan fuerte puedo ser al contar con personas tan especiales en mi vida, esto es lo que Bella, Emmet y mi padrino Aro me han mostrado. Somos familia y asi superamos las adversidades.

Ademas de que ahora contamos con muchos amigos y compañeros de trabajo que están encantados de apoyarnos en lo que necesitemos, solo puedo decir que el establecimiento de esta nueva cede era algo difícil pero el trabajo en equipo se ha visto recompensado y actualmente la relación que tenemos con Industrias Black ha aumentado el valor de la cede considerablemente.

Jacob y Billy Black son personas 100% confiables, además de que en su familia hemos encontrado nuevos aliados y amigos, Billy se ha vuelto compañero de platicas de Aro, Jacob es el único que puede llevarle el ritmo y saber de que habla Bella cuando empieza a contar algo relacionado a la administración y las finanzas de una empresa, Paul ha resultado todo un estuche de monerías al poder entablar largas conversaciones con Emmet y conmigo ya sea de Autos o Moda, el sabe de todo.

Por otro lado esta Seth uno de los primos de Jacob que se ha convertido en el mejor amigo de Tony, aunque también es para molestia de Emmet ¬¬ el admirador numero uno de la pequeña Emma :P

Jaja solo queda decir que la familia se ha visto envuelta en varios cambios, ya sean buenos o malos que han conformado nuevas formas de ver y actuar en la vida, pero todas estas situación solo nos han vuelto mas fuertes y unidos y se que pase lo que pase triunfaremos juntos.

**¿ … ? POV**

Al fin tengo toda la información de la familia Vulturi, es el momento de comenzar a trazar mi plan para acabarlos, esa familia se enterara quien es el mejor y aprenderá a dejar de meterse en lo que no debe… muy pronto podre acabar con la felicidad que demuestran por todos lados… les hare ver que son simples piezas inservibles en mi juego… les hare pagar lo que han provocado… se arrepentirán de haber tenido siquiera el placer de conocerme…

* * *

GRACIAS! a todos los que me apoyan en la historia:

/ **miadharu28** / **conejoazul** / Julimuliluli De Cullen / mayce cullen / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / **Serena Princesita Hale** / Mirialia Paolini / eviita cullen /

/ maelilautner96 / angy21 / Leila Cullen Masen / carliita. pattinson. cullen / afroditacullen / Nena Cullen 26 / Shirley Vulturi / Mary-T06 / perl rose swan /

/**Ale74** / supattinsondecullen / karla-cullen-hale / Isabella1809 / kitigirl /CaroBereCullen / Sol Meyer M. G. P / china lop32 / Nachi Cullen / Naddy L /

/ Ayla Hale Cullen / Ariiez Cullen / serenasexilady / **satorichiva** / MeliicadyCullen / gabylmutis / Bella Swan 1996 / anabel94 / marianatika / CaMuChI /

/ elen cullen / LoreMolina /Katia-Cullen-Pattz / Luisa Black Whitlock / javarieta / KIMBERLYECULLEN / hildiux / dul / dahiamasen / Jess / Nilari / vero / isa28 /

/ Elen Cullen / xiomycullen / candy /** mar91** / **Heloa** / Dulce / Any / Troian / NICOLLE MALIK/ mary cullen de salvatore / LillianOrtega / MichiAGP /

/ stewpattz / **Annaniicolle** / **jeka cullen s** / Isis /** Gaby Rivera** / **Dahia Masen** / verocullen / **ani** /**Guest** / Arlequina / kathy salvatore /marina / flor /

/ Sabrina Vulturi / **marieisahale** / / **Ariiez Cullen-Masen** / **Winchester** /** vale cullen** / **melissagao** /

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**

20/JUNIO/2013


	14. Dudas

Hola, se que han pasado meses, pero como les habia comentado apenas y tenia tiempo con el trabajo y la universidad, aunque ahora que he presentado y terminado mi tesis puede decirles orgullosamente que soy una Licenciada en Administracion de Empresas, saben que jamas he buscado abandonar mis historias, pero el tiempo realmente no me alcanza y es hasta ahora que tengo las noches para mi, asi que espero sigan conmigo y no queda mas que agradecer a quienes me han apoyado a lo largo de mis historias, las gracias por todo espero leer pronto de ustedes.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios:

# miadharu28 # marieisahale # jeka cullen s # hildiux # LillianOrtega # Serena Princesita Hale#

# alnella19 # valentinaalejandra. quelimpanenavarro # Ariiez Cullen-Masen # Annaniicolle #

# Heloa # mar91 # ani # yyamile # florsalvatore # KIMBERLYE. CULLEN #

# the princess of the winds # loreniika de Mansen # Andy Moxithap # BeaGiil # ayame-chan #

# saory # # Manu #

* * *

DUDAS

Lo supe desde el comienzo  
Que romperías mi corazón  
Pero aun así yo tenía que interpretar este papel tan doloroso  
Me atrapaste entre tus dedos  
Con tu mágica sonrisa  
Me tuviste colgado de una cruz de amantes un rato  
Pusiste tu hechizo en mí  
Me dejaste sin aliento  
Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para que te quedaras  
Te voy a extrañar  
Y el amor que siento por ti  
Nada podría hacerme cambiar mi punto de vista  
Te voy a extrañar

BELLA POV

A pesar de los años aun no termino de comprender a Alice U_U hasta hace 2 dias mi hermanita estaba mas que frustrada y molesta por el constante acoso al que nos han sometido, y hoy no paraba de gritar y emocionarse con los arreglos que tenia que tener preparados para el primer Aniversario de la Princesa Vulturi

Simplemente puedo decir que todo se nos ha juntado: la mudanza, la nueva sede, los nuevos proyectos, el contrato con Black, el reencuentro con los Cullen-Hale, el acoso de quienes tanto daño nos hicieron, dia tras dia nos hemos enfrentado a superar las pruebas y a evitar algo que sabemos podría dañarnos mas.

Durante este mes hemos experimentado mas cambios de los esperados, en primer lugar esta la nueva aversión que Angela tiene a que los Black nos visiten, debido al acoso que vive nuestra amiga por parte de Paul que no deja de insistir que acepte una cita con el.

Por suerte Jacob consiguió que su primo se tranquilizara y Angela pudo volver a estar tranquila, jeje miren que Emma tendia a sufrir por los cambio de humor de su nana jeje nuestra pequeña tiende a adquirir el mismo estado emocional que tenga la persona con quien este.

Esto a sido un problema para Emmet que pese a todo no consiguió que mi padre le prohibiera a Alice estar mas de una hora con Emma jeje mi pobre hermano tendrá que sufrir con la influencia que todos tenemos en la vida de Emma.

Aun no puedo creer que Emma ya tenga un año, recuerdo lo hermosa que era al nacer y conocer a su padre, Emmet siempre ha estado pendiente de la Luz de sus Ojos jeje tanto que se ha atrevido a amenazar a Seth (quien apenas tiene 4 años) con hacerle mucho, mucho daño si le hace algo indebido a su princesa, cabe decir que Jacob actuo como un lobo para proteger a su primito, después de todo creo que le tiene mas miedo a su prima Leah que a Emmet.

Durante este tiempo hemos conseguido que a pesar de sus esfuerzos los Cullen no se acerquen a la familia mas de lo debido.

Hace solo una semana mi niño lloraba para que no lo dejara en la guardería, pero solo bastaron unas horas para que se hiciera amigo del pequeño Seth que por azares del destino resulto ser primo de Jacob.

Aun me pone de nervios llevar a Tony al inicial, pero como Jake me ha dicho no es bueno que lo enclaustre por temor a lo que pueda suceder, después de todo creo que tarde o temprano tendre que contarle la verdad, aunque realmente no se de donde obtendré fuerzas para hablar de este tema tan… con mi pequeño.

Como en todo, mi familia y amigos han estado apoyándome en cada una de mis decisiones y como siempre 4 cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Podran pensar que estoy sonando algo extremista pero no puedo ni imaginar que sucedería si… si el se enterara de la existencia de Tony, creo que a pesar del engaño y… de todo lo demás es el caballero que conoci.

Sera posible que exista una posibilidad para hablar con el de todo este asunto, se que mi padre y Emmet siempre estarán para Tony y para mi, pero a mi niño siempre le faltara esa imagen y guía que solo puede darle un padre, solo de recordar cuando Emmet me propuso la locura de intentar algo por nuestros peques… mi Duro y dulce hermano Oso siempre buscando solucionar los males de todos.

FLASHBACK

- No, lo creo

- Piensalo Bell´s, de esta manera todo se resolvería y…

- Emmet, yo no…

- Los peques tendrían una Madre y un Padre que velaran por ellos, los veremos crecer felices en una familia normal que los llenara de amor y…

- Emm… hermano, no podemos hacer eso, nosotros no, no sentimos nada por el otro y yo no podría…

- solo quiero lo mejor para los niños y…

- a costa de tu… de nuestra felicidad? Yo te quiero, pero solo como un hermano y no…

- no podríamos vernos de esa manera

- tu sabes muy bien que mi corazón…

- sigue siendo de ese tipo, lo se, es solo que… que haras cuando Tony empiece a preguntar?

- yo…

- que le diras cuando vea que sus amiguitos tienen un Papá?

- se que solo quieres ayudar, pero…

- pero no conseguiremos nada, no es asi… se muy bien que jamás podríamos desarrollar una relación de ese tipo es solo que…

- no quieres que tenga que lidiar con semejante escena… no te preocupes por eso, simplemente… simplemente prométeme que estaras ahí para apoyarme y…

- te ayudare con el pequeño príncipe, no dudes de tu hermano Oso (dijo con una enorme sonrisa)

- Gracias Emm, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tener una familia tan hermosa como ustedes, Emma tiene suerte de tener un padre tan padre (le dije mientras lo abrazaba)

- jajaja y aun asi me rechazas, sabes que eso puede dañar mi ego…

- jajaja pero mira que hermano tan sentido tengo, que necesito hacer para que sonrias y te olvides de mi horrible desprecio

- podrías pedir una pizza con extra queso (contesto aparentando sufrimiento)

- ok, ok, pediré una pizza para la cena

- solo una? Es que ustedes no cenaran?

- enserio no cambias verdad?

- jajajaja…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Solo fueron ideas, pero aun con eso Emmet me demostró que siempre estará para apoyarme, queda decir que Alice nos hizo sufrir por todo eso y en mas de una ocasión se burlaba a costa nuestra.

Aro simplemente nos reitero su apoyo y solo nos dijo que confiaba en que haríamos lo mejor sin sacrificar la felicidad de nadie.

Durante años me he preguntado que hubiera pasado si no visitara el departamento cuando lo hice, o si no me alimentara tan mal como para desmayarme cuando lo conoci, o que seria de mi si jamás me hubiera cruzado con nadie…

Creo que a pesar de todo, le debo mucho a EL, fue por todo lo que paso que decidi irme del país, fue por eso que tuve que abandonar la "protección" del ilustre apellido SWAN, fue por eso que entre a trabajar al restaurante, conoci a Aro, Alice y Emmet al escapar del yugo que mi... que el señor Swan tenia sobre mi persona, pero sobre todo esta el que gracias a que lo conoci y al tiempo que me brindo felicidad fue que ahora mismo tengo conmigo a mi máximo tesoro, mi pequeño príncipe de cabellos castaños mi Anthony querido, gracias a todas las experiencias que he tenido ahora mismo puedo disfrutar de ser la madre de un hermoso ser como lo es mi niño.

Sera posible que todos estos puntos en pro y contra me ayuden a decidir que acción tomar… que debo hacer? No se como reaccionara, pero tampoco quiero mantener escondido a mi niño, y mucho menos quiero que en un futuro Tony sufra por mis malas decisiones… que debo hacer… que es lo que realmente debo hacer…

¿ … ? POV

Finalmente los tengo en mi poder, se arrepentirían de lo que hicieron, realmente sabrán quien soy… me vengare de cada desplante y sobre todo me encargare de que ese estupido pague todo lo que he pasado… ese maldito, se enterara que conmigo nadie juega… esperen por mi ALICE, ISABELLA y EMMET … pero sobre todo ARO… me vengare de cada uno de ustedes, me la pagaran con lo que mas quieran… sufrirán… no sabran que fue lo que paso hasta que sea muy tarde y cuando lo hagan… lloraran, lloraran lagrimas de sangre… una reunión de trabajo les dara el peor dia de su vida… que haran cuando un Vulturi simplemente desaparezca

ALICE POV

Que es lo que debo hacer? Tengo mas de tres días dándole vueltas a la lista de invitados para el cumpleaños de Emma, no puedo hacer algo muy grande para evitar llamar la atención, no puedo exagerar con mis solicitudes, pero sobre todo no puedo ventilar demasiada información de la familia. Que hacer cuando nadie debe enterarse que en la casa hay dos personitas que nadie fuera del circulo cercano conocen…

Rayos, creo que en esta ocasión la fiesta será para menos de 100 personas… O QUIZAS MENOSSSSS… ni modo, tendre que hacer lo mejor que pueda con semejante situación…

- que haces peque (pregunta Emmet mientras acomoda a mi princesita en sus brazos al sentarse en el sofá frente a mi)

- ultimando detalles para la fiesta de esta princesita (respondo mientras acaricio las mejillas de Emma) y repasando la lista de invitados

- a quienes tienes en la lista, recuerda que…

- ya se que no debo excederme, y mucho menos dejar que se cuele alguien indebido… no debes repetirme lo que Bella ha incluso grabado en mi tono de contacto para su numero

- jajaja, ya sabia yo que Bellita es realmente peligrosa cuando se lo propone

- pues si, pero con todo esto la que sufre soy yo al no poder hacer todo lo que tenia planeado para Emma (respondo con un puchero patentado por mi)

- ni modo peque, pero dime quienes vendrán…

- pues estarán algunos hijos de inversionistas y trabajadores de la empresa, los amiguitos de Tony, los Black y…

- estará ese mocoso (dijo mientras apretaba a Emma a su pecho)

- Emm ya te hemos dicho que Seth es solo un niño, y que no por haber dicho que Emma era una hermosa bebita ya quiera…

- ese niñato quiere robarme a mi nena (respondió con un puchero)

- enserio que contigo no se puede…

- yo solo cuido a mi pequeña, es que ustedes no entienden el temor de un padre al poder perder a su bebe en manos de un niñato que…

- sabes, dejemos eso y mejor ayudame a elegir los aperitivos

Dije con la esperanza de que mi hermano deje su fase de padre sobre protector y se concentre en algo diferente, además de que creo que apretar tanto a Emma contra su cuerpo no será sano para la princesa.

EMMET POV

No puedo creer que me deje convencer, hace tan solo una semana Alice no había dicho nada y de repente sale con que el cumpleaños de mi princesa no debe pasar desapercibido y se pone a organizar una fiesta y no se que mas, pero además se atrevió a invitar al niñato ese, a quien no puedo hacer nada por ser familiar de los Black, creo que Jake se tomo muy enserio eso de cuidar a su primo de mi, que mal que tenga mas miedo a Leah que a mi, pero no comprendo que no entiendan que yo solo estaba "charlando tranquilamente" con ese niñato y que no planeaba tirarlo realmente… son unos crueles conmigo, no me tiene confianza jum…

Pero que se le va a hacer, solo me queda seguir aquí junto a mi niña y no apartarme demasiado, obviamente no dejare que alejen a mi niña de mi.

- Emmet deja esa cara y disfruta de la fiesta (me repitió por sexta o séptima vez Bella)

- pero si yo estoy feliz, mira que sonrisa tengo (le dije imitando la peor sonrisa que pude realizar) jeje, Bellita es solo que…

- Emmet, la princesa Emma jamás dejara atrás a su papa, además de que aun es muy pequeña, en vez de preocuparte por tonterías disfruta de ella, recuerda que para ella siempre seras su héroe y sobre todo debes sonreir para que ella sea feliz.

Es cierto, mi niña se merece a un papá que cuide de ella y la haga reir y disfrutar de la vida, no puedo dejar que mis temores del futuro me eviten cuidar de ella como es debido, debo sonreir y hacer que difrute de su primer aniversario.

ARO POV

Mis hijos están demostrando que a pesar de los problemas jamás dejaran atrás su unión familiar, me siento orgulloso de formar parte de una maravillosa familia, mis niños crecerán en un ambiente lleno de amor y alegría.

Ahora mismo están demostrando que jamás dejaran que los problemas eviten que los pequeños de la casa sientan el amor que tenemos por ellos, aunque aun sigo preocupado por los resultados que ha estado dando la investigación de la familia Cullen, creo que debería hacer que mis niñas supieran unas cuantas cosas, aunque lo mejor seria esperar a tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

BELLA POV

La fiesta a pesar de ser pequeña fue realmente divertida, jeje Emmet finalmente comprendió el porque Jacob le tiene tanto miedo a su prima Leah cuando esta se encargo de dejarle claro que Seth no estaba solo, jeje mi pobre hermano uso todos los encantos posibles y aun asi no consiguió que Leah le soltara hasta que Jacob y Paul decidieron enfrentar su temor a la dulce e indefensa Leah.

Jajaja fue tan divertido ver como tres gigantes temian a una pequeña mujer, Leah solo sonreía cuando Alice consiguió que dejara vivir a nuestro hermano por unos añitos mas jeje.

ALICE POV

Definitivamente Leah me cayo genial, jeje es una persona super mega divertida, pero sobre todo no esta en contra de las compras, aunque lo que mas me gusto de ella fue la forma tan peculiar en que dejo fuera de combate a Emmet, Jacob y Paul jeje creo que le pediré una que otra leccioncita de Karate, después de todo Seth podrá seguir visitando la casa sin temer un ataque sobreprotector por parte de mi hermanito jeje.

Aunque desde el dia de la fiesta no he podido dormir completamente, tengo un extraño presentimiento, no se que pueda ser pero me da terror el pensar que algo puede dañar a mi familia, siento que algo esta fuera de lugar, que puede pasar cualquier cosa que dañara el equilibrio que mantenemos… no lo se simplemente se que algo anda mal.

BELLA POV

LUNES POR LA MAÑANA

No puedo creer que Alice se conformara con hacer una pequeña reunión jeje, si que debe estar estresada por todo lo que ha pasado como para que no se quejara por no poder tirar la casa por la ventana jeje aunque la fiesta fue todo un éxito y los pequeños de la casa la disfrutaron mucho.

Pero como todo es hora de volver a la realidad y seguir enfrentando las decisiones que hemos tomado, asi que el trabajo nos espera.

- chicos dense prisa que el fin de semana termino

- solo estaba despidiéndome de mi princesa (comento Emmet mientras bajaba las escaleras)

- te comprendo, yo aun no me acostumbro a ya no poder llevar a Tony conmigo

- si, creo que esos niños nos tienen muy bien agarrados con sus manitas, aunque no se que haría si no estuvieran con nosotros

- creo que yo no podría vivir sin mi pequeño tesoro, después de todo es el rayito de sol que ilumina mi dia

- jeje después de todo si somos unos padres sobreprotectores

- si jajaja

- no, por favor NO (grito Alice asustándonos)

- enana que rayos te pasa, casi nos causas un infarto

- jeje lo siento, pero vi como pronto empezarían a sufrir por dejar a mis niños y se pondrían difíciles para salir a la oficina

- es cierto, el trabajo esta a rebosar, asi que no podemos retrasarnos

- eso de la presentación fue todo un éxito

- asi es, muchos inversionistas han estado solicitando reuniones para que les expliquemos a fondo nuestra forma de trabajo

- Yo he tenido mucho trabajo en MV, con decirles que hoy tengo una cita con una agencia de modelos de la ciudad

- que bueno Allie, te dije que todo saldría perfecto (sonreí abrazandola)

- si, aunque aun tengo ese extraño presentimiento que…

- tranquila Alice, pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos (dijo Emmet mientras nos abrazaba)

- Bueno mejor nos damos prisa…

Fue una mañana de locos, todos tenían algo que preguntarme y el teléfono no había dejado de sonar, por suerte hoy podre comer en casa…

- señorita Isabella

- dime Brenda

- llamaron de Industrias Swan, tiene una reservación para comer y hablar del avance en el proyecto (definitivamente no es mi dia), quiere que confirme

- si, pregunta la hora y el lugar, y después me comunicas con mi padre

- si señorita…

Rayos cuando finalmente creía que había superado el dia surge esto, solo espero que no sea Swan el que venga a la comida

- La comunicación esta lista, línea 2

- Gracias Brenda

- Hola papá

- Hola Bell´s que sucede

- Tengo que ir a una comida, podrías recoger a Tony

- Claro cielo, al parecer hoy me tocara comer con mis nietos (dijo suspirando)

- Por que lo dices

- Alice y Emmet también tienen citas para comer

- Que lastima, sabes que siempre tratamos de evitar dejar que los niños coman sin nosotros

- lo se, pero el trabajo es el trabajo, y tengo unos hijos responsables

- si, jaja, cualquier cosa puedes contactarnos en los celulares

- asi lo hare, cuidate

- igual, los quiero y dale un beso a Tony de mi parte

Organice los pendientes para terminarlos al regresar de la comida, definitivamente hoy sera un dia muy largo, Brenda me entrego un papel con la dirección y el nombre del restaurante

Llegue 15 minutos antes al restaurante, el cual me recordó mucho a uno que visitaba en la Universidad cuando estaba con… simplemente me recordó mis días de estudiante jeje

En cuanto pregunte por la reservación de Industrias Swan me guiaron a una de las mesas que se encuentran al final del local, algo que no tome en cuenta, tenia mas de 20 minutos esperando cuando comencé a notar que la mayoría de las mesas se desocupaban… definitivamente esto es… extraño…

Estaba por preguntar al mesero si algo había pasado cuando note a la persona que se acercaba a mi mesa… definitivamente hoy no es mi dia

- TUUUUUUUUUUU…

ALICE POV

No puedo creer que se me hiciera tarde, solo espero que no se molesten por hacerlos esperar, aunque aun no termino de entender como fue que la agencia se entero que necesitaría modelos cuando aun no he dado el comunicado, será que alguien de la presentación comento algo… no se, hay algo raro en todo esto.

El edificio es hermoso, pero la decoración del piso que compone la agencia me parece demasiado… nueva, según me dijeron han trabajado en esta area durante años… creo que mis hermanos tienen razón y estoy sobreestimulando a mi cerebro tanto que ya imagino complots

Aunque es extraño que la sala de reuniones se encuentre lo mas alejada posible de la entrada y… rayos debo dejar de imaginarme cosas… pienso mientras levanto la vista y me noto que están abriendo la puerta…

- TUUUUUUUUUUU…

Oh por dios, definitivamente no volveré a dudar de mis presentimientos… como es que cai en esta trampa… como rayos saldré de este lugar… cuando comienzo a buscar mi celular siento como me arrebata el bolso… el maldito me tiene atrapada…

EMMET POV

Que rayos le pasa a la gente, tengo mas de media hora esperando al tipo que me cito para mostrarle el avance en el edificio y no aparece por ningún lado, si no planeaba llegar pudo haber avisado, me perdi la comida con mi pequeña solo para quedar plantado… definitivamente en cuanto lo vea se enterara…

Lo siento mucho pero quizás si me apresuro llegare antes de que mi niña tome su siesta, pienso mientras comienzo a recoger los planos que tenia planeado explicar

- Buenas tardes señor Vulturi

Escucho a mi espalda, finalmente se presenta, definitivamente tiene cero responsabilidad laboral, cuando alguien tiene una cita debe llegar a la hora pactada por respeto mutuo.

- Llega un poco tarde, no le parece (digo mientras termino de juntar mis cosas)

- Si, tuve que realizar unas paradas antes de llegar contigo (contesta altanero)

Y ahora se burla, definitivamente debo hablar con su supervisor, me giro para encararlo mientras le aclaro algunas cosas y…

- TUUUUUUUUUUU…

¿ … ? POV

Todo a salido como lo planee, nadie sospecha nada, finalmente te tengo en mis manos, tu seras quien sufra primero, aunque se que como la "bella" familia que son todos sufrirán por no saber nada de ti, jajajaja definitivamente disfrutare mi venganza

* * *

GRACIAS! a todos los que me apoyan en la historia:

/ miadharu28 / conejoazul / Julimuliluli De Cullen / mayce cullen / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / Serena Princesita Hale / Mirialia Paolini / eviita cullen / maelilautner96 / angy21 / Leila Cullen Masen / carliita. pattinson. cullen / afroditacullen / Nena Cullen 26 / Shirley Vulturi / Mary-T06 / perl rose swan /Ale74 / supattinsondecullen / karla-cullen-hale / Isabella1809 / kitigirl /CaroBereCullen / Sol Meyer M. G. P / china lop32 / Nachi Cullen / Naddy L / Ayla Hale Cullen / Ariiez Cullen / serenasexilady / satorichiva / MeliicadyCullen / gabylmutis / Bella Swan 1996 / anabel94 / marianatika / CaMuChI / elen cullen / LoreMolina /Katia-Cullen-Pattz / Luisa Black Whitlock / javarieta / KIMBERLYECULLEN / hildiux / dul / dahiamasen / Jess / Nilari / vero / isa28 / Elen Cullen / xiomycullen / candy / mar91 / Heloa / Dulce / Any / Troian / NICOLLE MALIK/ mary cullen de salvatore / LillianOrtega / MichiAGP / stewpattz / Annaniicolle / jeka cullen s / Isis / Gaby Rivera / Dahia Masen / verocullen / ani /Guest / Arlequina / kathy salvatore /marina / flor / Sabrina Vulturi / marieisahale / AriiezCullenMasen / Winchester / vale cullen / melissagao /

No se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**- star love -**

03 / ENERO / 2014


End file.
